Creating Memories
by LucklessMallory
Summary: Rock Lee has lost his memory and is saved from the desert by Sand ninjas. What develops between him and Gaara while they wait for Leaf to finally bring him home? Boy love, GaaraLee, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my very first attempt at fanfiction! Yay! And of course, it's LeeGaara. Please read, and don't forget to review!

Gaara sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the window of his office. It was late, almost one thirty in the morning. Since he'd lost Shukaku to the Akastuki, he was supposedly able to sleep like normal people could. However, after a short lifetime of insomnia, he just couldn't find it in himself to sleep for more than a couple hours a night. Whenever he tried, it felt unnatural and alien. And while his sleeping periods were growing longer as time went by, he still couldn't manage more than two hours at most. That was more than enough.

Tonight, however, he found that he couldn't get any rest at all. For some unknown reason, his mind continually drifted back to the day he'd returned to the village only a couple years ago, after he'd been revived by Granny Chiyo. So many of his villagers were all gathered together, cheering and so happy to see their beloved Kazekage come home safe….

And he'd felt he closest thing to happiness in his life. A warm, almost painfully intense sensation that caused his chest to ache with fulfilled need. Even now, only a couple years after the fact, he still felt his lips twitch in an almost-smile at the memory. Is this what it was like to be loved?

He'd talked to Temari about it later. She told him yes, that he was loved by his people. That all he'd done to change himself and prove his worth to them over the years had gotten through. He existed for these people; their lives depended on him on an almost daily basis. His people loved their Kazekage.

So why was it, that he felt so lonely tonight?

Earlier, while he'd been silently patrolling the village, he'd come across his brother walking home with a kunoichi. They were both a bit intoxicated and holding onto one another as they stumbled along to Kankuro's apartment.

Before he'd seen them together, Gaara had sensed the change in his brother.

Kankuro was happier. He whistled while he worked, even while doing the paperwork he hated so much. He smiled more often. He had lost the edge to his attitude that usually characterized him, making him friendlier. He was often caught sighing and staring at nothing in particular with a dazed smile on his painted face.

Gaara had been worried about his brother at first. Sudden personality changes were usually signs of mental illness, and lord knows they'd had enough of that in their family. But when he'd brought it to Temari's attention, she'd laughed at him.

"Gaara," she said, still chortling a bit. "Kankuro's just got a case of puppy love. He'll be fine. He's just caught up in his new girlfriend."

"Puppy love?" Gaara said skeptically, his usually monotonous voice carrying a bit of an edge. The term was ridiculous, and held no meaning to the Kazekage. He did not see any humor in what he could only assume was his older brother's case of mild lunacy.

"I do not understand."

"Don't worry about it, Gaara." Temari had gently assured him. "Kankuro isn't losing his mind; he's just got his head in the clouds. He's started a relationship with a girl. Her name is Yuri, I think. It's just a phase. It should pass when he and his girlfriend get past the beginning stages of their relationship. This is a good thing. It means he may be finding his special person."

"So he is developing a bond with this girl." Gaara had stated with his brow puckered in thought. "And it is making him… happy."

Temari had resisted the urge to roll her eyes, reminding herself that her brother was still socially inept and didn't know most of the basics when it came to social interaction.

"Yes, Gaara." She had said patiently, nodding her blonde head. "That is usually why people start relationships like this. Because it makes them happy to be with another person. To gain a spouse, become intimate with that person in ways you cannot with other people, to have someone who you trust and confide in, and to ultimately fall in love with one another. That is what Kankuro is attempting to gain with this girl. But it's still too early to tell if they'll make it that far."

Gaara had been skeptical, but trusted his sister's intuition on the matter. However, he had started keeping a closer eye on Kankuro, just in case he began to show anymore outward signs of insanity. But the only other thing out of the ordinary he'd seen was that his brother defiantly was spending more time with this girl. They saw each other almost every day. And when the two would huddle close together and talk in low voices, Gaara would have the strangest urge to look away, feeling as though he was being intrusive to even see them being so intimate with one another. It was all very strange, and almost unreal. It left the Kazekage feeling very uneasy and confused.

Tonight, he had a strange ache in his chest as he thought about the new bond between his brother and the girl named Yuri. When he'd seen them walking back to Kankuro's apartment, they'd been clutching at each other so intimately. Kissing, holding hands, she'd leaned into him while he'd wrapped his arm around her waist.

Gaara had never, ever been touched that way. Even now, people gave him plenty of personal space, and did not touch him unless absolutely necessary. The villagers trusted their Kazekage, and did not fear him as much as they used to. But old habits die hard, and they'd developed this sense of personal space with him throughout years of caution and testing new waters with his role in the village.

Tonight, while attempting to rest, he'd finally understood what he'd been feeling when he'd seen Kankuro and Yuri together. The ache in his chest was jealously.

He did not want either Kankuro or his new girlfriend so intimately, not at all. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was jealous of the two of them and what they had with each other. He was longing to have his own special person that way. It was something he'd never before thought himself capable of having. He still did not believe that he would have another person in that way. It was better that he forget the whole idea had ever come into his head. He should get back to bed, or attend the small pile of paperwork on his desk.

But his mind kept wandering back to that forbidden longing, wondering just what was entailed when developing this sort of bond with someone….

His attention was snapped back to reality when he heard a sharp tapping on his door. He turned away from his window. He had already sensed his subordinate's approach. He wondered only briefly what business anyone might have with him at such a late hour.

"Enter, Baki." Gaara called softly.

Baki opened the door and stepped inside Gaara's office. He nodded quickly in greeting.

"Kazekage-sama," Baki said quickly. "There is an issue along the northern perimeter. A small team has found a wounded shinobi several miles from the border with Rain Country while doing their usual rounds. The insignia on the shinobi's headband is that of Fire Country, and we brought him here under guards.

"While it could be an imposter setting a trap, we thought it best to play it safe. If he really were from Konoha, we would want to lend support to our allies so as to maintain good relations. He has not woken yet, but has medi-nin attending his injuries. I came to consult you on where we should go from here."

Gaara nodded in mute approval of Baki's actions. Tending to the shinobi was a good decision. The peace between Fire and Wind country was currently steady. However, there was still a chance that if this shinobi were from Konoha and had been left to his own devices while fatally injured, when Suna nin could have saved him, it would most likely rock the boat of the two country's treaty. And if the shinobi were an imposter, he would be easily interrogated and disposed of.

"I'll come and see the man myself." Gaara said, making his way to the door.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Baki said, with a nod as he followed a step behind his leader.

"Oh, good! Kazekage-sama, I'm glad you're here. The Leaf Shinobi has woken up."

Gaara had just stepped through the front entrance into the Suna Hospital when a doctor in a white coat stepped up to meet him. Baki was still just a few steps behind Gaara, keeping a respectful distance from Gaara's personal space.

Gaara nodded at the dark haired doctor, whose name tag said 'Hideki Haru'.

"So we know for a fact that he is from Konoha?" he asked.

"Well, it may be a bit too soon to tell. We still have yet to identify him, but we have someone reviewing the bingo books as we speak. If you'll come with me, I'll lead you to him." the doctor explained, sparing a brief glance at his clip board before turning down a hallway.

Gaara followed Dr. Hideki down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, listening as the man explained the condition that the patient had been found in.

The Leaf shinobi in question had sustained multiple lacerations all over his body, and a severe wound to the head. Due to the head wound, the man couldn't remember anything about himself. He did not know his name, where he came from, what he'd been doing before he was injured, or where he currently was. He was, however, very polite and energetic for someone who'd been hit over the head too hard. Or, perhaps, _because_ he'd been hit over the head too hard.

"We're a bit worried about his mental stability." The doctor mused as they turned a corner on the third floor. "He has the oddest habits and vocabulary. He speaks very formally, and keeps referring to things as being 'youthful'. He keeps setting bizarre challenges for himself, and setting even more bizarre consequences for not succeeding those challenges. We keep trying to make him sit back and rest, but he's very strong and doesn't want to stay in bed. If he tries to get up and exercise anymore, we may have to sedate him. It's the oddest thing... we're fairly sure that's a result of the head trauma."

Gaara frowned minutely. This was sounding all too familiar. From his experience, there were only two men in the entire world that fit that description, and both were most defiantly Konoha shinobi on active duty. This most likely wasn't an imposter after all….

The doctor came to a stop outside a closed door and turned to face Gaara and Baki. He glanced at the clip board once more before giving one last warning.

"There is one more thing I should inform you before I open the door. It seems the patient is having an issue with impulse control, again due to the head injury. He cannot help but say whatever come to mind, and has done a few things without cautionary thinking. This is very out of character of a shinobi. Please be on your guard."

Gaara nodded, and then followed the doctor into the patient's room.

"But Sumiko-saaaaan! It would not be very youthful of me to sleep for any longer, I assure you that I feel fine! I must complete 72 more in bed crunches so that my body may remain in the most youthful condition! I cannot laze about!"

"No more! It's very late and there are other patients trying to rest without you running about the room and keeping them up! Your body is trying to _heal_, and you're only making it worse! Lay _down,_ before we have to sedate you. If I catch you doing anything other than resting in bed, I will call in reinforcements. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

"You do not have a very youthful attitude, Sumiko-san."

Gaara stepped into the hospital room to find none other than the Konoha shinobi Rock Lee sitting in a hospital bed and arguing with a young nurse. Lee was dressed in a hospital gown, and covered in even more bandages than usual. His head in particular was heavily wrapped in gauze, and hiding his bowl cut hair style. Despite the lack of green spandex, he still wore his orange leg warmers under his hospital gown, and his headband was on the bedside table. His wide eyes were even rounder than usual as he pleaded with the nurse to leave him to his exercise.

"You can stop searching the bingo books. This man is named Rock Lee, and he is defiantly from Konoha." Gaara said to Baki, before turning to the doctor.

"The self imposed challenges and references to youth are personality traits, and not caused by the head trauma. You said he has lost his memory?"

"Yes, that's right." Dr. Hideki said as he scribbled something onto his clipboard. "Usually with cases like this, we would need to surround him with familiar things to jog his memory. If he is from Konoha, we need to send him back as soon as possible so that he may be surrounded by friends, family, and his home environment."

"Baki, send a message to Tsunade-sama. Inform her that we have Rock Lee here and the condition he is in."

"Right away, Kazekage-sama." Baki said, bowing quickly before leaving to send the message.

"I like your hair!" Lee exclaimed from his seat on the bed. He leaned around the brunette nurse named Sumiko, and was looking at Gaara with very bright appraising eyes.

Gaara turned to Lee, raising a bare eyebrow.

"That would be the lack of impulse control at work." Said Dr. Hideki with a frown. "He cannot help but say what comes to mind. Unless that's just another odd personality trait…?"

Gaara shook his head and walked to the side of Lee's bed. He ignored the nurse as she walked quickly away, giving a wide berth to her Kazekage. Many of the villagers were intimidated by his presence, and she appeared to be one of them. Lee, however, had no such inhibition and was openly grinning at Gaara in a way that suggested the head trauma was making him loopy.

"I like your hair. Red is not my favorite color, but your hair is so bright and vivid! It is very attractive." Lee complimented.

Gaara pretended not to hear that, though Lee's words gave him the peculiar urge to examine himself in a mirror. He had never heard anyone describe him that way before. Attractive? What did that even mean? Despite knowing that the compliment was ridiculous, Gaara felt something warm on his cheeks.

"Do you recognize me?" Gaara asked, his voice low and without inflection.

Lee's face grew utterly serious as he tilted his head to the side, looking Gaara up and down. He appeared to be concentrating very hard as he focused on Gaara's sandals, up his dark pant legs and coat, pausing on the gourd before moving onto the kanji on Gaara's forehead.

"You look familiar. Something about you makes my left arm and leg ache. But I do not remember your name, or how I should know you." Lee said, finally. His voice was a bit more subdued as he spoke. However, he quickly burst into a blindingly bright smile and gave a thumbs up.

"I may not know who you are, but I like you already! You have very attractive hair, and you look powerful. Is your big gourd full of water? Do you carry it on your back for training? That would be a good idea. I should do that, too. You appear to be in the full springtime of your youth! That is something not to be taken for granted! What is your name?" Lee said. He spoke a mile a minute, hardly pausing for breath between his words.

Gaara didn't comment, but set the gourd on the ground with a hefty thump, and pulled up a plastic chair to sit on.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. What do you remember before you woke up here?" Gaara asked from his seat.

He crossed his arms, and listened as Lee launched into a completely one sided conversation. Lee said that he didn't remember very much at all. He could vaguely recall a few faces and the image of lots of greenery where he lived. He said that he didn't know how long he'd been wandering around the desert, alone and wounded before the Suna nin found him. He would often bring up the most miniscule details that seemed to have nothing to do with the conversation at hand. He would comment on a bug that was buzzing at the window, Gaara's hair again, a dream he'd had about squirrels, then back to his trek through the desert. He couldn't seem to concentrate on one subject for more than a few minutes at a time. Lee mentioned more than once that he was happy to be found and brought here, but that he was not happy that the nurses wouldn't let him exercise.

"You need to rest and heal." Gaara said, standing and sliding his chair back against the wall. "You've suffered a head injury, and several lacerations. Stay in bed and relax while you wait for your fellow Leaf ninjas to retrieve you. Your name is Rock Lee, and you are a shinobi of Fire Country. You are currently in Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. I will come back later to check on your progress. Do not give the hospital staff any more hard times."

Gaara turned and bent down to pick up the gourd by the strap.

"Nice ass." Lee said appreciatively, leaning to the side to get a better view of Gaara bending down. Gaara's eyes widened in mute shock as he stood back up and pulled the gourd to his back. What had Lee just said…?

Dr. Hideki had been sitting in the corner of the room during the whole interaction, scribbling notes onto his clipboard as Lee talked. Now, hearing the foreign shinobi commenting on the Kazekage's backside, he couldn't help but splutter and all but leap from his seat.

"That would be the lack of impulse control again! I am so sorry, Kazekage-sama. I will give him his medicine and make him lay down right now." The doctor said quickly, his face red.

Gaara ignored the man and his splutters as he stared at Lee with wide eyes. Lee grinned at him unashamed, and returned the thick stare with one of loopy indifference.

"What did you mean by that?" Gaara asked, his voice holding a curious edge to it. He silenced Dr. Hideki's distressed yelp at the question. The doctor had seemed to be a very calm, stoic person before. Now, though, he seemed to have lost his cool.

"I meant that you have a very attractive behind, Gaara-of-the-Desert-san." Lee said, nodding and grinning as though his comment were completely natural. "I wish your clothes were not so thick, so that I could have a better view. Or, even better than that would be for you to not be wearing any clothing at all. And me, for that matter. Oh, yes, it would result in much youthful fun if we were to both not be wearing any clothing right now."

Gaara raised a skeptical brow at the Leaf shinobi. Just what in the world could be so fun about he and Lee taking their clothes off?

It was at this point that the doctor insisted that Gaara leave, mumbling and spluttering unintelligible things as he lead Gaara away from the word. The only words he understood from the red faced doctor were 'impulse control', 'so sorry', and '_Ohmygod!'_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kazekage-sama? There's a message for you from Konoha."

Gaara looked up from his desk to see a kunoichi in his office doorway. She was clutching a scroll in one hand and the door handle in the other. Gaara recognized her as one of the chunin that handled messages in the aviary.

Gaara nodded and motioned for the kunoichi to enter. She walked inside and placed the scroll on his desk before bowing and turning to leave.

Gaara unfurled the scroll and noted the symbol in the top left corner, indicating how the message should be deciphered. Gaara pulled a fresh piece of parchment from his desk drawer and jotted down the translated copy of the message.

_To the Kazekage of Wind Country_

_While we greatly appreciate your village's services in assisting a wounded shinobi of Leaf, we believe there has been a mistake. _

_Rock Lee was pronounced killed in action weeks ago. While we have failed to recover the body, there were several eye witness accounts that attest his death. It is incredibly unlikely for him to have survived the extensive damage he received while attempting to complete his mission in Rain Country. _

_However, to be sure that there has been no mistake, we will send a Leaf ninja to verify the identity of the man you found. Unfortunately, we cannot afford to send anyone for some time. We hope that you can house this man for a while longer until we are able to send a suitable envoy._

_Shizune of Leaf_

Gaara frowned at the translated document. Rock Lee had been pronounced K.I.A. weeks ago? Shizune sounded awfully convinced. But Baki and a couple other jonin had performed tests to confirm who Lee was. This wasn't an imposter.

Gaara had heard that Leaf was having trouble maintaining their northern boarders. But they couldn't even spare one ninja to claim Lee? The situation must be worse off than he'd estimated.

Lee had been in the Suna hospital for about a week now. Gaara hadn't gone back to check on his progress, yet. Baki had informed him that Lee was making a recovery, but it was slow going. His bodily injuries were healing well enough, but Lee still hadn't regained his memory.

Gaara took the Konoha message as a sign, and stood up from his desk. He arranged a few files on his desk, and stashed the translated message in a drawer. He pulled the gourd onto his back and left his office.

Once out of the building, Gaara took to the roof tops and made his way quickly to the hospital. He was there within minutes.

* * *

Lee furrowed his heavy eyebrows and squinted with a soft groan. _Ow…_. Everything hurt. His skin felt dry and chafed, his muscles harbored a deep ache that came from training _way_ too hard, and he felt like someone had cracked open his scull like and egg and poured hot water on his brain.

He blinked open his eyes, and reached up with a tender hand to scrub away the sandy crust that had built up in his lashes. He squinted when a bright light was shined into his eyes before he groaned again and turned his face away.

"Rock-san, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Lee slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, cradling his sore head in both hands. He could feel thick layers of gauze under his fingers. He squinted tiredly at the man who had just spoken. He was a doctor in a white coat, with dark hair and a sand headband tied around his left bicep.

"Rock-san…?" Lee mumbled, to himself. Why did that sound so familiar? Surely he'd never heard that name before in his life.

Lee gazed at the room he was in, and realized miserably that he was in a hospital. That revelation didn't surprise him, though he couldn't recall how he'd gotten here. The room was small, only meant to house one patient. There no window, only four tan walls and a door. His was sitting up on a narrow hospital bed with white sheets. He could just make out orange legwarmers under his paper thin hospital gown.

"Where am I?" He asked the doctor. He voice was a bit hoarse, as if he'd been sleeping for a long time.

"You don't remember?" The doctor asked, pursing his lips in thought. Lee shook his head minutely.

"That's unfortunate, Rock-san, but not unexpected. Tell me, what can you remember before waking up today?"

"I… I remember…" Lee mumbled, furrowing his brows in concentration. It was uncomfortable just how empty his mind felt, as if every distinguishable thought he'd had before now had been wiped clean. He could vaguely recall a few sensations, emotions, and random colors. But he couldn't seem to _connect_ these thoughts to anything substantial or real.

"I remember a lot of heat… and walking for hours. It was very dry, and my skin burned. I was lost… but someone found me? And then… I have been here for a while, haven't I?"

The doctor nodded and scribbled something onto his ever present clipboard.

"Yes, that's right. You are currently residing in the hospital of Sunagakure, the hidden Sand village. Do you remember where you come from, Rock-san?"

"I… I don't…" Lee frowned miserably and clenched his fists against his aching head. He wanted desperately to answer the question, but he just couldn't remember. His mind was so blank... it felt as though the answers were just beyond his grasp.

"Please, don't push yourself." The doctor said, placing a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder. "You were injured very badly before a team of Sand genin found you in the desert. You are suffering from extensive memory loss, and several lacerations throughout your body. We are fairly sure you were in a battle. However, we have already managed to identify you and have sent a message to your people in Konoha informing them that you are alive and safe. You have been resting here for a week, now, Rock-san. We will send you home as soon as possible."

"Rock-san…" Lee mumbled. He lowered his hands from his head and gazed at his scarred fingers. His hands and forearms were bandaged in a way that felt familiar and natural to him. "That does not sound quite right…"

"Would you prefer Lee-san?"

"Lee… Rock Lee… yes! My name is Rock Lee!" Lee exclaimed triumphantly, displaying a blindingly bright smile and thumbs up to the doctor. The doctor blinked for a few dazed seconds, before nodding and scribbling something onto his clipboard.

"Oh! You're awake, now!" exclaimed a young woman in a nurse's uniform. She was standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip and a grin on her face. She ran a hand through her long brunette locks as she walked inside and stood at Lee's bedside.

"How are you feeling today, Rock-san?" she asked sweetly as she pulled a thermometer and other utensils from the drawers of Lee's bedside table. The doctor stepped out of her way and started toward the door, apparently done with whatever it was he'd needed to do for now.

"I have a fairly large headache, Sumiko-san." Lee said, giving her a friendly smile. "But not to worry! I'm sure that it will pass, and that the full springtime of my youth will be in full bloom again, soon!"

"Oh! You remembered my name." Sumiko said with a chirpy giggle. "It's about time. You've been in and out of sorts every time you woke up this week. You must be recovering. Now, open your mouth, Rock-san."

"Please, call me Lee." Lee said, his voice a bit muffled around the thermometer she'd stuck under his tongue.

That's right… without even realizing it, he had remembered his nurse's name! Surely that was a sign that he was fast on the youthful road to the springtime of recovery! Not much longer, and he would even be able to remember… um… to remember… something else!

Lee nodded and smiled widely around the thermometer, feeling optimistic in the bright way that characterized him.

Lee looked up as he finally sensed a third presence in the room. Standing just inside the door way was a young man with blood red hair and a giant gourd strapped to his back. He was staring at Lee with aqua green eyes encased in thick black rings. His skin was so pale, he almost looked sickly. He was shorter than Lee, but radiated the power of a giant. The expression on his face was blank and apathetic. He did not react when his eyes met Lee's gaze. They stared at each for several long seconds with only the sound of the oblivious nurse between them as she wrote something into a folder.

"You are more rational now than the last time I visited." The man said. Sumiko startled and dropped her pen at the sound of his voice. She stooped down to retrieve it before facing and bowing to the red head.

"Kazekage-sama." She greeted respectfully. The man nodded slightly, but otherwise showed no signs of having heard her.

"I came to check on Rock Lee's progress." He spoke to Sumiko, but his eyes were still locked with Lee's. Lee felt as though he was trapped in a staring contest with a statue, and could not look away.

"I'll get Dr. Hideki right away." Sumiko said, her head lowered as she walked quickly out the door. Lee noted the way she gave the red haired man plenty of space when they passed.

"Kazekage…" Lee mumbled as the man walked to his bed side. "That sounds very important."

"It is. I am the leader and strongest ninja in Sunagakure. Do you remember me?"

"I… have met you before…." Lee said. His voice was hesitant, and his memory of the man in front of him was vague. "Should I call you Kazekage-sama?"

"Call me Gaara." The Kazekage said. He continued to piercingly stare into Lee's eyes with an intensity that should have made him uncomfortable. Strangely, though, Lee felt perfectly at ease and grinned at Gaara.

"Thank you very much for coming to check on my well being, Gaara-sama. I assure you that I am feeling youthful and in the full springtime of heath… except for my head." Lee said. He winced and gripped his temple with one hand as he added that last part. His head was really aching, now. It seemed to throb at a painful tempo with every breath he took. _Owww…_

"I have received a message from Konoha. They cannot retrieve you for some time longer, so you will be staying here in the meantime. Focus on regaining your memory while you wait for them." Gaara's voice was low and monotonous. His apathetic expression did not waver at all as he spoke.

Lee furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his gaze to his night stand, where his Leaf headband rested. He could recall something vague about his home. He knew he was from Konoha because that is what the doctor had told him, and now Gaara had confirmed it, too. As soon as he had heard the name of his village, he knew with certainty that that was his home. But… there was something wrong, too. Something had happened in his village. But what was it…?

"I do not know that I want to return to Konoha." Lee said to Gaara. "I still do not remember why, but I feel as though going back there would lead to much… sadness for me. It is difficult for me to put in words when I only have a vague recollection of that place. But… I just… _oww…_"

His head was definitely hurting now. He could feel the pulsing throbs rebounding throughout his scull as he tried to concentrate. He bit his lip and scrunched up his eyes in pain. His scarred hands fisted against his temples, and he was seeing stars behind his eye lids.

"Could you… would you please distract me, Gaara-sama? It will be easier for me to forget my headache if I'm listening to you, at least until the doctor returns. When he comes back, I will ask him for some medicine." Lee mumbled to Gaara, his eyes still shut tight.

"Distract you how?" Gaara asked, his voice still free of inflection. His expression was just barely bordering on curious as he examined the pained look on Lee's face.

"Please just talk to me about something. Um… we have met before, correct? Maybe if you told me about that, it would help me remember more about myself. And the story would distract me. Please." Lee's voice was just a bit pleading when said the last couple words of his sentence. Gaara examined him quietly for a few seconds longer, until Lee opened his eyes and looked into Gaara's face. The red head paused for a few seconds longer, before nodding and beginning to talk.

Gaara launched into a quick cut version of he and Lee's first encounter at the chunin exams years ago. He explained how he had won the fight and crushed Lee's left arm and leg. He did not show the slightest sign of remorse or guilt as he described the blow. His voice was monotonous as always, and his expression blank.

"Yes… I do think I remember that, now." Lee stated. He held his arms in front of himself. He felt up and down his left arm with his right hand, pausing to feel different scars and knots where he'd been injured and healed. He also found new wounds that he'd apparently received in the desert before the Suna genin had found him.

"I used the Lotus on you twice… you replaced yourself with a sand clone the first time. The second time, you used the gourd to cushion your fall. Your gourd is made from chakra enriched sand." Gaara nodded mutely, confirming Lee's words. "I… I am not a regular shinobi. I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu. That is unfortunate."

Lee frowned a bit at this revelation, but then brushed the deep seated feeling of dejection aside. He put on his brave face and enthusiastically stuck out his thumb with his hand on his hip in a good guy pose.

"But that is all right! I am sure that with hard work and determination, I can achieve any goal I set for myself! I am sure that I will become a splendid ninja with taijutsu alone!"

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction as he stared unblinkingly at Lee's protruding thumb.

"You already have. You became an official jonin of Leaf within this past year. Even when you were still a genin, you were quite capable. You were the first person to ever strike an actual blow against me."

"Thank you for those kind words, Gaara-sama." Lee said. His eyes were even rounder than usual, and he felt truly touched to hear such praise from the Kazekage. "Was that the last time we met? I would not like to think that we became enemies because of that."

Gaara shook his head. "No. We met again just over a month later when you were in battle with a man named Kimimaru. You were still recovering from the wounds I'd inflicted on you, and could not hold your own. I saved you, and killed him. We met again two years after that when I had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. You and several other Leaf ninja with you came to my rescue. And the last time we met was a week ago, when you were first admitted into this hospital."

"You came to check on me like you are doing now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much for all your kindness, Gaara-sama. I am sure that without the help of your village, I would still be lost and alone in the desert, if not dead. I am very grateful." Lee's onyx eyes were wide and earnest.

"We simply did not want to cause a diplomatic incident between Suna and Konoha. If we had left you to die, it would have caused question to the alliance we have formed." Gaara stated simply.

"Oh." Lee wondered briefly if they would have left him were it not for the alliance. "Well, thank you none the less. Did anything of importance occur when we met last? You said that I was more rational now than I was before."

"Yes. You were actively aggravating your wounds by attempting to exercise, and saying odd things to me." Gaara's voice was tinged now with a slight edge Lee hadn't heard in it before. Lee cocked his head to the side in thought.

"I guess that exercise would explain the pain in my muscles. What was I saying that was so odd?"

"You referred to my hair color as 'attractive'."

"Well, your hair _is_ a lovely and youthful shade of red. I can understand why I would have said that." Lee said. He turned a bit pink in the cheeks and could not meet Gaara's eyes. "Is that all I said?"

"You asked me about the gourd. You told me about your trek through the desert, what little of it you could remember."

Lee nodded slightly, and furrowed his brows. Now that he thought about it, he could barely recall that meeting. But there had been something else…?

"And then when I turned to leave, you said to me 'Nice ass.'." Gaara said, his voice so monotonous that he almost sounded bored.

Lee's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his hand flew to his mouth to stifle a yelp. He had said to the Kazekage of Suna, the most powerful man in Wind Country, a man who radiated power and influence, a man known for his previously psychotic habits "Nice ass."?!

"When I asked you to explain your meaning, you said that you were giving me a compliment." Gaara continued, oblivious to Lee's panicked reaction. "And then you expressed a desire to become naked with me."

"I- I- I didn't- I said- I said that?! I assure you that I meant no disrespect, Gaara-sama! I am sure that I was simply affected by the head wound! I didn't mean it at all! Well- I mean-" Lee spluttered, becoming horrified as Gaara narrowed his eyes at him.

"I wouldn't want to- that is that I mean- I- not that I wouldn't find the thought appealing, but I shouldn't have said- I am very sorry!" Lee finally clamped his mouth shut and bowed his head miserably.

"Why would you have wanted us to take our clothes off together? I left before I could ask you." Gaara said, oblivious to the way his question made Lee squeak unhappily.

"It's just that I- well, I'm- I wouldn't- uh…" Lee stammered incoherently as he stared at Gaara. The red head simply stared back at him with unblinking interest. How could this man not know what Lee's words had implied? Lee finally took a deep breath and averted his eyes from the Kazekage.

"I was under the influence of medication and a severe head wound when I said those things, Gaara-sama. I am very sorry. I was expressing the desire to… become physical with you. I am so sorry! I meant no disrespect by it, and I would not have said such things out loud had I been lucid and in control of myself! I assure you, I will do 300 laps around this hospital as compensation for my rudeness!" Lee's face was red as a tomato, and his wide eyes were looking anywhere but at Gaara.

"Become physical with me… you mean sex?" Gaara said, a rare tinge of curiosity in his voice. He tilted his head slightly and examining Lee's cherry red cheeks.

"Y- yes. That is what I meant when I… when I said that. I'm sorry! I didn't really-"

"So now you are saying that you do not want that anymore, now that you are rational and in control of yourself." Gaara stated, raising a hairless brow at the Leaf shinobi. "You no longer want to have sex with me."

"Well- I- it's not that I wouldn't, but- I- I should never have said such things out loud." Lee said, pressing a fist against his temple. "_Ow_… my headache is back…."

Right on cue, Dr. Hideki walked into the room. Lee quickly engaged the man in a conversation about his injuries, feeling so grateful for a change of subject that he almost began to cry. Though the tears may have been partly caused by the massive throbbing in his temples.

After he was briefed on Lee's condition and had informed the doctor that Lee would be staying for longer than expected, Gaara left the hospital. He had a lot to think about. Perhaps it was time he had a talk with his sister...


	3. Chapter 3

Temari was having a good day. She was off to a great start with a hot pot of coffee. She did a heap of paperwork with gratifying ease. She kicked some serious ass on the training field while sparring with her fellow jonin. And now she was meeting her youngest brother for lunch at the Kazekage residence. He had even ordered yakisoba from her favorite restaurant, and it was still warm when she arrived at the house.

"What's the occasion, Gaara?" she asked, her voice unusually chirpy thanks to her good mood. "It's not every day you invite me to lunch like this. It's nice."

Gaara nodded, and scooped his noodles into his fork. He chewed mechanically, unlike Temari who was digging into her meal with happy gusto. He wiped his mouth and took a small sip of water before answering her question.

"You said that you thought we should spend more time together away from the office. Isn't this what you meant?"

"Hell yeah! I'd love to spend more lunches like this with you. Next time, we'll order _your_ favorite." Temari shoveled a huge clump of noodles into her mouth and chewed vigorously. Yeah, this was _defiantly_ a good day.

"Is it possible for two men to have sex?"

Temari choked on her yakisoba, nearly spewing noodles all over the table. Her eyes watered and she thumped her chest with her fist to help purge the sauce that had clogged her wind pipe. Gaara looked a bit bemused, but handed his sister a napkin to clean herself up with. She accepted it gratefully, forcing herself to chew and swallow what was still in her mouth.

_What?!_

"Wh- what?" she choked out, watching her brother with watery eyes. Surely she had heard wrong. Her little brother had not just asked-

"Is it possible for two men to have sex with each other?" Gaara asked slowly, in a voice that reminded her how much he hated having to repeat himself. He raised an eyebrow at his sister, his expression still bemused. She wasn't sure what her expression looked like, but it probably wasn't whatever he'd expected.

"Temari, are you alright?" Gaara asked. He waved his hand in front of her glassy eyes to get her attention. Temari blinked rapidly, and finally nodded and reached for her water glass. She took several long gulps to clear her throat and set the glass back on the table with a loud thump.

So much for having an awesome day.

"Um… why are you asking me this, Gaara?" she finally said, schooling her expression. Gaara seemed a bit appeased when she stopped gaping at him. He swirled the noodles onto his fork as he spoke.

"I would have asked Kankuro, but he's on a mission right now."

"No, Gaara. I mean what prompted your question."

"I spoke with Lee, the other day."

Temari narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as she watched Gaara chew his food. To anyone who didn't know him better, he looked unfazed and apathetic. But Temari knew her brother. She could just make out a hint of bemused curiosity on Gaara's face. What the hell had that bowl-cutted weirdo said to her brother?!

"You have not answered my question." Gaara said after a long pause. He continued to eat his meal, indifferent to Temari's scrutiny. Temari huffed and pushed her plate aside. She would finish it later, but for now she'd lost her appetite.

"What exactly did Thick-Brows say to you? What did he do?" she asked carefully.

"I met with him shortly after he was admitted into the hospital. He was displaying erratic behavior, mostly due to the blow to his head." Gaara told her between bites. Temari nodded. She already knew that Lee had been found wandering around in the desert sporting several injuries, including severe head trauma. That guy was weird enough without brain damage, so what must he be like, now?

"I spoke with him for a short while, asked him about his situation, and told him to stop giving the hospital staff a hard time. When I bent down to pick up the gourd, he told me 'Nice ass.'."

Temari clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide as she watched her brother calmly scoop the last of his noodles into his mouth and swallow before gathering his dishes to put in the sink. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or scream. Maybe both.

"He said that?" she asked, her voice coming out a bit choked. Seriously, was she laughing or fighting the urge to start yelling?

"When I asked him to clarify, he said that he wanted us to take our clothes off together. He claimed that being naked together would result in 'youthful fun'." Gaara sat down across from his sister again, taking his water glass in hand. He stared at her half eaten plate of yakisoba, but didn't comment.

Temari pressed her hand harder against her mouth, but couldn't stifle the chortle that emerged from her lips. Oh, what a surprise. It _was_ a laugh, not a scream.

Gaara raised a humorless brow at her, and that only further set her off. She gasped and shook as strangled giggles bombarded her, and she decided to give up. She beat her fist against the table as she doubled over and all but howled with laughter. Gaara stoically observed, which only worsened her fit. Tears poured from her eyes, and she wondered vaguely if she was laughing or crying, now. Honestly, _'youthful fun_'?!

"Today, I spoke with him again, and asked him to explain himself." Gaara continued, once Temari's fit had mostly subsided. "He said that he wouldn't have said such things out loud if he were not under the influence of medication and head trauma. Is it possible for two men to have sex, or was he delirious?"

"Yes, Gaara, it is possible for two men to have sex. But I highly suggest that you give women a try, first. So, you were just curious because of what Thick-Brows said? That's why you're asking?"

"Yes. But I don't understand. It's anatomically impossible."

"I don't know all the mechanics of it, but believe me when I say that some people can get pretty creative. Um… I think you should ask Kankuro about it when he gets back in a few days. Defiantly ask Kankuro." Temari leaned forward and rubbed her eyes, hiding her smirk. Oh, Kankuro was just going to _hate_ her when he got back.

* * *

"Lee-san, Dr. Hideki cleared you for _light exercise_. Not hundreds of laps around the hospital. You weren't even supposed to leave your room."

Lee frowned and slowed to a brisk walk as he approached the hospital entrance for the two hundred and seventy ninth time. Just as he had promised Gaara, he was trying to complete his three hundred laps. He had waited until the doctor cleared him for physical activity, though he'd wanted to start running right away.

"I am sorry Sumiko-san, but I only have twenty one laps left. If I do not complete them, then I must do five hundred high kicks, and I do not think my head can handle much more bouncing around. I promise that I will return to my room as soon as I am done." Lee told her as he passed, before hurrying back to his run. The nurse just smiled wryly and shook her head. She had gotten to know Lee during his stay at the hospital, and she knew better than to try and make him rest quietly. Better to just let him finish his laps and then force a sedative on him so that he would sleep. She settled against the hospital wall and began waiting patiently.

Every time he passed his nurse at the front doors of the hospital, he would wave and grin at her. He was just gearing up to give her a very triumphant pose, complete with a fist of victory as he ended his last lap, when he realized that she wasn't alone. She was standing (rather stiffly) next to the Kazekage. Lee jumped and landed in front of them with a loud thud.

"I have completed all of my laps for today! Thank you for your patience, Sumiko-san! And it is good to see you again, Gaara-sama!" Lee exclaimed, raising his fist of victory and flashing a blindingly bright smile. Gaara blinked at him slowly, but didn't respond.

"I'm glad that's over with," Sumiko said with a small chuckle. "Now if you'll please come back to your room so that you can take your pills for the night? It's getting late."

"Of course! Thank you so much for looking out for my well being! You are a splendid nurse, and are the forefront of caregivers to come!" Lee said as he followed her through the hospital doors. The Kazekage followed him inside quietly.

"Here you go, Lee-san." Sumiko said once they were back in his room. She held out a small pink paper cup with water, and indicated to an assortment of pills on his nightstand. "Just take your meds, and be sure to drink all the water. You need to stay hydrated, especially after so much exercise in this heat."

Lee nodded seriously and swallowed his pills and water quickly. He sat on his bed, and thanked Sumiko before she left. She left him alone with the Kazekage.

"Did you come here to check on me again, Gaara-sama?" Lee asked politely. He rolled the pink cup between his hands as he spoke.

"Yes." Gaara replied, his aqua green eyes boring into Lee's. "Since we don't know when your people can retrieve you, I have also arranged a place for you to stay when you're well enough. The nurse said that you would likely be discharged in a few days, two weeks after you were initially checked in."

"Thank you again for all your kindness, Gaara-sama." Lee said, smiling so brightly that the Kazekage felt he peculiar urge to avert his eyes. Watching Lee smile was like staring into the sun. Warm, but blinding.

"Say, Gaara-sama?" Lee said after a short period of silence. "Is this a very common cup? Are there lots of them around?" Lee asked, holding up his pink paper cup.

"No." Gaara said, glancing at the cup for just a second before turning his gaze back at Lee. Lee looked bemused and slightly crestfallen as he stared at his cup.

"I recognize this color." Lee mumbled, scrutinizing the pink cup in his hands. "I remember it from somewhere… it was something important to me. But I don't remember what."

"You remember a pink cup?" Gaara asked. To anyone who didn't know better, he would have sounded sarcastic, but he didn't mean it that way.

"No… just the color. I still can't remember anything before I was lost in the desert. My head feels so empty… it's like I'm still lost in that endless void."

Gaara watched the sad look in Lee's eyes for a few seconds longer before he began to feel uncomfortable. He knew that now would be the right time to say something comforting or reassuring to Lee, but Gaara just didn't know how to do that. He didn't have a soothing aura, or even really know how to voice such things. But seeing Lee looking so lost and gloomy… he had to say _something_.

He finally settled with mimicking something he'd seen his sister do for a friend of hers. He hesitated, briefly, and then unfolded his arms and patted Lee's shoulder. It was awkward and disconnected, but it was an effort, none the less. Lee looked up and smiled at him warmly, and placed his hand over Gaara's on his shoulder. Gaara stiffened momentarily at the contact, but slowly relaxed as Lee patted his hand encouragingly.

"Thank you very much. I am sure that I will make it through this and come out the other side even stronger than I was before. When I regain my memory, I will have gained new knowledge to the collection of experiences in my life." Lee said, wrapping his fingers around Gaara's. He could tell that Gaara wasn't used to giving reassurances, but he appreciated it all the more.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Lee expected Gaara to take his hand back and perhaps leave, but he didn't. Gaara was too busy trying to dissect the odd fluttery feeling he felt throughout his body. And Lee's hand on his was so warm… he almost felt like Lee was comforting him, and not the other way around. He didn't want to let go just yet.

"Where will I be staying after I am discharged?" Lee asked.

"A spare room in my residence."

"Oh! I wouldn't want to impose on you, I am sure you are a very busy person, and I do not want to be a bother to you!" Lee exclaimed. His massive brows furrowed anxiously.

"It makes more sense than renting an apartment for you when we don't know how long you'll be here, and there aren't many inns in Suna. You won't be in the way." Gaara said.

"I- I suppose…. I just don't want to be a bother to you. I promise I will do my own dishes, and will keep everything clean during my stay! After I have left, you won't be able to tell that I was ever there in the first place!" Lee added his good guy pose to his promise, taking his hand off of Gaara's to give his thumbs up. Gaara stared at Lee's thumb for a few seconds, before nodding and withdrawing his hand from Lee's shoulder. His body felt comparatively cold without that contact, but he endured it stoically.

Lee's grin faltered and he blinked his eyes rapidly as a sudden wave of sleepiness crashed over him. He swayed slightly in his seat, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Woah… I'm really dizzy… and tired." Lee mumbled.

"Yes. The nurse said that she was planning on sedating you when you came back inside. It was mixed in with your pills." Gaara said, nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Lee whispered, suddenly not having enough energy to say anything else. His vision became blurry, and he slowly slumped onto his side. He closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh. It would be rude to fall asleep in front of the Kazekage, but his body felt so heavy….

Gaara watched all this with stoic disinterest. Lee had been sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, and now his head had fallen on his pillow. His blankets were piled at the foot of the bed, and his legs still dangled in the air. Gaara leaned down to see Lee's face. He was breathing evenly, and he was completely relaxed. They must have given him a large dose.

Gaara hesitated while starring at Lee's disarrayed form before coming to a decision. He gripped Lee's legs by his orange legwarmers and arranged him properly on the bed. He pulled the blankets over Lee's limp form, and brushed the hair from his face. He frowned and paused there, with his fingers in Lee's thick bangs.

Lee's sleeping face was completely different than when he was awake. When he was alert, Lee was expressive in everything he did. He was either blinding people with his smile, or observing his surroundings with a determined, hawk like glint in his eyes. And there was that lost, lonely look that he'd picked up since he'd lost his memory. But his sleeping face was peaceful and pleasant, like nothing could harm him or trouble him ever again. There were no challenges to overcome, no need for youthful determination, and he could just rest. It was a far different state than Gaara had ever experienced in sleep.

Tentatively, Gaara ran the back of his fingers down Lee's temple, cheek, and chin. He was so warm. He continued to breathe softly, and didn't pull away from Gaara's touch. Gaara cupped Lee's cheek, barely touching, eyes wide and entranced. He slowly increased the pressure of his palm on Lee's skin, until he was firmly holding his face.

Lee finally moved. He turned his face into the warmth of Gaara's hand, sighing softly. Gaara's eyes widened mutely, but he didn't pull away. He stayed there for several minutes longer, just staring. Finally, he withdrew his hand and walked out of the room, out of the hospital, and made his way back to his home.

He lay in bed for hours that night, staring at his palm, unable to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee stood by his hospital bed and looked around his room. Everything had been cleaned and organized to be ready for the next patient. What few belongings he had with him were in a large paper bag that he held in his hand. Aside from his weapons pouch, canteen, and the tattered remains of his green spandex, he only had a tooth brush and comb. Both of the last two items were gifts from the hospital.

Lee sighed and scratched the back of his head as he looked around the bare room. It was like he'd never been here. Sadly, this was the only place he could remember living. This is where he'd slept over the past two weeks, chatted with Sumiko when she wasn't busy, and where he'd eaten until he was well enough to visit the cafeteria. He knew that he had another place to call home, somewhere in Konoha. But for now, this hospital room was the closest thing to a home he could remember.

Lee's expression became dazed as he felt a pang of loneliness ache in his chest. He felt somewhat abandoned, too, if he thought about it. How much of a home did he really have back in Konoha, if they couldn't even come for him two weeks after he'd been found? He knew that he'd been wandering around the desert for a long time before that, perhaps weeks. He'd been lost, wounded, and hopelessly alone, without any understanding of where he was or where he'd come from. He'd been having nightmares lately, after he'd stopped relying on Dr. Hideki's sedatives to put him to sleep. He dreamt that he was still dragging himself across that endless ocean of sand, with no one and nothing around to save him from that desolate void. He'd wake up in a sweat, like he could still feel the unforgiving sun beating and burning him.

"Lee-san? Are you ready to leave?" Sumiko called from the door way.

Lee jumped slightly, yanked out of his thoughts of self pity and dejection. He immediately put on his brave face and grinned at Sumiko from ear to ear.

"As ready as I will ever be! Thank you so much for taking care of me over the past two weeks. I am quite fortunate to have such a wonderful person such as yourself to tend to the flower that represents the springtime of my youth! I would not be in the great condition that I am if it were not for your care. I hope I was not too much trouble to you."

"You're not in that great of condition." Sumiko said, rolling her eyes as she walked to Lee's side. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled softly at him. "You'll have to come back to refill your prescriptions, and I will have to stop by and make sure you're not over exerting yourself. We don't want you to undo all that effort we put into fixing you up, alright?"

"Yes, Sumiko-san." Lee said, looking down at his feet and shuffling his weight around. She'd already had to give him this speech a few other times when she'd caught him doing jumping jacks and sit ups in his room.

She reached up to ruffle his bowl cut with a teasing grin. Then she reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Here, take this. It's my contact information. Come and see me if you're not feeling well, or if you just need to visit a familiar face. You have pockets in your new pants, right?"

Lee nodded and accepted the paper, slipping it into the pocket of his tan pants. Since his green spandex had been torn and stained heavily with his blood, he couldn't wear it. The hospital had supplied him with two new sets of clothes, and one set of pajamas. He was wearing a simple pair of pants and a tee shirt, both in earthy tones. He was wearing his orange leg warmers over his pant legs, against the doctor's advice, and his usual bandages from his hands to his elbows. He didn't know where he'd gotten either of them, but he knew that they held heavy sentimental value. Even if he couldn't place certain things in his mind, he was constantly being bombarded (and often confused) by unexpected waves of emotion. The leg warmers and bandages were somehow an important part of who he is. The occasional appearance of pink would make him yearn for the company of someone he couldn't remember. Gaara's visits had left him aching for a challenge to prove himself worthy of _something_ he couldn't quite describe, and when he looked at his own bowl cut in the mirror he felt the urge to shed manly tears and run into a beautiful sunset. While he did find the last urge a bit odd, he didn't question it.

"Thank you again, Sumiko-san. If there in any way I can return your kindness, please do not hesitate to ask." Lee said, his blinding grin softening into something more like a smile.

"Just visit with me sometime." Sumiko said with a laugh, patting his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you around here, and you don't want me to get lonely, now do you?"

She grinned and pulled Lee down by his shoulder as he spluttered some 'Of course not!'s and a couple 'Of course I will!'s, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He turned bright red and spluttered something unintelligible as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have to get back to work, now, but I'll see you later. If I find out that you're straining yourself, I _will_ start sedating you again. Is that clear?" Sumiko said. Her tone was teasing, but Lee nodded because he knew she was serious. She winked at him before turning and walking out of the room, passing a man on her way out.

The man in the door way was dressed all in black, with a black hood that vaguely reminded Lee of cat ears. He wore a Sand headband across his forehead. The man had purple war paint on his face, and was leaning casually against the door frame as he observed Lee.

"Look like you've made a few friends while you were here." He said casually.

"Oh, yes! Sumiko-san has been very kind to me during my recovery." Lee said quickly, walking up to the Sand shinobi and holding out his hand.

"I am Rock Lee! It is nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kankuro. We've met before." Kankuro said, making no move to take Lee's extended hand.

"Oh! I am sorry! I still cannot remember very much from before I was rescued. Um… were we friends, or…?"

"Just acquaintances. I'm Gaara's brother. I came by to show you where you'll be staying."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Kankuro-san! I hope I'm not too much of a bother to you, I would not want to impose."

"It's fine. I just got back from a mission yesterday, and I had some free time. Anything to get me away from the mission reports on my desk." Kankuro turned and started walking down the hospital hallway, indicating that Lee should follow. He did, smiling brightly as he went. He examined Kankuro a bit closer, trying to remember him. He did look familiar, somehow….

"Puppet." Lee muttered, finally making a connection. They were just walking outside the hospital doors and onto the dry Suna streets.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked, raising a painted brow at Lee.

"Oh! I was just trying to remember when I met you before. Is that a puppet on your back? I can vaguely remember you using it in battle some years ago." Lee said, indicating to the large object wrapped in white strips on Kankuro's back.

"Yeah. I control my puppets using chakra strings. You saw me do it during the chunin exams." Kankuro said, shifting the weight of the puppet around on his back. Lee grinned, feeling very proud of himself. It wouldn't be long now before he could even remember his birthday or home address! He was sure of it!

They reached the Kazekage residence in less than an hour. During the walk through the village, Kankuro gave Lee a mini tour. He pointed out the market, a convenience store, the direction to the training field, and a few other places that Lee might need to find by himself, later. Lee felt his fingers itching for a pencil and pad to jot this down with, but settled with repeating Kankuro's words back to him with a nod and firm "Yosh!" to show he had committed it to memory.

Gaara's home was at the edge of the village, just inside the wall that separated them from the greater desert. The Kazekage residence was large, too big to be labeled a house, but too small to be called a mansion. It was the same sandy color as the rest of the buildings of Sunagakure, but it was set apart with the Kazekage's seal on the front door. Lee followed Kankuro inside, being sure to slip out of his shoes in the entryway.

Kankuro gave Lee a quick tour, showing him the kitchen, dining room, the den, Gaara's office, and they were just walking up the stairs to the second floor when Lee found himself facing a woman. She was blonde with no less than four pony tails in her hair. She had a large metal fan strapped to her back, and looked like she had just come back from the dusty training field. She had a bruise just visible on her collar bone, and she was covered in sand and grit.

"Hello, there! I am Rock Lee!" Lee said, holding out his hand toward the blonde woman as he drew level with her at the top of the stairs.

"We've met." She said, smirking and shifting her weight to one hip as she looked him up and down. Her gaze lingered on the orange leg warmers, but she didn't comment.

"Oh! I am sorry! I seem to be doing that a lot today." Lee said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. I heard you got hit in the head pretty hard. You're lucky you didn't lose more than your memory, out there in the desert." She said. Lee nodded in agreement, grinning friendlily.

"I'm Temari. I'm Gaara's sister." The blonde continued. "I live here with Gaara. I need to clean up right now, but Kankuro will show you to your room. Do your own laundry, keep your room clean, be relatively quiet in the house, and we'll have no problems. Alright?"

Lee nodded and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, complete with 'Yosh!'. Temari just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and before I forget, Kankuro." Temari said. She turned to her brother with a devious smirk. "Gaara had something he wanted to ask you about. I know you just got back, but make some time for him, okay? It might turn out to be a long talk."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his sister's smirk, but nodded. She grinned and made her way down the stairs.

"Is Gaara-sama here?" Lee asked as Kankuro led him toward the guest rooms.

"Nah. He usually stays late at the office, doing paperwork, and council meetings, and other Kazekage stuff. He might drop by later to make sure you're settled in, but he doesn't spend very much time at the house."

"Oh, alright, then." Lee said, trying not to sound too disappointed. He'd rather hoped that he would get to spend more time with the red head. But of course someone as important as Gaara would be too busy to spend time with a foreign shinobi with brain damage.

"This is your room. There's the bed, there's the window, there's the dresser, and there's the desk. Any questions?" Kankuro said as he led Lee into his room. It was moderately sized, and very simple. It was probably only used for visiting dignitaries or diplomats.

"I guess not." Lee said. He set his paper bag of meager possessions on the foot of the bed and turned back to Kankuro, at a loss for what to do now.

"So… you don't remember anything?" Kankuro asked, after an awkward pause.

"I have a few vague ideas about my past, but I cannot remember specific people or events. There are a few things that I just _know_ about myself, even if I don't remember why. Such as the leg warmers and bandages. They are a part of who I am, but I do not remember how or why I began to wear them." Lee explained, examining the back of his scarred fingers as he spoke.

"That makes sense, I guess. Well, if you need anything from me, feel free to ask. I have my own apartment further into town. You can usually find me there, at the training field, or with my girlfriend. And Temari can help you out, too, when she's around. But for now… wanna catch a late lunch?" Kankuro asked. It was almost two, and he hadn't eaten, yet.

"Yes! I would love a late lunch! Eating full meals every day is one of the key ingredients to staying strong and youthful!" Lee said with a few eager nods.

"Uh… right. Okay. Um… I guess we should see if Temari wants to tag along, too. She'll start bitching if we don't bother to invite her, even if she already ate."

Lee and Kankuro walked downstairs and found Temari sitting on a chair in the kitchen. She had her fan partially open across her lap, and appeared to be cleaning sand out of the hinges. She ignored them as they into the room as she poked and scrubbed at the metal with an oily cloth.

"Hey, Tem, we were wondering if you wanted to catch a late lunch with us. We can go to that restaurant that you like, and the yakisoba's on me." Kankuro said, watching her hands move in firm strokes down the length of the metal. He looked up to her face in alarm when she made a choking noise. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, turning her face away before Kankuro could see her flush. "I- I, um… I'm not interested. I won't be eating yakisoba for quite a while, so you can just forget about that."

"How come? Just last week you were raving about how much you loved it."

"I just can't, alright? I've got some pretty harsh images associated with it now, and I won't be eating it for a while. Go. Have your lunch."

Kankuro raised his brow and looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and stomped away. Lee followed quickly after him, saying goodbye to Temari over his shoulder. He could just hear Kankuro muttering about women always changing their minds, and wondering why he ever bothered to be nice. Lee hoped he was just venting.

"So, where will we be going, Kankuro-san?"

"I don't know. What do ya feel like eating?"

"Um… I'm fairly certain that I like curry. They had some in the hospital cafeteria, but it wasn't spicy enough." Lee said, trying to remember what foods he might like. He couldn't quite remember what meal to call his favorite, but he knew that he would like something spicy.

* * *

He _did_ like curry, Lee had found out. Kankuro had taken him to a small food joint not too far from the Kazekage residence. Lee had ordered curry, asking the owner of the restaurant to make it as spicy as he could. If it was _too_ spicy, Lee figured he could see it as a challenge and make himself eat all of it. That hadn't been necessary, however. He'd downed the whole bowl eagerly with a glass of milk. Kankuro had tried half a spoonful and nearly died choking. He claimed that Lee's taste buds must be made of steel for him not to feel the burn. Lee had shrugged and continued eating while Kankuro scrubbed his tongue with a napkin.

Now Lee was back in the Kazekage residence. It was almost ten o'clock and Lee was ready for bed. Kankuro had shown him around Suna a bit more after lunch, and then left him at a training field. Lee had taken a shower since then (being very consciences of Suna's water restrictions), unwrapped his bandages, and had changed into his pajamas. Temari was already in bed.

Lee lay down in the unfamiliar bed and rolled around until he was comfortable. His mattress was softer than the one in the hospital, and the sheets were of better quality. Lee didn't particularly miss being in the hospital, but right now he was longing for something familiar to ground himself. He was so lonely, right now. Dozens of answerless questions chased each other through his mind.

Did anyone miss him, back in Konoha? If he were there right now, where or who would he go to for comfort? Did he have his own apartment, like Kankuro? Or did he live with family, like Temari? Did he even have a family waiting for him? Did he have friends that wanted to see him again? Had he ever eaten spicy curry in Konoha, like he had today? What was safe anymore? Why couldn't he go home? What even _was_ home to him?

Lee drifted off into a fitful slumber, and a small tear leaked from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Gaara stepped silently through the front door of his house. It was two o'clock in the morning, and he'd made a firm decision to sleep tonight. He hadn't gotten very much rest over the past few days, and he was getting annoyed. He'd dealt with worse than this when he'd still had Shukaku to deal with, but his body was already beginning to depend on sleep, however little he could get. He was tired, now, and determined to get at least a whole hour of rest, at least.

He began to walk up the stairs toward the bedrooms. He passed Temari's room, brushing his hand lightly across her door. He could faintly hear her soft breathing. He was just passing one of the guest bedrooms when he heard an alarming noise. Quietly, he uncorked the gourd and shifted into a defensive stance. He extended his senses and his eyes penetrated the darkness around him, searching for the source of his agitation.

There it was again. It was a low whimper sounding from one of the guest bedrooms. It was a quiet and breathy sound, barely audiable to Gaara's trained ears. Gaara stealthily placed a hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. He barely cracked the door open and peered inside. He spotted Lee on the bed under the window, with a distressed look on his face. Lee whimpered again, shuddering in his sleep.

Gaara opened the door fully when he was sure that there was no other presence in the room. He walked to Lee's bedside and examined the jonin's form under the covers, searching for any sign that he was hurt. The moon light shined through the window over Lee's bed, highlighting his distressed expression. There was no smell of blood in the air, and his limbs looked fully intact. Gaara wondered briefly if his head was bothering him.

Lee twitched and shuddered. He turned his head slightly and mouthed something in his sleep. Gaara couldn't hear what he'd said, but he could read lips as well as any proper ninja could.

'_Anyone… please…'_ Lee's lips formed the silent words in his sleep. _'I'm lost… I'm no where… I'm all alone… only me… there's only me here…."_

Gaara's dark ringed eyes widened as he watched Lee talk. It appeared that Lee was having a nightmare. He could empathize with what Lee was feeling, which was a very rare thing for Gaara. He flinched slightly as he all too clearly remembered a time when _he'd _been alone. He'd been living only for himself, and had loved himself because no one else would. But Lee wasn't alone. He had many friends waiting for him in Konoha. His teammates, his annoying sensei, that pink haired girl he'd been so obsessed with…. So why would Lee be having a dream like this one?

Lee began to tremble, and his fist clenched beneath the sheets. He scrunched up his eyes like he was in pain, and a tear slid down his cheek and onto his pillow. Gaara could tell that it wasn't the first tear he'd shed so far tonight, and likely not the last. Lee whimpered softly, and his lips began to form new words.

'_It hurts… the sand… it scratches… when will it end? Won't stop… no end… the sun is beating me… it burns, _it burns…' the last part was barely spoken out loud, Lee's voice huffing as though he wanted to cry out, but lacked the strength.

Gaara finally realized what Lee was dreaming about. He was still ambling endlessly across the greater desert, completely alone. He didn't even have the memory of his friends for comfort. He didn't know who he was, where he was, how he'd gotten there, or if the long stretch of sand in every direction would ever end. He was alone and trapped in an endless void of nothingness. So hopeless, so helpless… Gaara couldn't let Lee continue to dream of such things. Lee was hurting terribly inside, in a way very familiar to Gaara, and it couldn't be allowed to continue.

Gaara reached out with a cautious hand toward Lee's shoulder. He knew that you should never wake a ninja with anything less than extreme caution, unless you wanted to lose a limb. Shinobi like Lee were trained to be able to go from deep sleep to battle ready in an instant. Gaara placed his hand softly on Lee shoulder, and shook him slightly.

Lee paused his trembling slightly, but then went back to making distressed noises.

"Lee." Gaara whispered softly. He bent down until his lips were next to Lee's ear, and whispered his name again. Lee stopped shaking, but didn't wake up.

Gaara leaned back, bemused. He rubbed Lee's shoulder through the cloth of his blankets and pajamas. Lee barely twitched, but his face loosened and the pain seemed to fade from his expression. His breathing, which had been rapid and strained, was just starting to slow. Believing that Lee was better now, Gaara stood straight and pulled his hand away. Lee barely paused before his body was rigid with the fear and loneliness of his nightmare once again.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his nose. He couldn't rub Lee's shoulder all night to help him relax, and Lee didn't seem able to wake up right now. But he couldn't just Lee him return to his nightmare. He hesitated briefly, and then placed his palm on Lee's cheek, wiping away the wetness of his tears with his thumb. Gaara could see Lee's lips part slightly in the milky moonlight. Lee breathed in deeply, and then turned his head and sighed into Gaara's fingers appreciatively. Like he'd done in the hospital.

Gaara pondered only for a moment why Lee acted this way. He couldn't come up with any logical answer. Gaara silently lowered the gourd to the floor, and then sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He kept one hand on Lee's face, wiping his cheek dry and running his fingers over his jaw, lips, nose, and impressive brows. He put his other hand on Lee's arm and rubbed soothing circles. Each gentle caress seemed to help Lee relax more and more, until he was completely at peace. Gaara left after almost two hours, feeling sure that Lee would not return to his nightmare.

Gaara crawled into his bed, and had the most peaceful three hours of sleep he'd ever had in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee woke up bright and early at six o'clock. He smiled as he sat up in bed, feeling really good for the first time since he'd lost his memory. Today was a new day, and it was going to be a good one, if it was anything of a reflection of his night. Lee had started off his night badly. He was sure that it was because he'd allowed himself to mope when he should have been optimistic and energetic! However, the power of youth prevailed as it usually did, and his nightmares were defeated and replaced with the most wonderful dreams. Now Lee was feeling happy, youthful, and ready to start his day!

Lee brushed his teeth and combed his hair in the large bathroom near his bedroom. He kept quiet, because Temari was still asleep. Lee couldn't help but think that it was unyouthful of her to still be in bed, but he wouldn't mention it. He didn't know her all that well, yet.

Or did he? Lee wondered. He _had_ met her before, even if he couldn't exactly recall when that was. He tried focusing his thoughts on the blonde kunoichi, trying to remember anything he might know about her. The fan she'd had with her yesterday… he was sure she used that in battle. He could vaguely recall a battle she'd had a long time ago. It was against someone who used shadows and had hair like a pineapple… he'd backed her into a corner, but then had given up? That didn't make any sense, so Lee shook his head and pushed that thought away.

Lee went back into his room and got dressed. He spent a few moments writing in a journal his doctor had given him. Dr. Hideki said that writing down his dreams and thoughts everyday would help him regain his memory faster. He felt that Lee needed some sort of mental exercise as such, since he wasn't in an environment that could jog his memory otherwise. Lee filled a few pages of the book and then trotted down the stairs.

Lee was very happy to find Gaara in the kitchen. He was standing over the stove, and apparently making breakfast. He was wearing a loose yukata, and the gourd was in the corner of the room, out of the way.

"Good morning, Gaara-sama! Did you sleep well?" Lee asked brightly.

Gaara openly examined Lee like he was some odd specimen of insect before dipping his chin a fraction. He turned back to the stove and flipped something in a pan. Lee could smell the eggs cooking.

"That is great! I slept really well, myself. I think that last night was the best sleep I have gotten since before I can remember! Which is not a long time I suppose, but I am happy none the less! I feel the regenerative power of youth flowing through me at full force this morning!" Lee said as he took a seat at the small table. There was a large dining room through a door, but Temari had informed him before she went to bed that they usually just ate at the kitchen table.

"That's good." Gaara stated quietly. He was staring intently at the frying eggs, and Lee couldn't help but wonder if there was something in the Kazekage's silence that he was missing.

"May I help you cook breakfast? I do not want to let you do all the work." Lee said, starting to get up.

Gaara shook his head. "I'm almost done."

"Oh. Alright, then." Lee sat back down. A few moments went by in companionable silence as Lee watched Gaara cook. The red head stared intently at the sizzling eggs, and poked at them every few minutes. The quiet was only interrupted when they heard a loud thump and dragging sound resounding from upstairs.

"Was that Temari?" Lee asked, feeling concerned. Gaara nodded.

"Is she alright?" Gaara nodded again.

"Should I go up there?" Gaara shook his head.

"What is she doing?"

"Waking up." Gaara pulled a few plates down from the cupboards above the sink. He placed a generous portion of scrambled eggs in front of Lee. Lee stood up and got himself a fork and a glass of juice from the fridge. He felt a bit awkward raiding someone else's refrigerator and eating their food, but he didn't know where else he could eat. And it would be rude to not to eat after Gaara had gone through the trouble of cooking.

He was just sitting down again when he heard a slow dragging sound at the top of the stairs, followed by a thump. Drag… thump. Drag… thump. Drag… thump. Lee turned in his chair to see Temari ambling down the stair well. She was dragging her fan along beside her in the same way a toddler drags along an oversized teddy bear. It thumped heavily down each step. She was dressed in loose pajamas covered in purple Sand symbol print. Her hair was a frizzy mess around her head, and she had a glazed look in her heavy lidded eyes.

"Is she awake?" Lee asked, concerned.

"Not until she has her coffee." Gaara murmured as he took a seat next to Lee at the table. He had set another plate of eggs across from them for Temari. "Don't speak too loudly or touch her before then."

"Why not?"

It was at that moment that the unfortunate Kankuro walked into the room, whistling merrily. He looked like he was having a good start to his day, but that changed very quickly. Temari growled at him, a low and scary sound. The look of pure, unadulterated hatred that she gave to her purple painted brother made Lee's knees knock and hands tremble. He quickly averted his gaze from the horrifying sight, and tried to focus on his eggs. Kankuro stopped dead in his tracks, and went silent. Now that the whistling had stopped, Temari continued her slow meander in the general direction of coffee maker.

"She is not a morning person?" Lee asked, _quietly._

"That is an understatement. The last time someone startled her before nine o'clock, Temari whipped her fan around and cut the kitchen table in half. The poor diplomat bastard from Water Country never saw her coming." Kankuro explained in a whisper. He grabbed the fourth and last plate of eggs off the kitchen counter and took a seat across from Gaara, pulling his black hood off to reveal messy brown hair.

"You are up early." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, Yuri had to head out early this morning for a mission and I had to say goodbye _again_. You'd think one hug and kiss would be enough of a goodbye, but I guess girls can't function away from home unless they get all the sappy farewells possible, first. She's only going for a routine escort trip, it'll hardly last a week. Not worth all this fuss." Kankuro complained, but there was a tender look in his eye that Lee recognized.

"You're talking about your girlfriend?" Lee asked, grinning like a teenage girl who was gossiping to a friend about romance.

"Yup. Been dating for almost two months, now." Kankuro said between devouring his eggs hungrily. "This is good. You make this, Gaara?"

"Yes."

"You should cook more often. What's the occasion?"

"I was in a good mood."

"The food is good, Gaara. Thank you! A good breakfast is the key to remaining healthy and youthful to the fullest! And Kankuro, I am very happy for you and your girlfriend!" Lee said in an excited whisper. "It sounds as though you and Yuri have grasped the full power of youth together, and will triumph in the everlasting springtime of love! I hope you are very happy with her."

"Uh… thanks." Kankuro muttered, he averted his eyes from Lee's blinding smile of joy and support, and took another massive bite.

Gaara stared at Lee through his encouraging speech with stoic curiosity. He glanced between his brother and the Leaf jonin a few times before turning his undivided attention to his brother.

"How is it possible for two men to have sex?"

Kankuro choked on his oversized mouthful of breakfast, and Lee gave a panicked squeak. Temari growled at the noise, causing Kankuro to muffle his choking noises behind a napkin. Tears streamed from his eyes as he struggled to breathe around the massive amount of egg that he had inhaled. Lee stared at Gaara with eyes even wider than usual, horror displayed in his expressive eyebrows. He was extremely fortunate not to have any food in his mouth, because it would have fallen from his slack jaw.

After growling at the initial outburst, Temari went back to obliviously fixing her coffee.

"Wh- wha- what did- you the- what the- how did- _what?!_" Kankuro spluttered in a whisper, his voice still hoarse from his choking fit.

Gaara frowned minutely and pushed his glass of water toward his brother, who haphazardly drank a few gulps.

"What the hell prompted you to ask _that_?!" Kankuro demanded in an edged whisper.

"I spoke with Lee." Gaara said in his usual monotone.

Lee squawked loudly in alarm. Temari all but snarled in his direction, gripping the fan tighter and glaring daggers. Lee clamped a hand over his mouth and his horrified eyes turned to Kankuro, who was giving him a death glare that rivaled his sister's.

"_What the hell did you say to him?!_" Kankuro whispered angrily.

"I- I do not- I did not- I-I- I did not mean to speak so crudely, but I was recovering from head trauma! I had no control over my actions. I am very sorry!" Lee whined piteously. He hunkered lower in his seat, his panicked gaze flickering between each of the sand siblings.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Kankuro asked again, his voice slower and softer. Lee began to stutter incoherently.

"He said 'nice ass' and indicated that he wanted me to take my clothes off with him." Gaara explained, perfectly composed as usual. It appeared that Lee was incapable of answering Kankuro's question, so the Kazekage would do it for him. "When I asked him to clarify later, he explained that he was expressing a desire to have sex with me."

"He referred to it as 'youthful fun'." Temari mumbled sleepily as she took a seat next to Kankuro. She had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, and didn't look like she was completely awake, yet.

"Among the living so soon?" Kankuro growled unhappily.

"How could I rest with all the noise you people are making? It's like waking up to find a bunch of howler monkeys occupying the kitchen." She growled angrily.

"What the hell is Gaara asking about gay sex for?!" Kankuro demanded. Apparently his sister knew something more about the subject than he did. Lee whined miserably from where he'd huddled in his seat.

"I told you he had a question for you."

"You didn't mention that it was _this_ kind of question! A little warning would have been nice!"

"It's not my fault that Lee got bashed over the head and came onto our brother. You're the older male relative, and it's your job to talk to him about his stuff. Don't get all huffy just because he's asking about dicks instead of tits." Lee whined louder, and Gaara puckered his brow in thought as he watched his siblings squabble.

"I didn't realize this would be so hard to answer." Gaara murmured with a frown. He took a bite of his eggs and chewed and swallowed thoughtfully. "When Temari suggested that I ask you, I thought that meant that you knew how it worked."

"Oh, that's great Temari, pawn off the tough shit on me. Thanks so much."

"Like I said, it's your _job._ Just have the talk with your little brother, and stop bitching about it."

"Why don't we just have Lee explain? After all, he started this whole thing." Lee whined again and began to hyperventilate.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to incite this reaction! Please do not argue amongst yourselves! Brothers and sisters should get along, not fight! We can all get through this with the power of youth, I am sure of it!" Lee said frantically, his chest heaving in panic.

"I think your overactive 'power of youth' is what started this whole thing, moron." Kankuro scolded.

"Never mind." Gaara sighed as he gathered up his empty plate. "I will just go to library and consult someone there."

"NO!" Lee, Kankuro, and Temari all exclaimed together. Gaara stared at them unflinchingly and raised a bare eyebrow.

"Uh, what I mean is," Kankuro muttered. He wringed his hood in his hand as he spoke. "I'll, er… I'll explain. Temari's right, it's my job. But, uh… not right now. Don't ask about it to anyone else. We don't want to start a bunch of rumors. Just give me some time to… prepare. I'll ask around, or… no… I'll figure something out. We'll talk later."

Gaara observed his brother for a moment and then nodded. He put his dishes in the sink without a word and went upstairs to his room to change into the Kazekage's robes.

"Lee, stop that. You're going to pass out." Temari scolded over her breakfast. Lee was still breathing too rapidly, and he was turning a bit blue in the face. He tried to focus on taking deep breaths, and getting his heart to stop pounding so fast. Kankuro muttered something unintelligible into his eggs and chomped angrily.

Gaara walked back down the stairs fully clothed and with the gourd strapped to his back. He stoically nodded to the three at the table as he passed, and went to work. Temari and Kankuro followed suit, and Lee went to the training field to blow off some steam.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sumiko-san!" Lee exclaimed brightly, running down the dusty Suna street and waving enthusiastically. The brunette in question was standing outside a small restaurant. She smiled warmly and gave a much more subdued wave in Lee's direction. As Lee slowed to a stop, he was startled to realize that his friend wasn't dressed in her usual nurse's uniform. This may not be a meeting for the sake of his health, but he hadn't seen her in anything but her blue scrubs before.

Now she was wearing a dark skirt. She wore a dark purple tank top with black mesh beneath it. Her long, sleek brunette hair was thrown back over her shoulders. Her Suna headband was across her forehead as usual. Lee couldn't help but notice the subtle hint of make up around her eyes and lips. She seemed to have put an effort into her appearance today, and Lee couldn't help but wonder if there was some special occasion he didn't know about. As far as he knew, today was just like any other day, with the exception of meeting his friend for dinner.

"Hey, Lee-san." Sumiko greeted when Lee was within hearing distance. "You're looking better."

"Thank you, Sumiko-san! I am feeling very good! The Power of Youth has been on my side during my recovery. My body is healing fast, and I am sure that my mind will catch up soon!"

"Still can't remember anything, huh?" she said, her expression sympathetic.

"Some things are clearer, but for the most part, no. If I had not been identified in the hospital, I do not think I would have even remembered my name." Lee said sadly.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, none the less. So, are you hungry?" Sumiko smiled up at him and patted his arm warmly.

"Yes, I am. And I am very happy to see you outside of the hospital. The presence of a friend is never quite the same when that friend is examining my head or refilling my prescriptions." Lee said with a small laugh.

Sumiko laughed lightly, too, and lead Lee inside the restaurant. It was a popular place, and they had to wait a few minutes before a table opened up. The eatery had a casual feel to it, and it was an easy atmosphere to relax in. There were several off duty ninjas as well as civilians in almost every available seat. Lee and Sumiko managed to find an empty table in a corner.

"What are you going to order?" Lee asked.

"Yankiniku." Sumiko said without a pause.

"What is that?" Lee asked, furrowing his brows.

"It's kind of barbeque served over rice. It's really good, here. "

"Then I believe that I shall have that, too. I still cannot remember the names of my favorite foods, aside from curry. I am trying new things with almost every meal I eat." Lee said, grinning proudly.

"Alright. I think you'll like it."

A tall waiter came by and took their orders. Unlike most other places, restaurants in Suna did not bring you glasses of water unless you specifically ask for it. Neither Lee nor Sumiko did.

"How have you been settling in at the Kazekage's residence?" Sumiko asked, politely.

"Very well! The Kazekage and his family have been very kind to me during my stay. I almost incurred Temari's morning wrath yesterday, but I managed to escape unharmed. Kankuro-kun has invited me out on patrol with him in a couple days, since I do not have much else to do. Gaara-sama has been very good to me. He visits with me every day, and I even spent time with him at the training field the other day." Lee grinned happily, and decided not to mention that the reason Gaara had sought him out at the training field was to warn/threaten Lee not to overexert himself, or the Kazekage would bury him up to his neck in sand. The other ninjas practicing nearby had acted nervous and frightened of the threat, but Lee had insisted at the top of his lungs that he was in his best and most youthful condition, and that he needed to keep training. Gaara had stared at him mutely for a few seconds, and then made the sand under Lee's feet pull him under until he was in fact, buried up to his neck. Lee viewed it as a challenge, and worked for over an hour on digging himself out. It had been a worthy challenge indeed.

At the mention of Gaara, Sumiko's polite smile wavered at bit. Her thin brows furrowed anxiously.

"Lee-san…" Sumiko said, quietly. She reached her hand across the table to indicate that she wanted his undivided attention. "Just how much do you remember about the Kazekage? From before you were found in the desert?"

"Why do you ask?" Lee responded, innocently.

"I'm just a bit worried about you, Lee. You're a really nice guy, but I think you're a little naive. I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm just trying to watch out for you. Please understand." Sumiko said. Her eyes were earnest with honest concern. Lee was puzzled, but tried not to frown.

"I do not understand what you are getting at."

"Please, what do you remember about the Kazekage?"

"I remember the battle during the preliminaries of the chunin exams." Lee murmured, still confused by Sumiko's concern. "He was very strong. He defeated me."

"He crushed your arm and leg." Sumiko told him, her subdued voice was just tinged with indignation at the light tone Lee had used to describe the battle.

"Well, yes, he did. But I survived, and now I am better for it."

"Lee-san, this is exactly what I mean." Sumiko told him sternly. "You're overly optimistic, or very naïve. I'll bet you don't even blame him for what he put you through, do you? He was a monster, then, through and through."

"I do not think I appreciate the way you are speaking about Gaara-sama." Lee said. He leaned away from her in his seat, frowning with disapproval.

"Please don't think badly about me. I'm just worried about you."

"What is there to be worried about?"

"I don't… I don't think that you remember the person that Gaara-sama used to be… before he became the Kazekage." Sumiko said slowly, trying to choose her words with care. "He was a horrible monster. He wasn't … normal. Not right. Even now, he…"

It was then that Sumiko fell silent as the waiter brought them their meal. Lee nodded and thanked the man politely, but didn't smile as brightly as usual. What was Sumiko talking about? Gaara wasn't a monster! He was a perfectly decent person. He was a leader to be admired, a bit quiet and intimidating at times, and he was very powerful, but not a monster!

"Lee-san, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But if I don't tell you these things, no one will. Everyone acts like the Kazekage is this wonderful, amazing person and always has been. No one likes to admit it, but there was a time when Gaara-sama used to slaughter people like you and me on an almost regular basis, just for the thrill of it, completely unprovoked. Just because he could." Sumiko's eyes darted around the restaurant as she spoke, as if she were afraid of something. No one else could hear her lowered voice but Lee.

Lee stared at her with wide, confused eyes. That didn't sound like the Gaara he knew. Why would she say such awful things about her leader? Lee knew that Gaara wouldn't hesitate to kill in battle, like any good shinobi. But what Sumiko was suggesting was just… Lee couldn't imagine Gaara doing anything like that!

"I do not remember that. Why would you say that about him?"

Sumiko sighed and took a bite of her yankiniku. It didn't taste as good as it usually did, because of the tension in the air. She felt bad to burst his oblivious, optimistic bubble, but felt that he needed to know. He needed to be aware of whose house he was falling asleep in every night, and what that man was capable of. While she didn't think that Gaara would hurt Lee unprovoked, there was always a chance. The Kazekage had come a long way over the years, but she still didn't trust him. Many of the villagers never would.

Lee watched her for a few seconds, and then took a bite of his own food. He, too, thought it would have tasted better if they were having a lighter conversation.

"Lee-san, I think you're the only one in all of Wind Country that doesn't know about the history of Gaara of the Desert. About what he was before he was Kazekage. He's a legend."

"I can believe that." Lee said, after swallowing a mouthful. Gaara was extremely powerful, and had an air of having seen it all, and been everywhere. That's what legends were made of.

"His past is full of bloodshed and tears and demons. Do you even know what… what Shukaku was?" Sumiko said Shukaku in a whisper so quiet, Lee almost missed it.

"No, I do not."

"When Gaara-sama was born, the demon of the sand was sealed into his body. That demon's name was Shukaku. The seal was created in a way so that Gaara-sama would harness the demon's powers and become the ultimate weapon of the Sand village. His mother cursed him, and died shortly after the birth. The 'Ultimate Defense' appeared out of nowhere, and wouldn't let anything harm the container of the one-tailed beast. As Gaara-sama grew up, he became unstable. He killed anyone who so much as looked at him wrong, and never thought twice about it. His 'Ultimate Defense' protected him so that he never got so much as a scratch or a bruise from his enemies. He became an unstoppable killing monster."

Lee set down his fork, beginning to feel sick. He would have accused Sumiko of playing some cruel joke on him, if it weren't for the seriousness in her expression.

"He was evil and cruel and only cared about himself. He would have killed his brother or sister without a second thought, if they'd given him the incentive. He was insane. He _became_ the demon, Shukaku." Sumiko reached over as if to take Lee's hand, but he pulled away from her, his stare accusing.

"He is not like that. Gaara-sama cares about this village and the people in it. I was told about the Akatsuki's attack. Gaara almost gave his life to protect yours, and everyone in Sunagakure. A demon would not do that."

"That's true. He has changed since he was an unstable child who killed at random. He evolved, so that he would appear… almost normal. But he's not, Lee-san. When he was taken by the Akatsuki, they ripped the demon from his body. He is no longer a container for the demon of the sand, but the damage is done. He hides it well, most days, but he is not right in the head. Haven't you felt it? Whenever you were with him in silence, couldn't you feel something writhing beneath the surface? Like he's just waiting, and biding his time before he attacks? He may not have Shukaku anymore, but he doesn't need the demon. He is monster enough all on his own."

"You are wrong." Lee said softly. He could feel his hands shaking, so he hid them under the table. "Gaara-sama is a good person. I may not know much about his past, but I know who he is now. You are wrong."

For once, Lee was at a loss for words. He didn't know what else to say in Gaara's defense, so he stopped speaking. He stared down at his half eaten meal, not able to meet Sumiko's eye.

She stared at his expression of muted anger and hurt. She wanted to press the issue, to convince him that she was telling the truth, but she knew how stubborn Lee could be. She decided to let it drop, for now.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to hear all that, but I thought that you had the right to know who you're living with. Please forgive me for intruding. I won't bring it up again."

Lee nodded slowly, still unable to meet her eyes. His picked up his fork again and began to finish eating his meal, mechanically. They passed the next few minutes in awkward silence. Sumiko finally managed to break the tension by telling Lee about her day. He had smiled politely, and listened as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Gaara walked through the front door to the house, late as usual. He silently slipped off his shoes and Kazekage hat in the entryway, and made his way to the upper level of the house. He didn't bother turning on any lights as he ambled through the house.

Gaara had a mild headache. A jonin team had returned to Suna this afternoon from an S ranked mission to Fire Country. The team has consisted of four people, but only two had survived. It was a terrible loss. Gaara had gone over the details of the mission again and again, reviewing file after file, trying to figure out what exactly went wrong. What could have been done to prevent this? While it was a known fact that ninjas died all the time, even one loss of life from his village felt like too much to Gaara.

Many of the details of this mission hadn't made any sense. The Sand jonin were supposed to rendezvous with someone from Leaf to restock supplies and relay messages. But that's where the mission had gone wrong. Instead of a Leaf representative, there had been a few masked nin occupying the safe house. They hadn't seemed to expect the Suna team's arrival, but they didn't hesitate to initiating combat. Had the Leaf rep been assassinated? It seemed unlikely that Leaf would betray the alliance.

Gaara sighed and decided to take a (quick) shower to help him relax. He spent less than ten minutes under the water flow, but it did help clear his mind.

Dressed in a loose yukata with his hair still wet and dripping, Gaara was on his way to his room when he heard a familiar whimper from Lee's room. Gaara sighed and opened the door to the Leaf jonin's bedroom, and quietly slipped inside.

Lee had been living in the Kazekage's residence for almost ten days, now. Almost every night, Gaara would come home to find Lee whimpering and shuddering in fear of his nightmares. Gaara always calmed him by stroking his face, hair, and arms. Sometimes he had to do it for hours before Lee would settle down, whispering soft words of encouragement all the while, and a couple times he'd only needed to pet Lee's head for a few minutes. But it always worked, in the end. And it helped calm Gaara, too. Gaara was so used to being held at arm's length from everyone, never being touched in an affectionate way. Being able to connect on such a basic level with another human being, whether that being were or weren't conscious, was more precious to Gaara than he could ever begin to describe. Gaara never told Lee about these late night visits, or anyone else for that matter.

Gaara sat on the edge of Lee's bed, and looked down at Lee's sleeping face. Lee was curled into a ball on his side, facing Gaara. His large brows were furrowed tightly in distress, and he was breathing rapidly. His lips were quivering, but he wasn't forming the words well enough for Gaara to read. Lee alternated from violent trembles to holding unnaturally still. He twitched jarringly when Gaara placed a gentle hand on his arm, but then began to barely relax under the touch. Gaara began to rub soothing circles up and down Lee's left bicep.

This went on for a while. Gaara slowly traced his way up Lee's body to his face. His fingers stroked Lee's brow, the side of his face, the length of his nose, the shape of his lips, the pink of his cheeks. He ran his hands down the length of Lee's arm, and traced the back of each of his fingers. He was about to pull away, having successfully stifled Lee's whimpers, when Lee did something that he'd never done on any of the previous nights. Just as Gaara was pulling his himself away from Lee's warmth, Lee reached out and gripped his hand.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit, and he looked to Lee's face. Surely Lee had woken up and was now wondering what Gaara was doing to him while he slept. But Lee's face was just as relaxed as before, and his eyes twitched under his lids, seeing something in his dreams. Gaara looked at where his hand was joined with Lee's with curiosity. He lifted his hand a few feet above Lee's sleeping form, and Lee's hand came with it, his arm limp but his grip firm. Gaara flexed his fingers and shook his hand as if to flick Lee's grip away, but the sleeping man only clutched tighter.

Gaara sighed and dropped his hand back to the bed. It looked like he wasn't going to escape the Leaf's grasp any time soon. This would be annoying to explain if Lee woke up to find himself holding hands with the Kazekage.

Holding hands…

Now that Gaara thought about it, he'd never held someone's hand before. Not even his brother and sister. He thought about that for a moment, before tentatively squeezing Lee's hand in his. Lee smiled softly in his sleep and hummed, making Gaara ponder if he was really unconscious. Lee relaxed again quickly, and Gaara stopped staring at his face long enough to examine their hands again. Holding Lee's hand was a warm and gentle embrace between the two of them. Gaara wondered innocently if this is what a hug might feel like. It was pleasant.

Lee's palm was calloused, scarred, and rough against Gaara's. Gaara rubbed his comparatively pristine thumb in a circle on the back of Lee's unbandaged hand. The moonlight illuminated Gaara's skin against Lee's, giving him an almost ghost like appearance next to this tan, dark haired man. He stared for several minutes longer, before turning his eyes to the nightstand, instead.

There was something there that hadn't been there, before. A notebook, that looked like it was almost a third full of Lee's writing. There was a pencil beside it. Gaara wondered why Lee had left it out tonight, instead of placing it out of sight like he usually did.

Gaara knew that others would find it wrong and majorly invasive to go through someone else's things, but Gaara didn't particularly care. He was stuck here until Lee let go of his hand, and now that he saw the notebook, he wanted to see what was written in it.

He reached carefully over Lee with his unoccupied hand and picked up the book. He balanced it on one knee, and flipped it open to the first page. The lighting was uncomfortably dim, but Gaara could manage just fine. He began to read and realized that it was a journal, not just a notebook.

_Day 4 Since Rescue_

_About four days ago, I was found wandering around in the desert, not far from the border between Rain Country and Wind Country. I was fortunate enough to have been found by Sand ninjas, who are allies to Leaf. Apparently, I come from Leaf. _

_I am told that before I was found, I had been in a battle. I had assumed as much myself, due to the nature of the wounds I am still healing from. I am covered in deep cuts, bruises, and until recently I was suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. That last part was because I was lost in the desert for what I could only assume to be weeks. I have taken a nasty hit to my head, and am consequentially suffering from memory loss. Dr. Hideki, the man who is taking care of me here in the Suna hospital, suggested that I start a journal. He said that recording my thoughts, dreams, and feelings on paper every day would help me regain my memory faster. He is a very smart man, and I am sure he is in the full springtime of his youth. This is the first entry in my new journal._

_Here is what I know about myself; my name is Rock Lee. I am a shinobi from Konoha. _

_That is it for now. I am sure that with determination and hard work, I will remember more about myself in no time at all!_

_~Rock Lee_

Gaara barely paused before turning to the next page. That fist entry sounded like Lee, alright. The second entry was much the same, with an added note that he'd lost his memory of the previous day as well. He'd woken up that morning not knowing where he was, or how he'd gotten there. The same could be said for the third entry. The doctor had had to show him the notebook and remind him to write in it all over again, until his mind stabilized and regained short term memory. Gaara flipped to the fourth entry.

_Day 7 Since Rescue_

_Once again, I have woken up this morning without a clue as to where I am, or even who I am for that matter. But I feel good today. My head is clearer, if not a bit achy. I am confident that I will not wake up tomorrow and forget what happened today. Surely the power of youth shall not fail me!_

_I had a terrible nightmare last night. I dreamt that I was back in the desert. There was absolutely no one else there. I did not know my name. I did not even know that I had a name. All I could do was march on under the cruel sun, walking nowhere, and away from nothing. In the dream, there was not even the occasional cactus for me to set as a goal in reaching. There was only dune after dune of endless sand. It burned my bare feet, for I had lost my shoes long ago. I did not even remember having shoes, because I could not remember anything. There was not even the occasional mirage to give me false hope, because I could not remember any pleasing form for my mind to trick me with. Then night fell, and still I trudged on. It became frigidly cold, instead of hot, and I could only shiver and continue walking. Deep in my soul, I knew I would never find a way out. I would walk on for eternity through the endless void of sand, completely alone_

Gaara paused to ponder that, and looked up from the book. He had had worse dreams than that when he had been plagued with Shukaku, but none quite like that. Lee was a happy, optimistic person. He'd been through a lot in his life and made it through with a smile. But Gaara seriously doubted that he had smiled in the desert. He had noticed that Lee didn't smile as often as the last time they'd met. He always grinned hugely if he was talking to someone or he thought someone was watching him. But he didn't smile when he was alone, anymore. He never smiled in private.

_On a more positive note, I met the Kazekage of Sunagakure, today. He was younger than I would have guessed a Kage to be. He has beautiful hair like flames, and his eyes are a green blue as deep as the ocean. He has the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. I wonder why, but it would be rude to ask. He carried a giant sand gourd on his back, and his skin is smooth as porcelain. From what I can tell, he has many admirers among the nurses, though I believe that Sumiko-san is an exception to that. It is almost as if she is afraid of him, and I cannot help but wonder why. _

_I am rather embarrassed after that meeting, though. Apparently, he visited me when I first came to the hospital. During that meeting, I was impulsive and out of sorts. I openly hit on him, acting like we were in a bar and not in a hospital. It was extremely rude of me, and I am going to do 300 laps around the hospital as soon as Dr. Hideki clears me for exercise. _

_The encounter has left me wondering about my own sexuality. I have nothing against homosexuals, and it is not as if I can remember past relationships. I will have to think about this, and try to remember whether I want a man or woman as my special person. I had assumed that I am straight, but I might have just forgotten. _

Gaara thought about that for a moment. His brother had finally gotten back to him about how men have sex with each other. Kankuro had come into his office a few days ago with a package. He dumped it on Gaara's desk, and said that it would answer all his questions.

"Either keep them or burn them, but I don't ever want to see them again. I don't wanna hear another fuck'n word about this, and _do not_ ask where I got it all from. Alright?"

Gaara had nodded, and opened the box just as Kankuro was rushing out the door. Inside the package was several explicit gay magazines, books on gay sex, condoms, and even a couple tubes of lube. Gaara had gone through it all with interest, and then stored the box in the closet of his room in case he needed to refer back to it later. Temari had been right when she'd said that people could be extremely creative. Gaara had never had much for sexual urges, but some of the details in one of the more informative instruction books had left him rather pink in the cheeks.

Gaara flipped randomly through Lee's journal, and began reading again after the first night Lee had stayed in the Kazekage residence.

_Day 15 Since Rescue_

_Last night started in the same way as usual. I dreamt that I was walking aimlessly across the never ending desert, so lonely and so lost. But then something new happened. An angel appeared and began to walk along side me. I did not believe it was real, so I continued walking. As I went, the angel began to stroke my shoulder with a touch that was too real to be a mirage. I began to hope that I wasn't alone after all. The angel drifted away from me for a moment, but then returned and caressed my face. I stopped walking, and leaned into my angel's kind touch. My angel was so warm, and cloaked in white light so that I could not see its face. Its warmth was not painful like the desert sun, it was soft and tender, like I'd image a kiss to be. My angel embraced me, and I knew that I was not alone anymore. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I was somewhere green. I was surrounded by friends. I could not see their faces, but I knew they were there. I knew that they loved me._

Gaara sharply shut the book with a loud snap. Lee startled in his sleep, and let go of Gaara's hand. He rolled away and began to snore softly.

Lee thought he was an angel? No, no, no… Gaara was no angel. He did not have a real life demon since he'd lost Shukaku, but he was still far from being an angel. He'd done so many bad, evil things in his life…. Gaara had been the closest thing to a real demon as humans can get. He was not as severe, now, but the damage was done. It was still the way he often thought, Shukaku or no. The thought that anyone could think of him as an angelic being, even without knowing who it really was that was banishing the bad dreams… it was unnerving, to say the least.

Feeling confused and somehow dejected, Gaara stood from Lee's bed and quickly left the room. He needed to think, he needed to sit on the roof for a while. And he needed to figure out just what this _other_ emotion was, this thing that was swirling around his stomach and chest like a subdued sandstorm. An _angel_ of all things.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee sighed as he put his full canteen in his backpack. He strapped on his weapons pouch, and tied his headband on his head. He felt the urge to wrap it around his waist, but there wasn't the same give in the standard Sand outfit that he suspected there was with his demolished spandex. He double checked his pack to make sure he'd put in everything he needed. There wasn't much, aside from water, a first aid kit, and desert rations. He'd packed his journal on impulse, and that was it.

Today was the day he was going out with Kankuro and a few other Sand ninjas to patrol a few select borders. Since there was still no sign that a Leaf envoy was on their way to retrieve him, Lee insisted that he be put to work while he waited. He was getting restless. There just wasn't much for him to do aside from train and daydream. Temari had given him some paper occupy his time, but it was a job that didn't supply the adrenaline rushes needed to keep Lee from fidgeting all day.

Lee shouldered his pack and met Kankuro downstairs. Lee had left a note for Gaara at the front door, informing him where Lee would be if he wasn't back before the Kazekage came home. Gaara probably already knew he was going with the patrol unit, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

The red head in question hadn't been to the house in days. In fact, Lee hadn't seen him since the disturbing conversation he'd had with Sumiko. He had tried not to dwell on it, but her words just kept coming back to him.

"_He's a monster."_

"… _I don't think that you remember the person that Gaara-sama used to be…"_

"…_there was a time when Gaara-sama used to slaughter people like you and me on an almost regular basis, just for the thrill of it…"_

"_His past is full of bloodshed and tears and demons."_

It was true that Lee had lost a huge chunk of his memories of Gaara, along with the rest of Lee's past. He could vaguely remember the cruel smile that had twisted Gaara's lips like a grimace during battle. He could remember the blood lust that had radiated off of his opponent when Gaara had crushed his limbs in the sand. He could remember the hungry killing intent that was so thick in the air. But Gaara wasn't like that anymore. He was a good person, now. He'd become the Kazekage, the protector of Sunagakure. He would never hurt his people again, Lee was sure of it.

"_He killed anyone who so much as looked at him wrong…"_

"…_unstoppable killing monster…"_

"_He was evil and cruel and only cared about himself."_

"_He would have killed his brother or sister without a second thought, if they'd given him the incentive."_

He's not like that anymore! Lee repeated it over and over again in his head as Kankuro lead him to the village gates. Gaara would never kill his villagers, and he would never kill his family. Just remembering them all squabbling together during breakfast, or one of the rare times all the siblings would all be free from work at the same time and spend the afternoon together, Lee couldn't even begin to picture Gaara hurting Kankuro or Temari. It was an impossibility.

"_He _became_ the demon, Shukaku."_

"_He is monster enough all on his own."_

Gaara changed. He used to be that creature that sacrificed blood to the sand, but he _changed._ _Before_ he'd lost the demon, _before_ Shukaku's influence had been eradicated, Gaara had changed for the better. He had tamped down on the demon's evil thoughts and actions, and had harnessed the one tail's power for the good of the village.

"_He's a legend."_

Yes, Gaara was a legend. Not only because of what he was now, but because of what he used to be. People still told stories of the blood thirsty child killer, the insane jinchuriki that had never been touched in battle. That's what saddened Lee the most. Some people just couldn't forget Gaara's past, or even acknowledge what his had sculpted the future to be. He was a better person, now, and there were many people who would not see that. People like Sumiko.

"Hey, Lee! You with me, there?" Kankuro asked, waving a hand in front of Lee's glassy eyes. Lee jolted lightly, and realized that they'd reached the gate. There were a couple other shinobi behind Kankuro, eyeing Lee with interest.

"I am sorry, Kankuro-san! I suppose I was not quite awake, yet. But I am fully alert now, and ready to do whatever is needed to overcome this challenge of our youth!" Lee said. He put his hand on his hip and stuck out his thumb. The other Sand ninjas were giving him odd looks, but that wasn't unusual to Lee. He'd become oblivious to such reactions ages ago.

"It's just patrol, Lee, calm down. Just remember what I taught you about desert survival, don't get separated from the group, and you'll be fine. This is mostly just an excuse for you to stretch your legs, but keep an eye out and let us know if you see anything suspicious."

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed brightly. Kankuro rolled his eyes, and the team set off into the deeper desert.

* * *

"Gaara! We've got a problem."

Gaara looked up from his desk to see Temari standing in the doorway to his office. She had a serious look on her face, and she was clutching a scroll.

Gaara held out his hand for the scroll, not saying anything. Temari handed it to him.

"This just came in from patrol unit B." She told him.

Gaara quickly scanned the letter, frowning lightly. According to the message, the Leaf ninja they'd rescued almost a month ago had now gone missing again. Lee had gone with Kankuro's patrol for the day. Everything had gone perfectly well during the routine trip. Lee had turned out to be very helpful, and easy to get along with once you got past the leg warmers and blinding smiles. But just as the patrol was turning back to Suna, they'd been hit by a freak sandstorm. It had appeared out of nowhere, and they'd been forced to take cover. Lee had gotten separated from them almost immediately, and was still lost. The rest of the patrol had escaped the storm before they could get hit by its full force, and had sent the message relaying Lee's status.

Freak storms like these could last for days at a time, and Lee didn't have proper desert survival training. Unless he'd gotten free of the sand storm right away like Kankuro's team had, Lee would likely die out there.

"I'm going." Gaara stated to his sister. She wached as he dropped the scroll on his desk and committed the hand seals for a transportation jutsu. The sand swirled around his form, and then he was gone.

* * *

Lee shivered and huddled in on himself sorrowfully. It was so cold. He was freezing. His teeth were chattering noisily, and he could barely feel his fingers. The last thing he'd thought to pack for a daytime trip through the desert was a _blanket_. This was a life lesson. If he survived this, he'd swear to carry a spare blanket with him everywhere he went.

Lee nodded at this mute declaration, but couldn't do much else in his state. When the storm had hit, he'd tried to stay with the group. But the elements were too strong, and it came so suddenly, out of _nowhere_. He'd been taken completely by surprise, and he'd gotten lost before he could gain his bearings. Lee had fortunately remembered the basic survival tactics that Kankuro had explained to him. He'd closed his eyes as tightly as he could, and used the cloth of his headband to filter the sand particles in the air from his mouth and nose. He'd managed to unearth a pair of goggles from his pack, and had stumbled aimlessly through the raging wind and sand for what felt like an eternity. He knew that if he stopped, he would be buried and suffocate in minutes, so he'd kept moving his feet.

Eventually, he'd come across a rocky outcropping in the sand. He'd found it entirely by luck, and had wept in relief as he found the mouth of a cave not far from where he'd first touched the stone structure. Now he was inside, shivering and miserable, but grateful to be out of the violent storm. His whole body felt like one huge bruise. Any exposed skin was covered in bloody scratches, making him look like some kind of zombie from a horror film. His bandages were amazingly resilient, but even they had fallen to tatters eventually. He'd tried to tend to his wounds with his first aid kit, but his hands had begun to tremble beyond his control and he'd been forced to give up.

Now all he could do was huddle in on himself for warmth, and wait. He was all alone in the cold and dark, without even a blanket for company. This was dragging out the vivid memory of his trek through the desert, only this time it was worse. This pain and loneliness was more vivid now than any nightmare he'd ever had, and now he didn't even have a distant horizon to follow. There was nothing in this darkness. There was no one. There as only Lee. And this time, no angel would embrace him and lead him to somewhere warm and green. This time, he was sure he would die, and be trapped in the void forever.

* * *

Gaara had been searching for hours. The storm was violent, extreme, and unforgiving. He'd expected as much, considering the sudden furiousness with which it had appeared. Storms like this were known for lasting for days, and only growing stronger and harsher until the end, when it would suddenly disappear, as quickly as it had come.

Gaara couldn't find Lee anywhere. It had been hours since he'd first entered the storm, and he was getting very tired. Gaara's chakra levels far exceeded the norm, but the fact remained that he no longer had Shukaku. He could not rely on the one tailed demon's supply of chakra, only his own. He was very strong, but he was only human. He was beginning to sweat from the exertion of keeping the wind and grains of sand at bay. His defense was partially unsheathed in an effort for protection.

Had Lee been buried beneath the sand? Gaara doubted that Lee would hold still long enough for that to happen, but there was still a chance. Even if he had been buried, Gaara hadn't felt the jonin's presence in the storm, yet. Lee could be dead… but Gaara didn't want to think about that until he was sure.

There! Not far from where Gaara stood was a stone outcropping. Gaara extended his senses through the storm, and found that the massive stone was hollow. He headed toward it, feeling hopeful. He half circled the protruding rock, until he found an entrance inside. He stepped in, and extended the sand of his gourd into the darkness to gain an awareness of what lay inside.

Lee was here, and he was alive. Gaara walked quickly to the Leaf jonin's side and looked down at Lee's huddled body. It was too dark, so Gaara performed a small illumination jutsu. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Lee was in the fetal position, with his arm wrapped around his legs in a death grip. He was covered from head to foot in his own blood, and wasn't moving. His breathing was shallow and weak. His head was lying on its side against his knees, so Gaara could see his face. Lee's dark eyes were half closed, and his lips were turning blue.

Gaara heard alarm bells ringing in his head over the loud roar of the storm raging outside. Lee was dying. Gaara had to do something. Gaara wanted to transport them both out of there right away, but he'd been too weakened by fighting the storm. He couldn't spend that much chakra getting them to safety. But he had to do _something._

"Lee." Gaara stated, hoping that Lee was somewhat aware. The shinobi showed no sign that he had heard. Gaara knelt down and placed his fingers against Lee's bloody forehead. The Leaf headband was clutched in the jonin's hand. Lee's body was cold, even the blood that stuck to Gaara's hand.

Gaara stripped himself of his Kazekage robe, which he had been wearing when he'd transported himself away from Suna. He was wearing his usual black shirt and pants underneath. He wrapped the robe around Lee's unresponsive form, soiling the white cloth with Lee's red blood. Gaara rubbed Lee's arms through the cloth, trying to get some reaction to prove that Lee was still among the living. Lee didn't twitch.

Gaara spotted Lee's pack just a few feet away. It was badly torn and the contents were falling out. Gaara pick up the half opened first aid kit from the ground. He gently unwrapped Lee's arms from around his knees, trying not to feel alarmed by the way they fell so limply from his body. Gaara extended Lee's arm, and removed the tattered bandages.

Gaara put his ear against Lee's chest and listened to him breath. He couldn't detect any debris from the storm in Lee's lungs. Lee must have covered his mouth and nose well.

The wounds that covered Lee's body were not immediately fatal, to Gaara's relief. Lee had probably been stuck out in the storm unprotected for a long time before he'd found the cave. Gaara gently wiped away the blood from Lee's body, and rubbed antiseptic into the wounds. Lee finally moved, to whine and pull weakly away from Gaara's efforts. Gaara was sure that Lee was acting on purely primal instincts, now. He only wanted to get away from the sting of the ointment and rest in peace. Gaara refused to relent however, and finished cleaning Lee's arms quickly. He extended the jonin's legs away from his body, and caught Lee as he began to fall over.

Lee's legs were mostly fine. Ironically, the leg warmers that he had risked heat stroke by wearing in the hot sun had deterred most of the damage from the storm. There were only a couple cuts where the cloth around his knees had been torn. Gaara cleaned those quickly. Sand and grit from the desert was very dangerous when left to its own devices. If it wasn't cleaned, it would infect the body and cause the victim to rot alive. Gaara wanted to wash most of the blood from Lee's skin and clothes, but that would be a waste of what little water Lee had in his canteen. There was no other source, for now.

By the time Gaara had moved onto Lee's face and neck, Lee had begun to shiver and whine miserably. Large tears leaked from his wide, unseeing eyes. Gaara hated seeing this. Lee was such a bright, happy person; it was beyond tragic to see him so broken. Gaara wiped down Lee's neck and face tenderly, until he was sure there were no wounds left to attend.

Gaara reached for the canteen of water, next. He pushed against Lee's forehead until his head was laid back and his mouth was open. Lee whimpered and tried to pull away, but his efforts were alarmingly weak.

"Lee, drink." Gaara instructed softly, putting the mouth of the canteen to Lee's lips. Lee tried to whimper piteously again, but all that came out was a weak rasp of breath. Gaara tipped a steady stream into Lee's mouth.

Lee coughed when the water reached his throat, but then began to drink earnestly. He was absolutely parched. He made no move to hold the canteen himself, and Gaara didn't try to make him. After a couple minutes, Gaara took the water away and capped it.

"We need to save some for later." Gaara murmured when Lee whimpered in protest. The jonin was crying again, and his shaking was becoming more violent. His lips were a healthier color than before, but they were still tinged with blue.

Thinking of conserving warmth, Gaara sat close to Lee and wrapped the soiled Kazekage robes around them both. Lee shuddered and leaned into Gaara's warmth, burying his face in his hands and gasping heavily. He pulled his knees up to his chest again and curled up to the Kazekage. Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee, hoping to envelop him in body heat.

"No one else," Lee sobbed, incoherently. "I am all alone again. It is so dark, it is so dark!"

_He's having an episode._ Gaara thought to himself. He hugged Lee tighter, trying to stifle Lee's trembling.

"You're not alone." Gaara consoled factually. "I'm here with you, now. I performed an illumination jutsu, so it's not dark anymore."

Lee just sobbed and buried his face into Gaara's shoulder. Gaara felt the strange urge to pet Lee's hair like he sometimes did when the Leaf shinobi was having a nightmare. Gaara decided to go with his instincts this time, and began to stroke Lee's dark bowl cut. It was not usually in Gaara's nature to nurture or console, but he was familiar with doing this for Lee. He rubbed Lee's back and hummed softly. Lee continued to cry in Gaara's arms until he was exhausted again. He fell into a heavy sleep, hiccupping occasionally. Gaara sighed and tugged the heavy robe closer around he and Lee's embrace, wanting to lock in all the warmth that he could.

Realizing that he needed rest, too, Gaara squirmed until he was comfortable. He rested the side of his face in Lee's hair, and closed his eyes. Sleep came quicker than usual, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was because he'd spent so much chakra today, or if there was something else at work that helped the Kazekage relax and rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Lee was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. His awareness was drifting from restless dreams to consciousness. He could hear a constant wail of wind and sand against the rocks outside his cave. He refused to open his eyes, because he knew that he would only see the horrible darkness. He was disoriented, and it took him a few minutes of drifting before he could remember where his hands and feet were. Almost every inch of skin on his body stung. But he vaguely knew that something was different from before. He felt… almost better, but not quite. He was not dying anymore.

It wasn't until he flexed his chilled toes in his boots that he realized something. Aside from his feet, he wasn't cold. In fact, his whole left side was heated to the point of sweating. His hands were clutching the fabric of someone's shirt, and it was only then that he realized he wasn't alone. Someone was sitting next to him on the cave floor, breathing softly into Lee's hair.

Still not opening his eyes, Lee uncurled his fingers from the shirt fabric, and placed his palm on the other person's chest. The person didn't stir. Lee furrowed his eyebrows and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the stranger. It was so familiar….

Lee exhaled sharply as he realized who was here with him. His angel! Lee had to be dreaming again, and this was the most vivid dream yet! Perhaps Lee _had_ died, and his angel had come to comfort him like it had always done before. But, this couldn't be a dream… as he grew more alert and the sleepy haze left his mind, he realized that he was defiantly among the living. He could feel the sting on his skin, the breath in his lungs, hear the howl of the storm outside, feel his heart beating in his chest… feel the heartbeat of his angel under his palm.

His angel had come to life, and was holding him. Finally feeling confident enough to face the darkness, Lee slowly opened his eyes.

It wasn't dark anymore. For some reason, everything in a ten food radius was dimly lit, with no visible source of light. Lee found himself staring at the chest of a man in a black shirt, with mesh covering his neckline and arms. There was a large white, blood stained cloth wrapped around them both, sealing in their heat. As Lee lifted his head, the man stirred, and Lee found himself looking into aqua green eyes as deep as the sea.

_Gaara is my angel?_

_

* * *

_

Gaara felt Lee stir beneath his chin. He pulled away and took a deep breath, feeling himself waking up. How long had he been asleep? His body felt strangely boneless, and didn't want to move. Gaara could feel Lee's fingers flex against his chest, releasing his shirt and pressing flat against his skin. Lee's hand was warm, and his touch made Gaara want to huddle even closer.

You're close enough, he told himself sternly. The whole point to being this close is to keep warm. As long as the robe can wrap around us, then we're as close as we need to be.

Lee slowly shifted, lifting his face away from Gaara's shoulder to look him in the face. Lee's eyes were wide and bewildered, and his lips were softly parted. He still had faint bloodstains on his face, and his eyes were watery. Gaara vaguely worried that Lee would start crying again.

But, no. Lee seemed much more in control of himself now. He wasn't so incoherently lost as he was before. His expression was aware, if a bit bemused. His massive eyebrows were puckered in thought, and he held Gaara's gaze steadily. Gaara stared back, not saying anything. The silence stretched for a long time, before Lee finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Wh- where-" Lee cut himself off, and turned his face away to cough weakly. Gaara rubbed his thumb in circles on Lee's shoulder. He wasn't sure what prompted him to do so while Lee was awake. He'd never touched him like this while Lee was aware of it before. In fact, he'd never touched anyone like this before. Lee gave him an appreciative look when his coughing fit was over.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"You were caught in a sandstorm." Gaara stated simply. Lee looked at him like that answer was unsatisfactory.

"But why are you here?"

"To rescue you."

"Just you?"

"Not many other ninjas can handle a search party through a sandstorm of this magnitude."

Lee continued to gaze into Gaara's eyes, and the Kazekage couldn't help but wonder if there was something _else _in Lee's gaze. Why was he staring like this? Usually people hated making eye contact with Gaara. Whenever someone met his gaze, they would flinch and look away. Perhaps Lee was still in shock.

"Wh- why- why are we cuddling, Gaara-sama?" Lee asked, his eyes widening and his cheeks becoming flushed as he finally seemed to realize how close they were on the cave floor. Lee stared to pull away, his cheeks an angry shade of red, but Gaara only tugged him closer in response.

"We need to stay warm and conserve our strength while we wait out the storm. If it last more than another day, I will transport us back to Suna. And just call me Gaara. No title." For some reason, hearing Lee refer to him as 'Gaara-sama' right now had a bad ring to it. It annoyed him.

"M- my apologies, Ga-Gaara." Lee murmured, looking down.

"Are you cold?" Gaara asked. That would be a good reason for Lee's stuttering.

"No, I am not. Well, except for my toes, but they are fine." Lee said. He looked back up into Gaara's face, his expression thoughtful. "Gaara? If… if you do not mind my asking… were we close, before I lost my memory?"

"No, we were far away from each other. You lived in Konoha, and I in Suna." The tone of his voice seemed to be saying 'Duh.'.

"That is not what I meant. Were we… were we friends? How well did we know each other?" Lee's eyes were wide and earnest. He seemed to be searching for something in Gaara's expression.

Gaara examined Lee, wondering what was going through the jonin's head. He briefly tried to come up with a term to describe the relationship between the two men before Lee's rescue from the desert. Lee expression was pensive and edged with nerves. His face was even more flushed than before, and Gaara began to wonder if Lee had a fever.

"Your face is flushed." Gaara stated. Lee jumped slightly when Gaara laid the back of his hand on Lee's forehead. He leaned in closer and examined Lee's pupils. "Your respiration has sped up, and your heartbeat is uneven. Are you alright?"

"Y- yes." Lee arched up, until their faces were only a couple inches apart. Their breath mingled, and Gaara could smell the blood on Lee's skin. Lee started to opened his mouth to speak, though he never would remember later what he'd been about to say. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Gaara's, still looking into his eyes.

Gaara held very still, not knowing how he should react. Gaara was not wearing the sand armor, so he could clearly feel the brush of skin against skin. Lee's lips were warm, gentle, and conveyed depths of emotion that Gaara was unfamiliar with. Lee pulled away, his gaze still linked with Gaara's. There was a long pause. All that could be heard was the howling of the storm outside, and the heartbeat of the two men.

"Should I… should I not have done that?" Lee asked quietly. Gaara paused before answering.

"I don't know." What did that mean? Why did Lee just _kiss_ him? He didn't dislike it, but he couldn't understand what it meant. What was he supposed to do now?

Lee bit his lip, and his eyes were even more watery than before. Thoughtlessly, Gaara reached up and wiped the liquid away from where it was forming in the corner of Lee's eye. Lee leaned into the touch, and seemed to exhale in a whoosh.

"May… may I kiss you again?" Lee asked. Gaara didn't see why they shouldn't. He nodded wordlessly.

Lee leaned up again, and pressed his lips more fully against Gaara's. The firm, gentle pressure was pleasant. This time, Lee closed his eyes, though Gaara kept his open. Lee's expression was relaxed and contented. Gaara gently returned the kiss, softening his lips against Lee's. Lee's mouth spread against Gaara's as he smiled. He slowly slid his hands up Gaara's chest, and rubbed his shoulders for a moment.

A new sensation stirred in Gaara's body as Lee touched him. Goose bumps raised across his skin as electric currents raced circles in his chest. He shuddered when Lee's arms wrapped around his shoulders, though he didn't feel cold. This was so strange… nothing in this felt _negative_, but it did feel… intense. Lee pulled his lips away from Gaara's. Gaara assumed that he was done doing… whatever it was that they'd been doing, and started to pull away. Lee's arms tightened around his shoulders, not letting him escape.

Lee softly pressed his lips against the corner of Gaara's mouth. Unsure of how he should respond, Gaara held still. Lee proceeded to slowly kiss Gaara's cheek… his chin… the tip of his nose… between his hairless brows… and finally resting his soft lips for a moment on Gaara's scarred forehead. Gaara had closed his eyes, and just relaxed under the tender press of Lee's lips against his skin. The affection Lee was showing him was so seductively warm… it left him aching for more. He _needed_ to feel more of this emotion that Lee was drawing from him with such a caring touch.

Slowly, tentatively, Gaara returned Lee's embrace and wrapped his arms around Lee's back. Lee bent down and kissed Gaara's lips softly one more time, his warm breath mingling with the red head's, and then rested his cheek against Gaara's and contented to just holding each other. His breathing was irregular, but his heart beating steadily. Gaara rested his head gingerly on Lee's shoulder. This embrace was so warm, so pleasant. He never wanted to let go.

It was only then that Gaara realized something remarkable. This was it. This was his first real hug. There had been other times when he'd had someone else's arms around him, such as when he'd been carried back from the Akatsuki lair. But this was a _hug_. Lee was embracing him. Gaara's arms tightened at the thought, and he felt Lee's body beneath his fingers as he wondered if this was real. Lee's hands rubbed circles up and down his spine, leaving a trail of delighted nerves in their wake.

"Gaara?" Lee asked softly.

"… hmm?"

"…Thank you. So much."

Gaara frowned minutely. Lee didn't need to thank him for anything. It was annoying. But right now, he wouldn't say anything about it. He would just enjoy his very first hug in silence.

* * *

Kankuro felt guilty. Extremely guilty. So guilty that he had a vague urge to run head first back into that damn sandstorm and just lay down and be buried by the accumulating debris.

But he didn't let Temari know that.

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault. That sandstorm appeared out of _nowhere_, there was no way we could have avoided it. Lee will be _fine_. He's a strong guy, and he's smarter than he makes himself out to be. He'll manage until Gaara finds him." Kankuro ranted for what felt like the hundredth time.

Temari just glared at him over her shoulder. The two sand siblings were in one of Suna's watch towers, waiting for any sign of the Kazekage's return. Hopefully when he came back, he'd have a very much _alive_ Leaf shinobi with him, though it was unlikely. He'd been missing overnight, and it was well into the morning, now.

"He shouldn't have been out there to begin with." Temari scolded, tapping her fan on the ground anxiously. Her eyes bored angrily into her brother's.

"Temari, he was _bored._ He wanted to help, and it was supposed to be a routine run. What happened out there was a freak of nature!" Kankuro waved his hands about his head as he spoke, returning his sister's glare.

"If you wanted to let him help, you should have just given him some low clearance paperwork, like I did."

Kankuro was about to make a clever, sarcastic comment when he felt a faint chakra flare in the distance. Temari felt it, too, and they both rushed to the edge of the tower to see the desert skyline. It was still too far away for them to see, but they were sure it was their brother.

A couple ANBU members materialized beside them. They each nodded to each other and took off down the wall and across the desert. Temari strapped her fan onto her back as they ran, and Kankuro fought down the urge to leap ahead. The two ANBU members remained quiet behind their masks.

Within moments they could make out a figure in the distance. For an anxious moment, Kankuro thought it was just one person. But as they approached the figure, he was relieved to see that it was Lee leaning heavily against Gaara as they walked. The Kazekage had an arm wrapped around Lee's waist, and his other hand had a firm grip on Lee's wrist over his shoulder. Lee was limping weakly on his right leg. Lee's skin was an angry red, covered in blood and scratches. Kankuro's stomach sank at the sight, but he was grateful it wasn't a lot worse than that.

Lee had the white Kazekage robes hanging over his shoulder, stained heavily in blood. Gaara was dressed in the simple black he usually wore under his robes. The red head seemed completely unhurt, the only blood on his body being Lee's. Gaara kept his eyes ahead, and seemed to have a lot on his mind, his body running on auto pilot.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked as they came within reach of the two men. Lee grinned brightly at her, and Gaara looked straight ahead as they continued to walk in the direction of the village.

"We are just fine, Temari-san! Thank you for coming to meet us. No worries! The power of youth prevailed above against all odds! I am grate-"

"Why are you limping?" Temari demanded, cutting short Lee's sparkling smile and speech.

"Oh, uh," he said, ducking his head sheepishly. "It seems that I twisted my ankle very badly before I found shelter. It is fine, though! I did not even notice the damage until I tried to walk on it. Gaara has been very kind to me, and it is thanks to his help that I am barely in any pain at all!"

Kankuro raised his eyebrow as he examined the bruised Lee all wrapped around his little brother. Was he missing something? When had the two gotten so… close? Gaara didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable touching Lee, and Lee wasn't refereeing to him as 'Gaara-sama' anymore.

"Um, I can take him off your hands, if you want." Kankuro offered, holding out his arms for the injured Leaf shinobi. Gaara examined his extended arms mutely for a second before shaking his head.

"No. I can manage." He said simply, and faced ahead again as they made their way home. Kankuro raised a painted eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Lee thanked Kankuro anyway and grinned brightly, seeming to be in an even brighter mood than usual. Lee hummed happily when Temari had run out of questions, and all they had left to do was hike across the sand.

The group trekked back across the desert in the light of the morning sun, and made their way to take Lee to the hospital, yet again. Despite the fact that Lee was injured again and needed to stay overnight in the hospital, he seemed happier than he'd been since he'd first been brought to Suna. Gaara stayed very close to him until he was sure that Lee was in good care. Lee gave him a brief hug before he left, making everyone else in the hospital room stare as the Kazekage patted Lee's back. Gaara ignored all their reaction, and left without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! It took me longer than usual to write this chapter. My reason? I wrote over half the chapter, and then decided I didn't like what I'd come up with. So I deleted it all and started over. ^.^;

But it's here now, and that's what matters! Please read, and don't forget to review! It's awesome comments like yours that keeps my fingers on the keys! 3

* * *

Lee hummed happily as Dr. Hideki strapped the brace onto his right angle, making it difficult for him to flex anything below his knee. He was sitting on the edge of an examining table, tapping his fingers against the plastic merrily. Sumiko watched Lee's jovial attitude with resignation. During the short month she had gotten to know Lee, she'd grown used to his optimism. No matter how banged up his body was, or how hopeless his future seemed, Lee would still be caught humming a happy tune and blinding people with his brilliant smiles.

"Alright Lee-san, it's all taken care of." The doctor said, standing up from his chair. He threw a few of Lee's bloody leg bandages in a red biohazard bin.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Hideki! I am very grateful for your handiwork, and I fully admire your powerful youth! You are a forefront for doctors to come, and I wish you only happiness on your journey through your everlasting springtime of health care!" Lee said, grinning and sticking out his thumb. The doctor nodded without another word and left the room before Lee could get any further into his speech.

"Alright, Lee-san," Sumiko started, coming forward and offering a slip of paper to the Leaf shinobi. "Here's a list of guidelines for taking care of your ankle and brace for the next week or so. The doc already gave you your lotion, correct?"

Lee grinned and pulled a white bottle out of the backpack on the seat next to him for Sumiko to see. He needed to put the medical lotion on his skin where he'd been scratched raw in the sandstorm by the flying debris. Sumiko smiled lightly and nodded.

"Right. Just rub that onto your skin twice a day, three times if your cuts are inching. Here are your crutches." She lightly lifted the two metal crutches from where they'd been leaning on the tan hospital wall, and handed them to Lee's outstretched hands. He stepped down from the examining table easily, and slipped on his backpack. He expertly placed the crutched under either arm and took an experimental step forward.

"Good job. I usually have to give a speech on how you're supposed to hold them. People always want to jam the top part into their armpits, instead of their ribs. But you're practically an expert. That makes my job a lot easier." She told him, her eyes crinkling into laugh lines.

"Yes, well, this is not the first time I have had to use these, and probably not the last!" Lee said wisely. He stuck out his injured leg and tapped his braced heel on the floor a couple times experimentally.

"Just be gentle with yourself." Sumiko warned seriously. Her light voice became somewhat sterner. "As much as I enjoy your company, I really don't want to see you in here again anytime soon."

"Of course, Sumiko-san. I will not use my right leg anymore than necessary until the doctor clears me." He sealed the promise with a good guy pose, leaning over a crutch to display his protruding thumb for the ump-teenth time that day.

"That's great, Lee-san. I'm glad you're taking better care of yourself. You know, you really gave me a scare when you came in here yesterday, covered in blood and hurt like you were." Sumiko's eyes were sad as she spoke, and she inched closer to Lee, so that there were only a couple feet separating them.

"I am very sorry that I worried you. As restitution for worrying my very youthful friend, I will do four hundred pull ups today!" Lee's eyes became bright and starry as he flexed a fist of resolve.

"Lee-kun, it's not your fault you were caught in a sandstorm. There's no need to make anything up to me for something that you couldn't help." Sumiko scolded, but only half heartedly. She knew that he would do the pull ups whether or not she wanted him to. She was just grateful he wasn't vowing to do exercise that involved his injured ankle.

"I am sorry, Sumiko-san." Lee said, bowing his head sheepishly, but mentally adding fifty more pull ups to his regime.

"And stop apologizing all the time. It's too much!"

"I am so- alright, Sumiko-san. Thank you for your kindness." Lee added another fifty pull ups.

Sumiko smirked and stepped even closer to Lee, placing a gentle hand on his bandaged arm. She looked up into his large, oblivious black eyes coyly.

"I'm just happy you're safe, now. Lee-kun." There was something sly in her voice, now. Lee almost didn't notice that she wasn't calling him 'Lee-san' this time. "I would have been very upset if you had been hurt out there. Or hurt worse, I should say."

Sumiko ran her fingers lightly up his bandaged arm and touched an oversized piece of gauze taped on his cheek. Lee flushed at the feel of her hand on his skin, though he couldn't reason why he was reacting this way. Lee added another fifty pull ups just for the sake of the confusion he was feeling.

"I am sorry I troubled you. I was very fortunate to be saved by Gaara when I was. It was a bit of a close call." Lee said, smiling. He hoped that if he kept his tone light, it would cut through this odd thick feeling in the air between him. Sumiko's eyes tightened when he said Gaara's name, but her voice was still soft when she spoke.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Say, how about a hug before you leave? I have to get back to work, soon." Sumiko's eyes were a bit more intense than usual as she spoke, and she lowered her hand from Lee's bandaged cheek to rest tenderly on his shoulder.

"Of course!" Lee said happily. He leaned over his crutches and wrapped his arms around the shorter nurse warmly. She leaned fully against him, bracing her hands against his firm chest. She relaxed and smiled happily with dreamy eyes. Lee just grinned friendly, oblivious as always.

The hug was a bit awkward over the crutches, so Lee kept it brief. But when he started to pull away, Sumiko gripped his shoulders and kept him close. Before he had time to respond, she leaned up onto her toes and placed a soft kiss on Lee's lips. Lee's eyes were wide with surprise, but hers were delicately closed. She pulled back, and looked up into Lee's stunned expression with gentle amusement.

"S- Sakura-chan…" Lee stuttered, his cheeks red as cherries.

Sumiko frowned and stepped back sharply, the hurt showing plainly on her face.

"My name is Sumiko, not Sakura." Her voice was dejected, reflecting her expression.

"N- no! I- I know that! But- but I think I just… I am sorry Sumiko-san! But you have just helped me remember something from my past. Or, I mean, someone. I… uh… I am very sorry! Just now, you reminded me of a girl I knew in Konoha, an old friend of mine. I finally remembered… I am very sorry!" Lee spluttered, going back and forth between explaining himself and apologizing for hurting Sumiko's feelings.

Sumiko sighed unhappily as she watched Lee splutter and wave his arms around frantically. She could feel tears threatening to overflow, and her lower lip was swollen in a pout.

"Don't… don't worry about it, Lee-san. I'm happy I could help you remember something important." She said quickly. She turned on her heel and scurried out of the room, ignoring Lee's voice calling her back. He wanted desperately to run after her and make amends for his blunder, but he knew he wouldn't catch her on his crutches.

* * *

Gaara walked into the kitchen of the Kazekage residence just after eight o'clock. He was much earlier returning home today than usual. Temari was sitting at the small kitchen table alone, eating a late dinner. Gaara glanced around the room, and then extended his senses throughout the house. Other than Temari and himself, there was no one in the house.

"Where's Lee?" He asked his sister.

"Hello to you, too. I think he's still at the eastern training ring. Kankuro was here earlier. He said that he saw Lee there today, training like a maniac. I was just going to wait another fifteen minutes, and then go get him and tell him to stop aggravating his ankle. He's such an idiot, he just got back from the hospital _again, _and he's fixing to end up back there _again_ if he keeps this up. I don't care what stupid challenges he's set for himself this time, I'll drag him back here and tie him to his bed if that's what it takes to make him rest." Temari pushed her food roughly across her plate as she spoke. Her voice was angry, betraying just how attached to the bright Leaf jonin since he'd started sharing a house with her.

"No need. I'll get him." Gaara said, turning away from his sister.

"If you're going to bury him in sand again," Temari called after her retreating brother. "Make sure he's upside down this time, with his feet in the air. That way he won't hurt his ankle trying to dig himself out."

Gaara nodded before walking out of Temari's sight.

* * *

"… _Six hundred fifty two_… oof! _Six hundred fifty three_… ugh! _S- six hundred fifty four_…" Lee grunted the numbers out loud as he counted his sit ups. He was hanging upside down from a metal piece of equipment in the eastern training ring. He knew it was getting late, but he had to complete his challenge! He crossed his arms tighter around his bare chest as he struggled to lift the top half of his body. Sweat poured down his tan skin, and his hair fell beneath his head like a short black waterfall of silk. He could feel his abs straining in protest of his workout, but he forced himself to continue.

"… _Six hundred fifty six_…" Lee lifted himself until he was almost touching his face to his knees, and then lowered himself again. "_… Six hundred fifty seven…_"

When he lowered himself for the six hundred fifty seventh time, he found himself suddenly confronted with the Kazekage. Lee's face was about level to Gaara's chest, clothed in his black outdoor coat. Gaara had worn the coat instead of his currently bloodstained Kazekage robes.

"Oh! H- hello, Gaara." Lee greeted sheepishly. He looked up into the redhead's upside down face with wide eyes, barely remembering to flash his usual grin. Gaara looked Lee up and down slowly, before turning his intense aqua gaze back to Lee's face.

"What are you doing?" Gaara demanded bluntly.

"I must complete seven hundred hanging sit ups, because I could not complete six hundred laps around the training ring on my hands." Lee stated, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Temari wants you home. She doesn't want you to bother your ankle."

"Oh," Lee said, frowning slightly in thought. "I am sorry. I did not mean to worry her. I have not done any exercises that involve the use of anything below my knees. I will return to the house as soon as I am finished!"

And with that, Lee lifted himself into another sit up… only to be gripped under his bare arms by a thick stream of sand and pulled off the metal bar. The sand was uncomfortably rough against his skin, and scratched him when he struggled. When his lower body fell away from his metal perch, his legs were caught in a similar grip to his arms.

"Hey! Gaara! I am not done! I still have forty two sit ups left to go!" Lee struggled fruitlessly against the sand for a few moments while Gaara stood and stared at Lee's form hovering above the ground. Lee gave up after a few moments with a loud sigh, and fell slack against his restraints in defeat. It was a testament to his defeat that he gave up so quickly. Gaara began walking away from the training ring and in the general direction of the Kazekage residence. Lee, all wrapped up in sand, floated along beside the redhead.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, not looking at the Leaf shinobi as he walked. Lee spared him a glance before he turned his glum gaze up to the dim sky. There were a few stars twinkling overhead, but it still wasn't very dark out.

"I wanted to finish my challenges, Gaara-sama. But I suppose fate had other plans for me today." Lee murmured.

"Don't call me that." Gaara ordered sharply, his tone causing Lee to flinch against his sandy bonds.

"Sorry… Gaara."

"You are not acting like yourself today."

"I am sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying."

"Sor- yes, Gaara."

"What's wrong?" Gaara hated repeating himself, but there seemed to be a need for it tonight.

Lee was silent for a few moments. Gaara waited patiently as he walked down a nearly empty street. A man was just locking up his shop for the night when he happened to glace up and see the Kazekage calmly strolling down the street with a limp form wrapped in sand alongside him. The man paled and averted his eyes before scurrying away. Gaara glanced at him in his peripheral vision, but gave no outward sign of having noticed the panicked citizen.

"I finally remembered something." Lee stated. Gaara was silent, listening diligently. "I remembered someone I know. She was a… a friend to me. A very special person in my life. I think that for a long time, I believed I was in love with her."

"You are talking about Haruno Sakura."

"… yosh."

Gaara almost smirked. But one glace at Lee's dejected expression erased any amusement he might have been feeling.

"You used to refer to her as your 'special person'." Gaara said, feeling a strange ache in his chest at the thought. He pushed that feeling aside with practiced ease and tried to focus on the conversation at hand. "Is she still?"

"She doesn't love me. She never did." Lee's voice was quiet and miserable, the exact opposite of his usual demeanor. Gaara didn't like it. "She has always been in love with… with…"

Lee furrowed his eyebrows and frowned heavily, looking impatient and frustrated with himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara finished Lee's sentence for him. Lee nodded and sighed sadly.

"Yeah. I could not remember his name. But I do remember that he is not a good person. But Sakura may never be able to move on from him. And if she did, she would never move onto me. But that is alright. I would not have it any other way." Lee's voice was soft at the end of his little speech. Lee felt himself being slowly lowered to the ground, and the sand slid away from his body. He sat up and looked around, realizing that Gaara had stopped just outside the front of the Kazekage residence. Lee was seated on the stone pathway leading to the door.

"If you are satisfied with her attitude towards you, then why are you so unhappy?" Gaara bent down on one knee so that his face was very close to Lee's. The Leaf jonin flushed at the close proximity, but didn't move away. He returned Gaara's intense gaze with his own.

"I did not realize that I had lost hope for her, until after I had forgotten her completely. I am only able to understand that she is not my special person anymore, because I have gained a _real_ special person. I know now _what_ my special person should be. _Who_ it should be."

Gaara stared into Lee's eyes uncomprehendingly. Lee's wide, dark eyes pleaded for something he didn't recognize. He leaned in a bit closer, his face just inches from Lee's. The jonin's breath caressed his face warmly, a pleasant contrast to the cool night air. It had gotten a bit darker out since they'd left the training ring. Lee's eyes were darker than the night sky, and seemed much more vast.

Lee slowly closed the remaining distance between the two men and softly brushed his lips against Gaara's. The touch was light and lingered tenderly. Lee seemed to be asking a silent question as he gently brushed his lips across Gaara's, barely touching.

Gaara held still and for a moment and let Lee's lips lightly sweep over his. He felt himself shiver at the contact, and quickly grew impatient. Gaara pressed his lips more firmly against Lee's, laying a hand on his shoulder. Lee gasped lightly in response, before reaching up and cupping Gaara's cheek in his hand. He moved his lips fully against Gaara's, tilting his head to the side. Gaara followed Lee's example and molded his lips against his partner's, scarcely remembering to breathe.

Lee pulled back a couple centimeters, his breath barely resembling pants. Gaara's eyes were half closed, and his heart was beating quickly. Lee licked his lips, and his tongue brushed Gaara's parted lips. The red head's eyes widened, and he quickly pressed his mouth against Lee's, swiping his tongue across Lee's swollen lips.

Lee gasped in elated surprise, causing Gaara to boldly delve further into the Leaf shinobi's open mouth. Lee returned the favor with a soft moan that made Gaara shudder heavily. Gaara dropped to his knees without breaking the heated kiss. He pulled his hand away from Lee's shoulder for an impatient second to unbuckle the gourd's strap from his chest and push the bulky thing off to the side and out of the way. He wrapped one arm around Lee's shoulder, and the other around his ribs, pulling him close.

Lee wrapped his fingers in Gaara's thick red locks and grabbed his hip with the other hand, jerking him flush against his body. Their mouths made wet noises that barely reached their ears. Gaara's mouth was so pleasantly warm, and his hands on Lee's body felt like they were binding them together forever. Lee had no problem with the idea at all, as he kneaded the Kazekage's hip under his fingers. He was nearly trembling at the feeling of Gaara's tongue dancing with his, darting between his mouth and Lee's playfully, and passionately.

Gaara was finally the one to break away, panting heavily. A thing trail of saliva trailed between his mouth and Lee's. Lee flushed an even brighter shade of red than before and wiped his mouth quickly. Gaara felt like he was overflowing with new and unfamiliar urges, and none of them made any _sense_. His heartbeat was erratic, and his eyes were frantic with foreign need. It must have been obvious just how overwhelmed he was feeling, because Lee took a deep breath and lowered his hands from where he'd been clutching at the Kazekage. He slowly trailed his fingers down Gaara's arms, and clasped their hands together. The jonin took another deep breath, slowly, and then smiled lightly at Gaara.

"I think that… that is enough, for now. We need some time to breathe, and think about things." Lee murmured softly. Gaara's eyes lost their frantic edge, and he seemed to relax a bit. He nodded wordlessly and scooted on his knees away from Lee. He squeezed the jonin's hands once, before letting go altogether and standing up.

The chilly night air invaded the space between their overheated bodies, causing Lee to shiver and rub his hands over his arms. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself in a sudden realization.

"Um… Gaara? I left my shirt in the training ring… along with my crutches." Lee's voice was pitiful, and his eyes were wide and teary as he looked up at the red head, silently begging. Gaara almost rolled his eyes at Lee's impressive imitation of a sad puppy.

Gaara bent down and lifted Lee into his arms bridal style in a swift movement that had Lee waving his arms around and squealing "Whee!" playfully.

Gaara carried his prize inside and sat him down at the deserted kitchen table. Temari seemed to have gone to bed a bit early. Gaara dropped a couple pieces of fruit on the table in front of Lee with the firm order to eat. He left to fetch the jonin's crutches and shirt. Lee waved and called many thanks after the retreating Kazekage's back.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning, and Gaara still couldn't sleep.

This was normal. But what was _not_ normal was that Gaara was still in the house, _trying_ to sleep. Usually, he would just give up after the first luckless hour or so and go back to his office to work.

But he knew that he wouldn't get any work done if he tried. Every time he closed his eyes, even just to blink, he was replaying Lee's kiss in his mind. He couldn't get it out of his head. Just what did this all _mean_? Kisses could mean so many things, in so many cultures… but he was pretty sure that _that_ kind of a kiss was shared between lovers. Did that make Lee his lover? They'd barely been friends before, but then Gaara had started touching Lee in his sleep, and now Lee was awake, and now everything was just getting more and more intense!

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet moan sounding from a bedroom down the hall. Gaara sat up, frowning slightly. Was Lee having another nightmare?

Gaara quickly stood up from his bed, fully clothed. He hadn't bothered to get undressed before lying down. He walked down the hallway and paused outside Lee's door, listening for any of the usual distress signals. After a few seconds, another moan was heard. Gaara opened the door and silently slipped inside the bedroom.

Lee was lying on his side, with his bed covers balled up at his feet. He twitched restlessly in his sleep and panted. Gaara bent over the side of the bed to watch Lee's face as his lips moved. His eyes widened slightly in confusion when he read the words on Lee's mouth. Lee was mumbling Gaara's name over and over again. That had never happened before. Softly, Gaara swept the hair out of Lee's closed eyes and trailed his hand down the jonin's face in the way that usually calmed him down. Lee leaned heavily into the touch and rolled onto his back, his mouth hanging open to accommodate his heavy breathing.

Gaara's eyes widened at the physical evidence that Lee was most certainly _not_ having a nightmare. If Lee's tented boxers had anything to say about it, Lee was in fact having a very _good_ dream. Gaara blinked rapidly, unable to keep from staring.

Lee shifted again, causing Gaara's hand to slide from Lee's cheek down along his throat. The jonin gave a long, wanton moan that made Gaara's cheeks match his hair. He pulled his hand away and clutched it to his chest, unable to take his eyes away from Lee's blissful expression. Lee twitched again restlessly, and rolled away from Gaara. Now that his view consisted of Lee's back, he found that he could finally tear his eyes away. He quickly turned and walked out of the room with jerky movements far less stealthy than a ninja should be capable of. Gaara shut the door softly behind him.

Gaara came to a quick, but firm decision. If he and Lee weren't lovers now, they were going to be soon. Perhaps now would be a good time to review those magazines Kankuro had given him….

* * *

That's all, folks! Don't forget to review! (Pretty please?) 3


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! _Finally._ This chapter did not come easy to me. It probably didn't help that I could find a quiet, _dry_ place to sit down and type this out. Alaska is terrible this time of year. If anyone out there doesn't believe in global warming, they can go for a swim in my basement and see if that changes their minds. _Stupid, evil, melting permafrost... _

To the fic!_  
_

* * *

"Temari-san? Are you going somewhere?" Lee asked. He leaned through the doorway to Temari's bedroom and watched her shove her belongings into a backpack. Several mismatched outfits were strewn across her purple bed spread, along with a messy assortments of kunai and shuriken lying everywhere.

"I was just assigned a mission on short notice." Temari growled around a senbon needle sticking out the corner of her mouth. "It's an escort across the god damned ocean to Tea Country! Can you believe this shit?!"

Lee frowned and shifted subtly into a defensive stance. After living under the same roof as the Sand kunoichi, Lee was learning to recognize when she was seriously pissed. He kept one cautious eye on her fan propped up against the wall behind her.

"That does not sound like a difficult job, Temari-san. It will not take more than a couple days to sail that far. Who are you escorting, if you do not mind my asking?" Lee asked politely.

Temari all but snarled at him, sending the senbon needle flying from her mouth and embedding itself with a thud into the door frame inches away from Lee's head. He eyed the needle fearfully, thinking about how close he'd just come to death. He couldn't help but squeak quietly as his gaze darted back to the furious Temari.

"It's just some stupid _fuckin'_ noble. The moron doesn't have any enemies, but he insists that he have a god damn jonin escort him. And _of course_, because the guy's rich and he pays up front, he gets whatever the hell he damn well pleases. Damn it! Where the hell are all my senbon needles?! _God damned outdated piece of useless weaponry…_"

Instead of answering what he could only hope to be a rhetorical question, Lee ducked out of there as fast as his crutches could carry him. He quickly made his way down the hall, and then more slowly down the stairs. He was just stepping off the bottom stair and into the kitchen when Kankuro walked in.

"Hello! Good afternoon, Kankuro-san!" Lee greeted enthusiastically. Kankuro nodded lazily in response, shifting the wrapped puppet on his back. Both men flinched as they heard a crash and muffled cursing from upstairs.

"Heh, I heard about Temari's new mission. I figured I'd come over and see if you were still alive." Kankuro said, grinning in amusement.

"I am very alive and youthful! Thank you for checking. We had a close call with a senbon needle a few moments ago, but I managed to escape with my bodily functions intact." Lee said, flashing a sparkling grin. "If you do not mind my asking, why is Temari-san so upset? I am sure she had performed escort missions before. This could be a youthful attempt at displaying Sunagakure's capable ninja's abilities."

"Temari's just pissed because half the trip is going to be on a ship. She gets _seriously_ fuckin' seasick. She turns green in shades you'd have to see to believe." Kankuro snickered, looking up the stairs as if he could see Temari's outrage through the walls.

"Oh." Lee murmured in understanding. "Could she not ask someone else to go? Is there not someone else available?"

"Nope. The guy paid for someone with Temari's rank and capabilities. Her wind techniques are going to help them sail faster. Even if there was someone else, she couldn't object. She was directly assigned the mission by the Kazekage. He usually has good reasons for shit like this." Kankuro explained with a shrug.

"Her brother? But does he not know about her seasickness?"

"Yup. He assigned her anyway. It's best not to question it for now. Believe it or not, Temari's already resigned to her fate, she just wants to vent." Kankuro's words were accompanied by the loudest crash yet, making Lee flinch violently and duck as if someone had thrown something at him. Kankuro smirked and leaned against the table lazily.

"So, now that I see you're surviving this little rampage she's in, I'm gonna take off. I also wanted to let you know you'll be on your own for dinner tonight. Temari's leaving in less than an hour, and I'll be with my girlfriend." Kankuro explained. They both knew that it was unlikely that Gaara would be home in time for dinner. He usually didn't show up until everyone else was in bed. "There's some cash in the jar on the counter if you want to order take out, but there should be enough food in the house, too."

"Thank you very much, Kankuro-san. I will just settle for eating the leftovers in the-" Lee was cut off by what sounded like breaking glass upstairs. And a lot of it.

"_Where the _fuck_ are all my hair ties?!?!_" Temari hollered.

"Later." Kankuro said quickly with a wave before dashing out the door.

Lee sighed and turned to go back upstairs. If Temari had less than an hour, she would need someone to help her pack. And Lee was just polite enough to help, even if he was risking his own life by doing so.

* * *

Gaara scanned the final piece of paperwork with his eyes before signing his name at the bottom. He placed the paper on top of a stack of finished work. The previously huge stack of unfinished and disorganized files was now nonexistent. He'd worked since early morning, and now he'd finally taken care of it all. It was early evening now, and he wanted to go back to the Kazekage residence, soon. He'd taken preemptive measures to ensure that he would have time alone with Lee, without any interruptions from certain blonde sisters.

Gaara almost smirked at the thought. No doubt that Temari was extremely angry right now. But no matter. She'd live, and she'd be better for the opportunity to build a tolerance for seasickness.

Gaara was just standing up to leave when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned, irritated. No doubt someone was delivering a message or some last minute paperwork. He considered sending them away, but quickly reminded himself that he was the Kazekage. That meant that the village came first, including boring and mindless paperwork.

"Enter." He said, sighing softly as he sat back down in his chair. A short brunette shinobi walked in and bowed politely.

"A message for you from Konoha, Kazekage-sama." The man said respectfully. He set the scroll on the Kazekage's desk and left.

Gaara unrolled the scrolled with a raised brow. Were they finally sending someone to get Lee? That would put a damper on his plans. He skimmed the content once before pulling out a spare sheet of paper and properly deciphering the message.

_To the Kazekage of Wind Country_

_Konoha is in a time of need and we are requesting services of your village. We are having extreme difficulty maintaining not only our northern borders, but also the borders of Tea and River Country. Our enforcements are scattered, and we are unable to meet all the missions coming to us. _

_The Fire village, Tanzaku Gai, has been attacked multiple times in the past few months. The law enforcers of the village are requesting help, but we are unable to come to their aid. We are sending a formal request for your support. Please reply promptly with a list of any and all available ninja you can deploy. _

_~Hokage of Leaf_

Was Konoha really so bad off that they couldn't even send a couple chunin to defend a village from bandits? And there was no mention that they were sending someone to pick up Lee any time soon. Wouldn't they want him back sooner rather than later, so that he could help? It sounded like they needed all the shinobi they could get, amnesiac or no.

Gaara wrote a quick reply, and a message to a few select chunin. They would be assigned, along with one jonin, to aid Tanzaku Gai. Gaara requested at least one ninja from Konoha to meet the Sand team in the village to brief them on the situation.

When he'd finally finished all that, he sent his messages and made his way home, relieved to _finally_ be done for the day.

* * *

Lee looked up from his plate in surprise.

"Gaara! You are home early!" Lee grinned at the red head. Gaara stood in the kitchen doorway in his usual black outfit. Gaara nodded and stared silently at Lee.

"Would you like something to eat? I was just having some leftovers, I can get some for you if you would like." Lee said, standing from his chair and reaching for his crutches.

"No." Gaara murmured. "I'll get it. Don't get up."

Lee looked like he wanted to protest for a second, but then sat down with a shrug and a smile. Gaara nodded in approval before fixing himself a plate of rice and other random leftovers from the fridge. He propped the gourd up against a wall. Gaara sat down across from Lee, not bothering to heat up his food before he started eating. Lee asked about Gaara's day, receiving only one worded answers. Lee rambled about his day with Temari and the time he spent training. He was visibly excited to see the Kazekage home in time to share a meal. Lee wouldn't say so out loud, but he was getting lonely often since he'd been saved by the Sand village. The two finished the last dregs of their meal in silence for a while. It was the usual silence for Gaara, but Lee seemed to have something on his mind.

"I- uh… I have something- um… for you." Lee murmured when they'd finished eating. He rubbed the back of his bowl cut nervously as he stood from his chair. There was a light flush of pink across his cheeks and nose. Gaara watched him curiously, as the red head set their dishes in the sink.

Lee balanced himself with one crutch and made his way to the fridge. He hobbled slightly as he limped around the table. He opened the refrigerator door, and pulled out a gold box with a red bow on top. He closed the door quickly, not letting the cold air out. It was shockingly chilly compared to the desert heat. He sat down at the table and gestured for Gaara to take the chair next to him. Gaara sat, examining the box as though it were an interesting specimen of insect.

"After Temari left, I went for a walk and I came across a youthful Valentines shop. They were selling a huge assortment of Valentine themed things. I thought that you might like some of the chocolates, so I got them for you." Lee mumbled with a few hesitations. His wide eyes darted between Gaara's face and the gold box, gauging the Kazekage's reaction. When the red head didn't say anything, but only continued to stare at the box, Lee lifted the lid. He pulled back a piece of plastic wrap and slid the exposed treats in front of Gaara.

Gaara glanced at Lee's expectant face for a second before carefully selecting a round morsel from the little box. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger for a moment, and then carefully bit it in half. He chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed. Then he popped the other half in his mouth, too.

"Do you like it?" Lee asked, blushing and grinning. His grin stretched even further when Gaara nodded and carefully selected another piece.

"That is great! I am happy that you are pleased with your gift!" Lee leaned over and placed an unexpected kiss on the Kazekage's cheek. Gaara stared at Lee, still chewing. Lee flushed a fierce shade of red and couldn't make himself meet Gaara's gaze.

Gaara swallowed his treat slowly and leaned forward so that he could see Lee's face better.

"What does that mean?" Gaara asked, his tone blunt. Lee met his gaze for a split second before looking away. The blush was reaching the back of his neck and the tips of his ears.

"What does what mean?" Lee asked politely.

"You kissed my cheek. What does that mean?"

"W-well," Lee mumbled. "It can mean any number of things. B-but when I… when I did that, just now, I meant it a-as a way of saying that I-I- I like you, Gaara."

Lee finally looked Gaara in the face, wondering at his blank expression. Did Gaara really not know anything about tokens of affection? He'd seemed to like the chocolates, but he hadn't said anything about them. Did he not know what those meant, either? Probably not, judging by the way he was blinking.

"You like me." Gaara stated, as if it were a phrase in a foreign language that he only vaguely understood.

"Yosh! I like you very much." Lee grinned and posed with an excited fist. Gaara stared into Lee's eyes.

"Not many people like me. Many respect and fear me, but it is rare for someone to like me." Gaara murmured in his usual monotone. For all the change in his expression, he may as well have been talking about the weather.

"I am sure that there are many people who like you!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes shining nearly as brightly as his teeth. "Your brother and sister like you! I like you! I am sure that there are more, but I do not know many people in Suna, and I cannot remember many people from anywhere else."

Gaara stared at Lee for a moment before visibly seeming to dismiss the topic.

"Are we lovers?" Gaara asked, his tone making it more of a statement than a question.

Lee squeaked loudly in shock, and a loud crack was heard. His already huge eyes widened as he looked down at where a piece of his chair had broken off from where he'd been clutching it. The wood was in splinters. Lee dropped the largest chunk in surprise. He hadn't meant to do that.

Gaara stood without a word and opened a cupboard door, pulling out a first aid kit. It wasn't until Gaara had set the small box down in front of Lee that Lee realized his fingers were bleeding from the splinters. Gaara put the lid back on the gold chocolate box before carefully pushing it out of the way. He gripped Lee's wrist and began searching his bandages for the knot.

"Oh! Uh- let me do that." Lee said quickly. He found the knot tucking into his palm and quickly began to unravel the fabric. When the lose bandages unraveled past his wrist, Gaara took his hand and began to pluck out the wooden slivers and drop them unceremoniously on the table. Lee flinched and hissed as Gaara pulled a few of the deeper ones free. Aqua green eyes met his, and Gaara's fingers coaxed out the wood more gently.

"Are we lovers?" Gaara asked, much slower than before, sounding out each word carefully. He acted like his voice was an explosive weapon that had to be handled with care. Lee took a deep breath to calm his nerves before answering.

"No… we are not lovers. But… I would like to become more than just friends with you…" Lee said slowly. He was used to making loud proclamations, but he had a feeling that Gaara wouldn't take that so well.

"Explain." Gaara stated as he reached for the antiseptic. He dabbed at the blood from Lee's fingers gingerly. Lee tried not to flinch from the sting of the medicine. He'd had much worse than this in battle and training, but it was different then. When he was in a fight or completing a challenge, he had adrenaline and an opponent keeping him distracted. He tried to focus on the conversation at hand, instead of thinking about his cuts.

"Well… when two people are 'lovers', that usually means that they… are having a physical relationship."

"You mean sex." Gaara stated. He was looking at Lee's hand and not his face, so he didn't see the look of distress that briefly flashed across his face.

"Uh- y- yes. Th- that is what I mean. We- we have not done… _that_. Therefore we are not lovers. But I would like to start a very youthful and dedicated relationship with you, Gaara." Lee clasped the hand that wasn't bleeding on Gaara's shoulder, making the red head look up at him. "Kisses and gifts like chocolate are tokens of affection, a way of letting you know that I care… about you."

"You care…" Gaara said slowly. The corners of his mouth twitched down and his nonexistent brows furrowed as if he were concentrating on a difficult jutsu.

"Yes. You are my special person, and that means that I care about you more than anybody." Lee said, smiling happily.

"I am your special person." Gaara said slowly, becoming wide eyed as he stared at the Leaf jonin.

"Yes. That is what I was talking about last night before… before we kissed. I thought you understood what I was saying." Lee's smile seemed to dampen somewhat as he watched Gaara's confused expression.

"You want to start a relationship with me… to form a bond." Gaara murmured, studying the Leaf jonin carefully. Lee nodded agreeably in reply. "Like what Kankuro has with his girlfriend?"

"Yes! Exactly! Except, we would be b- boyfriends. If you like me, too, of course. I would not want to unyouthfully pressure you into something that you do not want." Lee said quickly, glancing to and from Gaara's face nervously. Lee had half expected rejection, though the red head had given no sign so far that he disliked Lee's advances. For some reason, rejection is what he was expecting on a daily basis. But that would not stop him from attempting to remain dedicated to and fulfill his goals, even the goal of winning Gaara's affections.

Gaara stared at Lee thoughtfully, seeming to mull over the idea in his head. Then he slowly lifted Lee's injured hand and kissed his palm. Lee's whole body seemed to tremble excitedly as he spluttered something nonsensical.

"That was a token of affection." Gaara stated, but his tone formed it into more of a question.

"Yosh! Thank you very much! I greatly appreciate it!" Lee exclaimed happily. He pulled his hand out of Gaara's and wrapped his arms around the Kazekage's shoulders. Gaara froze and the gourd across the room twitched and rustled. Slowly, he relaxed in Lee's arms and the sand became silent. He tucked his chin hesitantly on Lee's shoulder and placed his hands on Lee's ribs. Lee was grinning so wide, his cheeks were beginning to ache.

"Are you aware of how two men have sex?" Gaara asked. Lee flinched and started to pulled away, but Gaara tightened his grip on Lee in response.

"I- I- I thought that K- Kankuro-san was going to t-talk to you about th- that." Lee stuttered.

"He gave me a box filled with everything I needed to know. But I asked if _you_ know how two men have sex."

"I- I- I ha- have a g- good idea of the b- basics." Lee stuttered, silently wondering if it were possible for embarrassment to induce spontaneous combustion. He was sure his head was going to explode any second now.

"Come." Gaara said, slowly pulling away from Lee's embrace and standing. "Neither of us should be ignorant to what we're getting ourselves into."

"I- I- I wouldn't want to pr- pressure you into anything, Gaara! We- we don't have to- to do anything like that until we both feel youthfully ready! I- I- I-" Lee waved his hands frantically around his face, his loose bandages waving though the air like a flag.

"You misunderstand." Gaara said, snatching hold of the unraveled bandages and yanking Lee to his feet. "I was going to show you the box that Kankuro gave me. It has everything we would need, and it would inform you to more than just the basics."

Lee began to stutter objections, pulling back against Gaara's hold. Gaara examined him for a few nerve wracking seconds before moving forward and pressing his lips against Lee's. Lee melted immediately, losing all ability to think as the red head's hands wrapped around his back. Lee kissed back, molding his lips to Gaara's softly. Gaara's hand stroked his side and held his jaw possessively. The Kazekage pulled his lips away from Lees and began to press gentle kisses across Lee's face, seeming to mimicking what Lee had done in the sandstorm. Lee flushed in pleasure, loving just how tender the usually curt Kazekage could be. Feeling happy and bold, Lee began to kiss along Gaara's jaw in return, before sweeping his lips down to the red head's neck.

Gaara shuddered at the feeling of Lee's mouth on the sensitive skin beneath his jaw. He gasped and felt a pleasant jolt down his spine when Lee's tongue flicked into the hollow of his throat. Gaara began to run his hands up and down Lee's body, gripping his arms and stroking his hair. This contact was even better than it was during his late night visits to the sleeping jonin's room. Lee moan a deep wonton sound when Gaara's wandering hand ran up the back of his neck and gripped his hair, pressing the Leaf jonin's open mouth against Gaara's collar bone. Gaara shuddered heavily at the sound of Lee's moan.

Lee couldn't help but smile at Gaara's responsiveness. He'd never dreamed he could incite this reaction from the Kazekage! Okay, maybe he had _dreamed_ about it, but never had he thought in real life…

Gaara pulled away quickly, holding Lee at arm's length. The jonin made a sound of objection, and his lip protruded in a pout. Gaara struggled to control his breathing as Lee's wide eyes transfixed his own.

"Not quite yet." He murmured, gripping Lee's shoulders. "But soon."

Lee's eyes widened and he nodded reverently, speechless for once. He placed a consoling hand on Gaara's grip, and smiled softly in understanding. Both men took a deep breath and let go of each other.

"I still think you should look in the box. Neither of us should be taken by surprise." Gaara said firmly, handing Lee his crutches.

"Uh… okay. Alright." Lee said, after a brief flicker of indecision. Then he followed Gaara up the stairs and into the Kazekage's bedroom, red faced and twitching.

* * *

Thanks for reading! PLEASE don't forget to review! It's awesome responses like your that keep my fingers on the keys!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, to be completely honest, I've been dreading this chapter. Lord knows I read plenty of NC 17 rated yaoi, but this is the first time I've tried writing it. I meant to write it last chapter, but I chickened out. I think it worked out better this way, though, so it was for the best. So here it is! My first attempt at gay porn! Ugh, nerves. .;

Please review? I really want to know how I did with this. Thanks! 3

* * *

Gaara handed Lee a small blue book. It had no illustration on the cover, but the title made the content clear. _The Ins and Outs of Homosexual Intercourse._ Lee blushed, his tan nose and cheek bones turning pink as he gripped the book. The font had an all business feel to it, and Lee was sure that the information was clinical and clear cut. Maybe that's the kind of thing that the whole box was full of; just information on what to do. Had he gotten himself worked up for nothing? He sighed heavily in relief at the thought. He'd thought that the mysterious box would be full of porn magazines and graphic images. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after a-

"Why are the men speaking to each other this way? They seem to enjoy being degraded." Gaara said, holding open a magazine to a few _very_ provocative images. He held up the pages for Lee to see. There was dialogue written beside each picture, dirty words and foul language. Lee's eyes became as wide as dinner plates, and his blush spread across his face and neck. He gripped his nose to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He wanted to turn and walk out of the room, say that magazines like that were wrong and repulsive. However, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the pages.

"Th- th- that is wh- what is called d- d- dirty talk, G- Gaara." Lee stuttered. Lee gulped heavily, trying to focus on using his vocal chords without squeaking. "S- some people l- like it."

"Do you like it?" Gaara asked innocently.

"I- I- I don't- I wouldn't- I- I- I w- wouldn't know. I have n- never had the o- opportunity to t- t- try it." Lee quickly reminded himself that there was a book in his hand, and that he didn't want to crush it by making a nervous fist. And for goodness sake, stop staring at the magazine! Look anywhere, anywhere but at _that!_

"Hmm." Gaara flipped the pages a few times before closing the magazine and setting it aside. Lee finally managed to tear his eyes away and tried to focus on the book in his hands. He examined it quickly to make sure his fingers hadn't left any indents. All clear.

"Here." Gaara stated. He dropped a couple more books in Lee's hands, along with a few choice magazines. Lee mumbled a weak thank you. He sat the small stack on Gaara's bed beside the box so that he could give his full attention to the redhead.

"This didn't come with instructions. What is it?" Gaara asked, reaching into the box and pulling out a small red object.

Lee froze, his eyes locked painfully on what was in Gaara's hand. No way. There was absolutely no way that the Kazekage of Sunagakure was innocently holding _that _without knowing what it was used for. Kankuro had given Gaara this box, right? What the hell had he been thinking?!

"Gaara, that is a vibrator." Lee stated. His voice was finally steady, most likely from shock.

Gaara rolled the cylinder between his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. It was about four inches long, and just over an inch thick. It was a sleek red color, and had what looked like a dial at the bottom. Gaara turned the dial casually, and the object began to pulsate steadily. A loud buzzing filled the air, and Gaara inspected the vibrator curiously.

"I suppose that explains the name." He stated casually.

Lee thought that his head was going to explode. His mouth had gone dry at the sudden onslaught of images that attacked his brain. Gaara was not an innocent person by a long shot, but he was clueless in the bedroom. Lee had a sudden urge to enlighten him on just how that vibrator worked, but he shoved that thought out of his head just as quickly as it had come. He squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to force the heady thoughts out of his head.

"What is it used for?" Gaara asked.

"It is a toy used for anal stimulation." Yup, Lee was still in shock. That was the only way to explain how he could answer that question without immediately banging himself over the head after. He was so embarrassed, that he'd actually stopped acting embarrassed.

"Oh." Gaara's eyes widened thoughtfully as he examined the buzzing toy. He turned the dial back to 'off' and dropped it back into the box. He began to reorganize the contents as he spoke to Lee.

"Read through those tonight, and then just put them back in the box when you're done. Feel free to go through the rest of it. It'll be under the bed." Gaara said as he closed the box and lowered it to the floor. He slid it across the hardwood and under mattress. "I would like to try and sleep tonight. I haven't gotten any rest since the sandstorm a couple days ago."

"You have problems sleeping, Gaara?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrows at the Kazekage. Lee lifted his books into his arms easily and began backing away toward the door.

"When I had Shukaku, I was incapable of sleep. Falling asleep meant letting my guard down, and letting him take control. I can sleep now, but not easily. I get two hours on good days, and none at all on bad ones. The most I've ever had was three hours." Gaara said. He watched Lee slowly inching toward the door, on the verge of leaving, but not ready to end their conversation.

"I did not know." Lee said honestly. He had forgotten most of what he'd known about the redhead, and he hadn't picked up on his sleeping schedule since. He knew that Gaara often came home late, and was always awake before the other members of the household. But he hadn't realized that Gaara sometimes didn't sleep _at all._ "Good night, Gaara. I hope that you have a very youthful rest, tonight."

Gaara's lips twitched like he wanted to smile, but his eyes were as blank as usual. He nodded farewell. Lee paused as if he had suddenly remembered something, and he strode quickly back to the red head's side. He planted a soft, chaste kiss on Gaara's lips, which Gaara returned easily. There was a thick space between them, because Lee was still holding his books in front of him. Gaara kept his hands to his sides.

"Good night, Gaara. Sweet dreams." Lee said softly. His breath warmly caressed the Kazekage's face, and Lee gazed lovingly into Gaara's aqua eyes. Gaara stared up at him with a curious, slightly befuddled expression. He nodded, and turned to his bed. Lee left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_It was midday, and hot as hell in the desert. They weren't far from the border of Rain Country, maybe a day's run. Lee was sweating heavily through his spandex. He took a drink from his canteen, but the water was tepid and hardly helped. _

"_Lee-san! Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you took off those leg warmers."_

Lee stirred in his sleep, the memory of that voice resounding through his unconscious mind. That man…

"_No thank you, Katsu-san! It is better for me to face the heat head on, and build a resistance. Besides, I have been in the desert before, and faced worse for this. But I appreciate your youthful concern for me!" Lee said, grinning at Katsu. The man was tall, only a few inches shorter than Lee. He was blonde, and wore a headband with the Rain Village emblem. He had shed his dark jacket and stowed it in his pack earlier, leaving him in a thin grey muscle shirt and camouflage pants. The lack of a shirt collar exposed several scars around his throat, chest, and shoulders, from repeated assassination attempts. The scars were thick and silvery compared to his tan leather skin. _

"_That's right; you were a part of the team that aided the Kazekage years ago. Right?" Katsu asked, smiling good naturedly as they killed time. They were part of a temporary team of four, a mix of Rain and Leaf ninjas for a joint mission. The other two members of their team were scouting ahead before they reached their destination. _

"_I am sorry, but I am not at liberty to discuss that mission. I hope you understand." Lee said, shuffling his feet apologetically. _

"_Of course, of course. You wouldn't be a very good shinobi if you were to give away information that easily." Katsu laughed, his deep baritone resounding through Lee's eardrums. Lee liked it when a man could laugh so freely._

"_Is that our team?" Lee asked, shading his eyes from the sun as he gazed into the distance. There were dark figures approaching. But there were more than two of them. _

"_Say, Katsu-san? You guys never did tell me why we were making this detour. Are we picking someone up?" Lee squinted as the figures in the distance began to come into focus. They were dressed fully in dark black, which was unusual in the desert sun. _

_Lee turned to Katsu when the man didn't answer. Lee's eyes bulged at the look on his companion's face. It was a look he was familiar with, as a shinobi. It was a look of someone resigning themselves to an unpleasant task that they were reluctant to complete. Like before they were forced to kill someone. Lee lifted his arm in defense as Katsu raised his to attack. _

"_Lee-san, we didn't want-"_

Lee gasped and sat up straight in bed. He was sweating, as if he were still in the midday heat of the desert. His legs twitched restlessly as if he wanted to flee, and his heart was beating heavily against his ribcage. Lee shuddered, disoriented by the onslaught of reality after such a vivid dream. It was a few solid seconds before he was aware that he was not alone.

"G- Gaara…" Lee mumbled, still panting and wide eyed. The Kazekage was sitting calmly at the foot of Lee's bed, watching the Leaf jonin with a piercing gaze. Somehow, Lee wasn't surprised that Gaara was here.

"You were dreaming." Gaara stated simply. Lee nodded, clutching his head dizzily. His temples throbbed heavily in time with his over exuberant heartbeat, like when he was still recovering in the hospital.

"Are you in pain?" Gaara asked. He scooted closer to Lee over the bed, and placed his hand over Lee's where the jonin was clutching his head. Lee felt his racing heart slow in response, and he immediately felt calmer. Why did being around Gaara always make him feel safe?

"I am better, now. Thank you. I believe that I just remembered something… I remembered someone I was with in the desert, before I was injured. It is still not clear… I am very confused, and my head is aching, and I am very frustrated with myself." Lee told him. Lee felt like nothing was making sense anymore, and his mind was reeling heavily.

There was a long pause while Lee stared down at his legs, wrapped in his thin blankets. His hand was still gripping his temple, and Gaara's hand was still over his. Slowly, Lee lowered his hand away from his head, and gripped Gaara's hand in both of his. They stayed still like that for a few seconds before Gaara reached out with his other hand and began to grip Lee's shoulders. His fingers were warm on Lee's shirtless muscles, almost feverishly so. Lee never wanted him to let go. It felt so good for someone to hold onto him. It was like having a grounding point to reality, helping him pull his mind away from his discouraging thoughts.

Lee looked up into Gaara's face. They held each other's gaze for a few heavy seconds before Gaara leaned forward and wrapped his arms carefully around the Leaf jonin, in a slightly awkward and tentative hug. Lee let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and then firmly returned the embrace. He really needed the comfort right now.

* * *

Lee's arms were warm around Gaara's waist. After he and Lee had spent time rummaging through the sex box together, looking through diagrams and informational books, and of course the more explicit magazines, Gaara was feeling hyper aware of the other man. Lee had been wide eyed and stuttering the whole time they'd gone through the box together, but he'd complied to Gaara questions and reading suggestions. He was probably better educated, now.

Lee sighed and nuzzled Gaara's shoulder affectionately. Gaara felt extremely warm in response. He held Lee tighter, and shifted so that his body was more firmly pressed against the other man's. Gaara's body was hyper aware of every inch of where his body was touching Lee's. Lee's hands were resting softly on Gaara's lower back. Lee's face was buried tenderly into his neck and shoulder. Lee's chest was pressed firmly against his. Lee's back and shoulders were wrapped under Gaara's hands and arms, the bare muscles felt clearly against Gaara's bare skin. The red head was wearing a loose black tee shirt and pants, very casual sleeping wear.

Gaara felt an impulse sneak up on him. He was curious, but he was still new to this kind of affection. Slowly, cautiously, Gaara lifted his chin and gently lowered his lips to the Leaf's shoulder. He had only meant to place one kiss, but he felt his lips lingering of their own accord. Lee's skin was so warm and alive; he loved feeling it on his mouth. Moving completely on instinct, he pressed kiss after kiss along Lee's shoulder, and up his neck.

Lee tilted his head to the side compliantly. The Leaf jonin's arms tightened a bit more firmly around the Kazekage. When Gaara's lips brushed Lee's pulse, the jonin's breath stopped. Gaara blinked in alarm at Lee's reaction, but didn't remove his mouth from Lee's skin. He held still until Lee finally exhaled slowly, and then began to kiss up and down Lee's neck and shoulder again.

"Lee? Why do you like me?" Gaara asked between kisses. The question had been bothering him since they'd shared dinner in the kitchen.

"I feel very comfortable around you." Lee answered. His voice was soft and filled with an emotion that Gaara didn't recognize. Gaara liked the way Lee's throat rumbled against his lips as the jonin spoke. He wanted him to keep talking, so that he could feel that sensation again.

"Why?"

"I do not completely know. It could be because you are one of the few familiar things left to me, since the rescue. But I believe it is something more than that. I… enjoy spending time with you. You are someone who is very straight forward, and only says what you mean. I like that, because I am not usually good at reading other people. With you, I do not even have to try. And, I… there is something about you that makes me feel safe and… warm." Lee swallowed heavily, causing his Adam's apple to bump Gaara's chin lightly. Curious, Gaara flicked out his tongue and traced the contours of Lee's throat. The jonin shuddered lightly.

Gaara liked the taste of Lee's skin. The man had showered before bed, so he was clean. He tasted faintly of tang with just an edge of salt. Lee's skin was cool, but getting warmer. Gaara flicked his tongue out again, and ran it more firmly along Lee's throat. He liked the feel of Lee's labored breathing beneath his mouth. The Leaf jonin was beginning to tremble under Gaara hands. He began to rub circles up and down Lee's back, in a soothing manner. Lee had just gotten over whatever fright his dream had caused, Gaara didn't want him to be upset again. Gaara pulled back to look Lee in the face.

"Are you alright? You're shaking." Gaara said. His arms were still wrapped around Lee, and their faces were only a couple inches apart.

"Th- th- that, what you were doing, it- it felt good." Lee mumbled. His cheeks were tinged a cute shade of pink, and his breath was minty. He had done a good job of brushing his teeth before he went to bed.

"I liked it, too. I wonder why?" Gaara mused rhetorically. Lee's black eyes seemed to be as vast as the night sky as he returned Gaara's steady gaze. That wonderful gaze was pulling Gaara in, making him lean slowly closer, until their noses touched lightly. Lee finally blinked and smiled, nuzzling Gaara's nose with his own. It was a simple action, but it seemed to have a deep seated affect on the Kazekage. Gaara tilted his head and pressed his lips softly against Lee's.

Lee's lips molded to fit Gaara's, and pressed back tenderly. Gaara pulled back, and then pressed his lips faintly to the corner of Lee's mouth. Lee had closed his wide eyes, sighing softly. Gaara felt Lee's warm breath rush across his cheek, tickling his ear.

"Why do you close your eyes?" Gaara asked. His lips were pressed above Lee's jaw as he spoke.

"Huh?" Lee asked. He began to run his hands up Gaara's back, over the Kazekage's black shirt. Gaara hummed a satisfied sound at the touch. He liked the feeling of Lee's strong hands on his body. He felt his back arch into the press of Lee's firm fingers.

"Why do you close your eyes when we kiss?" Gaara clarified, moving his lips back to Lee's as an example. He pulled away and nuzzled Lee's nose like they'd done before.

"It is rude to stare." Lee said simply, smiling and nuzzling Gaara back. His eyes were still closed, and his face was relaxed. He almost looked like he was asleep, and having a very kind dream.

Gaara felt Lee's hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt. It was a light but insistent yank that was starting to annoy him. He pulled back from Lee and pushed his arms away. Lee leaned back, giving him room. The jonin looked disappointed. His lips were turned down unhappily, and his eyes were teary. Gaara gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed it toward the closed door of Lee's bedroom where it landed with a soft thump on the floor.

Lee's eyes were wide open again, and he looked much more alert than he'd been before. His impressive eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline, and his lips were parted in awe. Lee's attentive gaze ran up and down the pale skin of Gaara's shoulder, chest, arms, abs, and low waistline. Gaara tilted his head to the side curiously at Lee's reaction.

Already missing the feeling of Lee's body, Gaara moved forward on his knees to wrap his arms around the Leaf. Lee was sitting up with his legs laid out in front of him. Gaara was sitting with his knees level to Lee's hips, with his upper body turned toward the other man. Thinking that it would be easier and more comfortable for both of them, Gaara smoothly lifted his leg over both of Lee's, and straddled the jonin's thighs.

Lee's eyes widened at the change in position, and his cheeks became an even deeper shade of red. His hands rested lightly on Gaara's knees. His breathing began to speed up, and his eyes darted across every inch of Gaara's body. Gaara's hands were on Lee's shoulders as he leaned back and observed the man.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Gaara asked, frowning. That would explain why Lee's expression was so… different.

"N- no." Lee mumbled, barely shaking his head. His dark eyes slowly rose to scrutinize Gaara's reaction as he slowly dragged his hands up the red head's thighs. The fabric was soft and clinging under his rough fingers, and Gaara's muscled shift and jump beneath his touch.

Gaara felt his body shudder and tremble without his consent, and causing him to grip Lee's shoulders harder. His eyes fluttered shut and his bare brows furrowed, his lips parting in a silent gasp. A fluttery sensation was heavy in his gut. Lee's hands gripped and lightly squeezed Gaara's hips, running his thumbs in circles over the pant line. Gaara shuddered again and suppressed a few new urges before his body could act without his permission. He opened his eyes to find Lee watching him intently, biting his bottom lip.

Gaara wrapped one hand around the back of Lee's neck, and ran the other down the jonin's defined chest. Lee's chest was speckled with dark hairs that felt wiry under Gaara's smooth palm and fingers. Gaara paused when he felt Lee's heart beating against his palm. The muscle beat to a fast and heavy rhythm. The feel of Lee's body under his hand was causing strange urges again, and this time he did not deny them. Gaara leaned forward and kissed the jonin again, much more forcefully then he had before. His lips were full and warm and inviting. Gaara flicked his tongue across Lee's lips, which parted keenly. The Kazekage traced the edge of the other man's teeth before venturing even further. Their bare chests pressed together, their hot sweat mingling. Gaara dragged his hand further down Lee's chest, pausing curiously as his fingers encountered a small nub. He rubbed his fingers in circles around it and over it, too distracted by the kiss to remember what part of Lee's body he was touching.

Lee gasped into Gaara's mouth and arched his chest, trembling. His brows puckered, and he gave a wonton sound of approval. Gaara pulled back and looked down, only now realizing that he'd been fondling Lee's nipple. He ran his thumb around it once and then pinched it experimentally, causing Lee to gasp and shudder in pleasure. Liking the Leaf jonin's reaction, Gaara brought his free hand to the other side of Lee's chest and began rubbing that nub, too. Lee's head fell back is a high moan. His grasp on Gaara's hips tightened for a moment before he slid his hands around and gripped the Kazekage's ass. Gaara jolted slightly in surprise, but didn't take his fingers away from Lee's nipples. Lee pulled Gaara's body flush against his and buried his face in the man's neck, licking under the jaw.

Gaara whined a long, high sound that squeezed painfully from his throat. Lee growled in response, his fingers kneading Gaara's ass more forcefully. The heel of his hands dragged up and down the Kazekage's cheeks while his finger's explored. Gaara began panting while he pushed back into Lee's grip. That felt so good!

Gaara's eyes widened in shock when he felt Lee's hips buck up into his, and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. The onslaught of sensations suddenly intensified, until he couldn't even see straight anymore. When Lee bucked again, his mouth still attached to Gaara's neck, Gaara thought he was going to shatter. God, this was so intense he was scaring him, but he didn't want it to stop! Lee shifted his knees and bucked again, this time pressing much more fully between Gaara's legs. Gaara whimpered and squirmed as he felt his body reacting. He slid his hands from Lee's chest around his back, leaned fully against him and holding on tightly, trembling worse than ever.

Lee fell onto his back, taking Gaara down with him. His body bounced when his back hit the mattress, causing him to buck and roll his hips into Gaara's. Gaara clutched him tighter. He was shaking almost violently, but couldn't help rubbing his body against Lee's in response.

"_Lee -_" Gaara moaned, his voice frayed and shaking between his panting. "I… oh… I don't… I can't… _oh_…!"

Lee gripped Gaara's shoulder and lifted him up so that he could reach his lips. He kissed him gently, trying to calm him. It must have been obvious just how overwhelmed and somewhat frightened Gaara was. They both opened their mouths and massaged each other's hot tongues, making slick noises that neither could hear over their own breath. Lee rolled on top of Gaara and rocked his hips between Gaara's legs, pressing their erections together. Gaara moaned into Lee's mouth and gripped the jonin's hair, rolling his hips up in response. Lee pulled Gaara's bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck on it forcefully as he rocked his hips into Gaara's again. The red head whined and bucked his hips erratically against Lee's, his action being driven by pure instinct. Lee drove his tongue back between Gaara's lips and began to trace every inch of his gums, teeth, tongue, and throat. Gaara let him take control of the kiss and only gripped him tighter in response.

Gaara's groin was absolutely aching as Lee ground into him, and it felt _so _good. He felt the jonin set a steady rhythm, and Gaara couldn't help but lift his hips to meet every press and stroke of Lee's erection against his own. Something was coiling and growing in his gut, getting tighter and harder to bear with every instant that passed. It felt so intense and so good, he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, and he definitely did not want to stop. He jerked his mouth away from Lee's sloppily and arched his head back on the pillow. He let out a long, powerful moan of pleasure that suddenly cut off as he felt something in his groin snap. His eyes squeezed shut and his body tensed as Lee continued to thrust against him. He felt his body pulsate and throb in a way that felt beyond fantastic. His body twitched and shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, ending with a soft moan of satisfaction.

Gaara opened his eyes in time to see Lee's face as the jonin followed him into that moment of bliss. Lee's eyes were twisted shut and his mouth was open. His expression was warped into pure pleasure, and his lips quivered as he moaned Gaara's name, making the Kazekage's heart jump. When Lee shuddered and slowly relaxed, Gaara's hands guided the suddenly weak man onto the bed beside him. They both laid there for a few moments, their panting breath the only thing making any sound in the entire house.

Lee was staring into Gaara's eyes lovingly, and Gaara returned his gaze steadily. He didn't know what face he was making, and right now he didn't care. Lee smiled and pulled Gaara's body against his own with lazy strength. Gaara shifted in Lee's arms until he was comfortable. He rested his head on the jonin's shoulder and wrapped an arm over his waist. Their skin was hot and sticky, but Gaara didn't care. Lee ran his hands through Gaara's sweaty red locks, playing with his hair for a moment before letting his hand fall.

"Gaara? Will you stay here tonight?" Lee asked, his voice thick and sleepy. Gaara had never been inclined to use the word 'cute' before, but he almost wanted to apply it to Lee's sleepy voice. He felt so good, curled up against this strong man, he couldn't imagine wanting to leave any time soon.

"Yes." He breathed. Gaara yawned softly, realizing just how tired he really was. Perhaps he would fall asleep here, tonight. The thought was much more appealing than going back to his cold, lonely room.

"Thank you…" Lee mumbled, his voice trailing off at the end. Gaara raised his head a bit to see Lee's slack face. The jonin was already asleep. Gaara felt his lips curl into an unfamiliar smile at the sight. He didn't know what had come over the two of them tonight, but he definitely liked it.

So this is what sex is all about, Gaara mused as he rested his on Lee's shoulder again. He could feel the jonin's chest rising and fall, and hear the breath rumbling softly to and from his mouth. Gaara closed his eyes and fell asleep to the lullaby of Lee's gentle embrace.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! 3


	12. Chapter 12

GAH! Finally, I'm done with this one! I feel like this chapter is a little bit lacking, but if I don't put it out now, I never will. So here it is! I needed to get more plot out there, which is why it took me so long.

* * *

Temari scowled at the water over the ship railing. She hated water. There was very little water in the desert. She hated the ocean. She hated boats. She hated being on a boat in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by all the god forsaken water. It was _everywhere_. It got into everything, much like sand back home. She cursed herself for ever taking swimming lessons. There weren't many ninjas in Suna who knew how to swim, so that meant that there were only a select few who were eligible for water based missions. Temari just so happened to fit into that category, because she'd been stupid enough to take swimming lessons during a diplomatic trip to Konoha. She wouldn't have even bothered going taking those lessons if a certain lazy shadow user hadn't been helping teach. Temari hated water, she hated swimming, she hated boats, and she hated seasickness!

The Sand kunoichi was a very unhealthy shade of green as she glared at the water this morning. Her fan was strapped to her back as usual. She'd replaced her sandals with water proof, easy grip boots. The nobleman she was escorting was still asleep below deck, but Temari was an early riser, even if she did feel like a diseased rat had crawled down her throat and died messily. The sun was just coming over the horizon, its golden rays reflecting off the water. Temari's only comfort was the feeling of the sun on her skin. No matter where she was in the world, the feeling of being touched by the warmth of the sunshine was always the same.

Temari squinted and blinked as something new distinguished itself across the water. There was another ship fast approaching. It was larger than the vessel Temari was currently on. The other boat was gliding across the water with unnatural ease. The ship was still too far away to distinguish who it belonged to, but Temari doubted it was friendly. It was painted ominously black, and Temari's instincts were blaring an alarm.

Well, this is what she was here for. She turned away from the railing and made her way to the quarter deck, ducking under the main boom as it swung around to catch some air.

"Oi! Yuudai-san! Taiki-san!" Temari called to the two men standing at the steering wheel. She wobbled slightly on her feet as she approached them, nausea and dizziness hitting her for the ump-teenth time this morning. "Did you see the black ship off port side?"

Yuudai, the massive muscled man who was captain of the ship, turned and gazed across the horizon, furrowing his graying eyebrows. He was an older man, but not quite past his prime. He was dressed in the bright red uniform that all crew members were required to wear, so that they would be distinguishable in the water if they ever fell overboard.

"Do you think it appears suspicious, Temari-san?" Taiki asked. Taiki was a Sand chunin that had been assigned to the escort mission with Temari. Like her, he was one of the few Wind shinobi who could manage not to drown within two minutes of being tossed into deep water. He was a short man dressed from head to toe in monotonous brown, with even his sandy colored hair blending in with his lightly tanned skin.

"Yeah, there's something not right about that ship. They may not be hostile, but I'd rather not chance it unless I have to. Is there any way we can avoid them, Yuudai-san?"

"I don't think so." The captain said, shaking his head with his eyes still on the approaching black ship. "They're moving too fast, and it looks like they're dead set on meeting us. If I acted right now, I could try and altering our course to make them pull around in a game of cat and mouse. But I don't suggest that. Their ship is moving more easily across the water that ours, so it would only be a matter of time before they caught us. I think there's something more propelling them along than just oars or sails. It would be a different story if we were closer to land, but the most we could do now is delay them. Do you seriously believe they are a threat?"

The noble they were escorting wasn't a hunted man by far. He often donated his money to charities, lent his many homes to poorer men, and hadn't been involved with drugs or money struggles. He wasn't a political man either, so it was doubtful that he was involved in power battles. But Temari often used the term 'better safe than sorry' right before she would take out any potential risks.

"I don't know yet, but I don't think they're friendly." Temari said, glaring at the ship as she formulated a plan. She could feel the nausea growing heavier in her stomach with dread, only heightened by the rocking of the ship. It was a clear day, good for easy sailing, but Temari still as sick as ever.

"What if I used a few wind techniques to propel the ship faster?" She suggested, gesturing to the sails above their heads and tapping her fan.

Captain Yuudai frowned and pursed his lips. He was an occasionally superstitious man, and all that ninjas were capable of made him uncomfortable. Unlike kunoichi like Temari, he hadn't been raised in a ninja village, and so he didn't know how chakra worked. Seeing Temari and her team at work on the ship had made him uneasy, like he was watching them play with fire or magic. Temari had already used her fan onboard once during a brief storm, so he knew how effective it was. Despite his qualms, he was still a reasonable man. He knew that the ninjas onboard were very capable and knew what they were doing.

"We can try. If we can outrun them for long enough, they may lose interest in us. Wait until I have the sails ready and the booms aligned, then I'll give you the word. Will you inform the rest of the crew of what is going on?" The question was directed at Taiki, who looked to Temari for instruction. Yuudai may run the ship, but Temari was in charge of this mission. She nodded her consent, and he quickly strode away to complete his task. He started with the sailors working above deck, talking quickly and instructing them to tie things down and get ready. When Temari got them going, anything not strapped down would definitely go flying.

Temari quickly fetched the one other member of their team from where he was sleeping below deck, in the same room as their employer. The man was very average as far a Sand shinobi go. He was about Temari's height, had dark hair, work tan clothing, and had purple war paint decorating his face. The members of their three man team went to their positions above deck, waiting for the captain's signal. Temari stood next to Yuudai at the back of the ship, keeping a wary eye on the black ship. If they continued on like normal, it would reach them in twenty minutes. The Sand ninjas wouldn't give them the opportunity.

Captain Yuudai stood at the wheel, overlooking the entire ship. He gave a few new adjustments to the angle of their course, and shouted orders to a couple crew members who rushed to their respective tasks. When everything was to his satisfaction, he turned to Temari and gave the wind master a firm nod.

"Everybody hold on!" She shouted. Temari stood firm in the center of the quarter deck behind the captain. She opened her fan with practiced ease. The well oiled hinges made no sound as the double iron spines spread. Temari raised her fan and made a fast, powerful sweeping motion that sent a blast of moist air rushing over Yuudai's head, almost sweeping away his captain's hat. He clutched it just in time, keeping one hand on the wheel.

The heavy rush of air caught in the sails, which filled and expanded. The ship jerked forward sharply, but not violently, causing a few people to stumble and reach for something to hold onto. Nobody lost their footing completely, which was an improvement from the last time. The last time Temari had used this technique, one foolish sailor had leaning loosely against the railing and had fallen overboard. They'd had to waste a half hour to go back for him and realign the ship.

Temari swept the fan around again, from the opposite side of her body. The second gust of air joined the first with a loud whooshing noise. The ship began to propel roughly across the water, almost twice as fast as before. Temari didn't pause before sweeping the fan back again and again, not pausing between strokes of her heavy weapon. She sent a short rush of chakra to her arms for added strength. She managed to find a rhythm to her strokes, sweeping her fan in a figure eight pattern to maintain the wind at a constant pace. A few men cheered excitedly at her success from across the deck, but Temari ignored them and concentrated. A couple thin beads of sweat gathered at her temples, but she could barely tell it apart from the thick humidity in the air.

The ship gained speed as it coasted across the water. The smooth rocking that the crew was accustomed to for such a clear day became rough and choppy. People in red uniforms rushed across the deck, adjusting poles and ropes at the captain's orders. Taiki and the other Sand shinobi, named Hiroto, watched the black ship cautiously, along with the surrounding waters. As their distance from the other vessel improved, they could not help but feel a bit triumphant. They were proud of the Kazekage's older sister.

However, it was too soon to feel smug. Temari had hardly been at work for ten minutes when her teammates made their way to her side to deliver bad news.

"Report." She ordered, not stopping her continuous strokes. The sails billowed appreciatively in her artificial wind, making flapping noises that she could barely hear over the strain on her muscles. She was a very fit woman as far as jonin go, but continuous use of the fan was something she wasn't accustomed to. She was used to sharp, sudden swipes in battle. She absently thought about how this would be good training for her. Perhaps she would try this technique again in Suna, to counter small sandstorms.

"The distance between us and the black ship was increasing steadily for the first few minutes, but they seemed to have caught on." Taiki explained quickly, raising his voice so that she could hear him over the heavy wind. "They've picked up speed, too, and altered their course to match ours. Their speed and ease over the water is extremely unnatural. The way things are going, they'll be here even sooner than before."

Temari growled and slowed the swinging of her fan. This wouldn't work. Whoever the hell was out there was dead set on meeting them, and they were perfectly capable of overcoming them. The black ship was dangerous, that much was apparent. They had better bearings in the sea, and the ship was larger. Temari and the rest were probably outnumbered, too. If it were just run of the mill pirates, then it wasn't something the Sand team couldn't handle. However, Temari wasn't ready to believe it was that simple. She slowed to a stop and tapped the fan on the deck as she contemplated their options. Without the constant wind, the sails were sagging and the ship was slowing. Taiki and Hiroto watched their team leader as she furrowed her blonde brows in thought, waiting for her decision.

"We'll stop trying to avoid them." Temari stated, locking eyes with her subordinates as she came to a decision. "We can't outrun them. We'll prepare for the worst and hope that they're friendly. If they aren't, well take them out. Warn the crew and our employer to find somewhere safe to hide when the other ship is close enough. We'll need a few of the stronger crew members to continue manning the ship, but not many. Did you catch that, Yuudai-san?"

The captain nodded without turning around from his place at the wheel.

"Yes, Temari-san. Loud and clear. I'll be right here when the visitors arrive, ready to give orders. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ask my crew to hide, however. They're all strong men who can handle a little confrontation. You should warn them of the danger, but I assure you that they will not cower below deck." His tone was proud as he spoke of his men. He'd been the captain of this vessel for many years, and he knew his crew well. He'd trained most of them, after all.

"Understood." Temari said, nodding. She put her fan back in its harness and motioned for Hiroto to pass on the message while she and Taiki discussed the situation. They stood at the railing, watching the black ship as it sailed avidly in their direction. Without Temari's wind speeding them along, the other ship was approaching unbearably fast. It would be here in minutes.

When Hiroko returned, Temari explained their plan. By then, the black ship was less than five minutes away.

"Since we can't outrun them, we're just going to have to be prepared, and hope that they're not hostile. I'll take a spot atop the main mast in case I need to take the offensive. Hiroto, you and Taiki well attempt to talk with them, but _be on your guard_. If they immediately attack, we take them out. End of story. Do not climb aboard their ship; stay on this vessel under all circumstances." Temari doled out wireless ear pieces so that they could talk with each other and hear what each person hears. "Take your positions."

The black ship pulled alongside the smaller vessel, coming to an unnatural halt in speed that sent sharp waves rocking both boats. Temari scanned the black boat from her perch on the main mast, noting their numbers and visible supplies. Everyone onboard the black ship was dressed in white, ironically. Temari was right with her earlier assumption. These white clad men outnumbered them, almost two to one. Temari quickly relayed her findings to her teammates as they approached the railing closest to the strangers and waved to a man across the water. The strange man waved back, and signaled that he wanted them to come onboard. Following Temari's previous orders, they refused, but offered for the man to join them on their ship. The man nodded and turned to speak to his crewmates in a voice that they couldn't hear over the slapping of the waves between the two boats.

A thick board was used to connect the two ships, and a man from the black ship crossed easily. He was dressed in the white crew uniform. He had dark hair and a loud voice. A few other crew members from the black ship crowded around the wooden plank that their crewmate was crossing. They all huddled together, whispering and pointing in ways that made Temari suspicious. She quickly voiced her opinions to her teammates, and then focused.

"Hello, there!" The man called to Taiki and Hiroto as he stepped onto their ship and off his own. "It's good to finally meet with you! You gave us quite the work out, trying to catch up with you. Why were you running from us, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Why were you chasing us?" Taiki countered. His tone was blunt, but not rude enough for the man to take offence.

"I guess I should explain myself before first off, huh?" He said, laughing and rubbing the back of his head good humouredly. "My name's Kawasaki. You see, we're from Tea Country. We're with the Wave Patrol, and we happened to…"

Temari tuned him out and focused on the other people aboard the black ship. Taiki and Hiroto could handle Kawasaki. Her job was to operate as scout and possible offence. So of course, she was the first to notice when the men in white had started backing away from where their ships joined, one of them completing hand signs in quick and subtle movements. It was only then that her eyes darted back to the man named Kawasaki, who was still talking to Taiki and Hiroto. As his crewmates backed away, something began to glow in his pants pocket.

"Get back! Get down!" Temari yelled, standing tall on her perch and whipping out her fan. She leapt to the ground and brought her fan down hard, sweeping the man off the ship before the exploding tag in his pocket could detonate. Taiki and Hiroto had both darted clear of her wind, grabbing a couple stray crewmembers out of harm's way, too.

The man named Kawasaki flew several yards into the air, landing with a thick thump in the heavy sails of the black ship. Temari could have sworn that she heard a few snapping noises, his bones breaking on impact. She had less than a second to contemplate this before the exploding tag in his pocket burst into life. The blast tore apart an entire mast and set the sails ablaze. What parts of Kawasaki's corpse that was still intact fell with a thump on to the upper deck of the black ship, spreading the fire. The men that had sent their crewmate to his doom attempted to put out the flame, cussing and swearing as if it had been Kawasaki's fault for their failure. In all likelihood, the man hadn't even known what the exploding tags were when he'd been given them. Temari didn't have time to contemplate the poor man's fate, however, before dozens of sailors dressed in white began to attack her ship.

"Quick, Hiroto! Get our employer on a life boat and get him out of here! Don't return until the black ship is taken out! Taiki, take out the plank connecting the ships, and then help me destroy them!" Both men ran to their respective tasks, and Temari charged ahead to shoot bursts of sharp wind across the space separating their ships. The crew of the black ship was throwing everything from exploding tags to kunai across the space. Temari swept her fan heavily in front of her, sending their weapons flying back at them.

This is the worst morning ever, Temari thought angrily as she felt a fresh wave of nausea clawing up her throat. Perhaps the enemy would prefer the kunai and exploding tags over the vomit that Temari was about to send their way.

* * *

Lee took a deep breath and wiggled his toes. He could feel himself slowly waking up, though he didn't want to. But he had a very well trained body, and his internal clock was blaring at him. No matter how warm and comfortable he was in his bed, it was time to wake up and face the day.

Lee sat up and yawned widely, rubbing his eyes happily. He may not want to get up, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel great! Like he'd accomplished all of his self imposed challenges, and then eaten tons of celebratory curry! No, even better than that! Lee grinned happily to himself as he turned and started to leave the comfort of his blankets. He stopped, frozen, when he suddenly realized that he wasn't alone in his bed.

Lee turned his head slowly, and his large eyes widened in shock as he realized who was in bed with him. On the other side of the bed, Gaara was still fast asleep and tucked snuggly under the blankets. The Kazekage's red hair was an adorably tousled mess. His eyes were softly closed, his usually stoic expression melted into nothing but calm contentedness. His jaw was slack, his thin, pale lips parted with gentle breaths. His usually stern brow was now smooth and relaxed. He was on his side facing Lee, his pale, bare arms clutching the large pillow under his head. It was only now that Lee realized that the Kazekage had stolen his pillow right from under his head last night. And now that he remembered the events of last night, he couldn't help but wonder when and why Gaara had moved to the other side of the bed, out of the Leaf jonin's arms.

A heavy blush colored Lee's cheeks, and his previous grin melted into something gentler as he watched Gaara sleeping so soundly. Last night had been amazing… Lee couldn't be happier. He and Gaara's actions together had been new, a little awkward, and not perfect, but it hadn't needed to be. As long as they had been with each other in those intimate, youthful moments, it would count as one of the most marvelous experiences of Lee's life. He and Gaara had been so close, holding each other and kissing so passionately with such unwavering, youthful pleasure. Gaara's body had felt so good pressed against Lee's, and those noises he'd made when he was particularly overwhelmed were other worldly. The look on the Kazekage's face when he'd reached his climax was beyond breath taking. Aqua eyes open wide, hot mouth gaping in wonder and shock, the mewl of pleasure that had escaped his throat…

Lee forced himself to focus on more innocent things as the red head began to stir. His dark lashes fluttered and he swallowed slowly, awareness beginning to creep up on him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before gently rolling himself onto his back. Aqua green eyes met black obsidian. Lee's smile grew as the red head blinked sleepily at him, his expression blank. Usually, Gaara's face was stoic and calm. But this version of his calm, blank look was different. It was like he was a small child that was trying to understand the secrets of the world by watching the adults.

"Good morning, Gaara. Did you sleep well?" Lee asked, his polite tone filled with tenderness.

"Yes. What time is it?" Gaara asked simply. His voice was just a bit quieter than usual, the only sign that he'd just woken up.

"It should be about seven o'clock by now. I usually wake at six, but I could not bring myself to leave the bed this morning." Lee said. Gaara blinked adorably at him for a few seconds with blank eyes before his bare brows furrowed softly.

"If that's true then that means… I got almost six hours of sleep." Gaara murmured. He his voice was low and bewildered.

"That is good! It is important to get all the youthful rest that you can afford, especially when you have such a demanding job. Did you have good dreams?" Lee asked. Gaara stared at him silently, seeming to be thinking very hard about something. Before he could speak, the red head gave a small yawn that left the corner of his eyes watery. Lee almost squealed like a happy fangirl, but barely managed to restrain himself. However, he decided that sleepy Gaara was too cute to miss out on, so Lee crawled back under the covers and scooted closer to the Kazekage. Gaara watched him, but didn't move.

Lee draped his arm over Gaara's waist and hugged him closer. Gaara stiffened before easing into Lee's embrace achingly slow. Lee waited and rubbed circles up and down Gaara's warm back as the Kazekage made himself comfortable. Gaara tentatively pressed his forehead to Lee's chest, hiding his face. One hand was still clutching the pillow, and the other was pressed lightly on Lee's side. Lee began to frown as he felt the small amount of tension the Kazekage was still retaining. Had he done something wrong? After all that had happened between them now, why wouldn't Gaara be comfortable cuddling with him?

"Gaara?" Lee asked hesitantly. "Are you alright? Are you having… regrets? Do you wish for me to let go of you?"

Gaara paused for an unbearably long time before answering.

"No. Don't let go. I… I'm feeling… you can… I… don't let go." Gaara said slowly, seeming to change his mind on what he wanted to say after every other syllable. Lee's smile returned and he nodded understandingly. Perhaps Gaara was just feeling overwhelmed. Lee gave himself silent but firm instructions to be extra gentle and patient with his special person today.

They laid together in silence for a few minutes longer, Lee being very still for a change. Gaara sighed and snuggled closer, seeming to come to a decision of his own as he wrapped his arm more firmly around his lover. Lee grinned and held him tighter as a result. Lee pressed his lips softly to Gaara's brow, inhaling the Kazekage's intoxicating scent. Things couldn't be more right with the world than in this moment, this eternity.

* * *

Temari scrambled to write a message on a strip from the sleeve of her shirt. There was no paper available, and she was in a massive hurry. She quickly rolled up the fabric and tied it into a knot, before handing it to the only messenger bird that hadn't escaped or drowned from the sinking ship. The bird flew away immediately, its wings beating at a quick rhythm in order to distance itself from the burning wreckage left in the water. Temari sighed in relief and sat back on her make shift raft, which had once been the door to the latrine. All around her were the splintered ruins of both ships, half of which was still flaming. Temari grimaced down at an enemy corpse that floated by. She could only hope that the blood wouldn't attract sharks.

What to do now? Both ships were destroyed beyond repair. The ship that Yuudai had captained was at the bottom of the ocean, and the black ship was fast in following. Taiki had died when the exploding tags had erupted from the base of the ship. While Temari and he had been countering everything the enemy threw at them, a few of the white clad men and snuck into the water and placed exploding tags just above the water line on the ship. When they'd been detonated, Taiki had jumped in front of a large, sharp piece of flying debris before it could injure Temari, who was busy trying to return the favor to the enemy ship.

Now she was stuck in the middle of the ocean on a floating bathroom door, without any visible signs of land, rescue, or fellow survivors. She knew that if she didn't do something quick, she wasn't going to last long.

A loud, spluttering gasp sounded from the remains of the black ship, and Temari immediately knew what to do. She was going to make this enemy survivor wish he'd gone down with his ship. She had always been great at interrogating, and now she was ready to relieve some much earned angst.

Temari pulled her fan from its harness, her last surviving weapon. She opened it by a few degrees and began using it as a paddle, making her way to the enemy survivor. With every stroke of her paddle-fan, another question went through her head.

_Why did they attack us?_ - Stroke- _Did it involve her employer for this mission, or was it something else?_ –Stroke- _Why were there so many ninja's without headbands among the enemy crew?_ –Stroke-_Was she going to die here, or would she ever see her family again?_

Temari found a scrawny, balding man dressed in white. He was scrambling at the wreckage of the black ship as it slowly continued to sink into the ocean depths, looking for something to cling to. Temari hauled him up by his white collar before he was even aware of her presence. She locked eyes with him before she began her interrogation. If he thought he was frightened now, he would be irreversibly traumatized by the time the Suna kunoichi was done with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember- review, review, review! Thanks so much! ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, for taking so long, this is the shortest chapter yet. o.o; Sorry 'bout that. I guess I'm just going to have to face the fact that I can't finish a new chapter every other day like I did in the beginning. *_sigh_* Summer is here, and it's keeping me preoccupied. I _will_ finish this, though.

Good news! Lemony goodness in the next chapter, I promise! :)

* * *

Lee rapped his knuckles against the wooden post again and again in quick succession.

_Thunk- thunk- whap- thump- thunk- thunk- CRACK!_

Lee simply sighed and stepped back as the tall post broke and splintered under his fist and crashed to the sandy ground with a solid thump, and rolled a few feet before groaning to a stop. He unenthusiastically added fifty laps around Sunagakure to his regime to make up for breaking the post and consequentially not finishing his five hundred punches. He'd only been twenty three away from completing his goal, but now it was a loss. He briefly considered moving onto another post, but didn't want to break any else. He sighed again and picked up a jump rope, vowing to jump at least one thousand times without stopping. His body went on auto pilot as he began to swing the rope, while his mind was running a mile a minute.

Overall, things had been going great between Lee and Gaara. But that had nothing to do with Lee's current mood. Lee had been feeling mulish and depressed all day. Gaara had needed to leave the house early for a short mission, so Lee had woken up alone. For the past couple days, Lee had begun to remember things. Unfortunately, these memories started with his childhood. Lee had not had a very happy childhood, and he was consequentially feeling disheartened today.

His parents had died shortly after the ninja wars, leaving him an orphan. All his life, he'd been a drop out, hot head, failure, and untalented individual. As Lee counted the number of times the jump rope tapped the ground beneath his feet, he could hear the other children taunting him.

_Freak! Loser! You can't even do ninjutsu, how could you be a ninja? Ugly! Don't you know to give up, yet? You're useless! Idiot!_

As Lee jumped, he could hear footsteps approaching from behind him. Slowly, he managed to turn and face his observer without pausing his jumping. Kankuro stopped a few feet away and watched unfazed as Lee swung the rope almost faster than he could keep track of.

"Hello Kankuro-san." Lee greeted, forcing himself to grin as brightly as usual. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"What's up, Lee? Working on another challenge?" Kankuro asked. His voice casual, though his eyes were piercing. It was obvious that something was bothering the Leaf jonin, today.

"Yes. I must complete one thousand jumps with the rope. I know that it is not a very high goal, but I still have to-" Lee suddenly found himself cut off as the rope caught on his feet and sent him sprawling onto his face. Instead of jumping right back up and proclaiming a new challenge as compensation, Lee simply sighed and stayed with his face in the sand. The grains were filthy and getting up his nose, but he didn't move.

"Lee? What're you doing, man?" Kankuro asked, slowly hunching down so that he was more level with the grounded shinobi.

"I am sorry Kankuro-san. I do not mean to worry you." Lee said, slowly lifting himself onto all fours before he sat back on his heels. He furrowed his brow and rubbed his face miserably.

_Loser! You'll never be worth anything! _

"Are you sick, man? Is your head bothering? Speak up, we might have to take you hospital again." Kankuro said seriously, his purple brows pulled together.

"No, I am not sick Kankuro-san. Thank you for your concern. It is just that I have been regaining some of my memories, lately." Lee said slowly, staring down at the sand where his face had landed.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yes, it is good that I am recovering. But these are not good memories. I… I am remembering things about myself that are not very youthful." He explained dejectedly.

_Ugly! Ugh, you're eyes are creepy! Just drop out, already! _

"What're you talking about, man?" Kankuro asked slowly, worry in his face.

"I cannot to ninjutsu or genjutsu. While I was growing up, I was below average at everything. I can do taijutsu very well now, but it was not always like that. I am remembering my childhood. It was not a happy one. I tried and tried, and I worked so hard, but I could never achieve anything I attempted."

_Haha! Loser! How can you be a ninja if you can't even do ninjutsu? Failure!_

"Aw, come on, man. Don't talk like that. It was a long time ago. I mean, when I first met you, I kinda thought that, too. But then you went and fought Gaara, and you totally proved yourself, even if you didn't beat him. I was like '_Fuck! _He's strong!'" Kankuro consoled. He started to reach out as if to grip Lee's shoulder, but then awkwardly took it back. He really didn't know how to comfort well, but it seemed like Lee really needed it.

"Please do not try to cheer me up, Kankuro-san."

_You're useless. You'll never make it. Give up! _

"Aw, come on, man. What would your sensei say if he saw you like this?"

"Sensei…?" Lee mumbled, looking up into Kankuro's face for the first time.

"_It's true. You're not a genius in ninjutsu, or genjutsu, or even taijutsu. But, you know what, Lee?"_

"Yeah, your sensei. You still don't remember him? He was really tall, wore green spandex all the time, black bowl cut, eyebrows even bushier than yours… Any of this ringing a bell?" Kankuro explained, waving his hands to demonstrate as he talked.

"_You know what, Lee? You are a person who has the strength and potential within yourself to surpass your rival. Because you are…"_

"My sensei… G-Gai-sensei… Gai-sensei! I remember Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. His eyes became wide, and his smile became blinding as his made a fist and jumped onto his feet. Kankuro blinked up at him, feeling a bit left behind in his reaction.

"_Because you are a genius of hard work. For those who don't believe in themselves, hard work is worthless. That's why you believe in yourself and run forward! Become a strong man that I can look at and smile upon! Got that Lee?"_

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee answered his memory out loud, and began to run to the edge of the village to begin running his laps with renewed gusto, shouting for joy as he did. Kankuro blinked wide eyed as he stared at the trail of kicked up dust that Lee had left in his wake. Then, with a smirk and a snicker, Kankuro stood back up and went on his way. Lee was back to his old self, again.

* * *

Gaara walked through the halls of his office building in the dead of night. His routine mission across the borders had taken longer than planned today, and he was in a bad mood. There had been countless traces of foreign ninjas from neither Konoha nor Suna along the border between, but they couldn't track down a single one of the trespassers. It had been a long and frustrating process that had all been for nothing when they discovered that the foreigners had already left long ago. It was like they had left trails on purpose just to get on the border patrol's nerves. All Gaara really wanted to do was go home, shower, and lay down in bed next to Lee. The jonin had such a calming, comforting effect on him. It would really help right now.

But first he needed to go to his office and check his inbox. He hadn't heard from his sister since she'd first left for her mission over a week and a half ago. She should have sent a report after just two days. He was getting anxious.

Gaara was just walking up the stairs to the top floor where his office was when he heard footsteps on the stairs above him. It seemed that someone had worked late. That was common when Gaara was around, because the villagers wanted to keep up with him. But it didn't happen nearly as often when the Kazekage wasn't in his office. Gaara just kept his eyes ahead of him and continued walking silently.

Halfway to the top, the other person came into view. It was Kankuro, and he did not look happy. His war paint smeared in places from the day's activities, namely around his eyes. His whole posture was wilted, and he had a defeated expression.

"Kankuro."

Kankuro jumped with a very unmanly yelp, his hand flying to his weapon's pouch. His breath caught and he poised to attack. When he saw that it was just Gaara, he relaxed and loosened his stance with a heavy whoosh of breath.

"Fuck, Gaara! Don't startle me like that. You know, you don't need to mask your chakra while you're in your own village. You'll just go around scaring everybody when you appear out of nowhere all the time."

"Has Temari's report come in, yet?" Gaara asked bluntly, ignoring his brother's indignation.

"No." Kankuro sighed defeated. "That's what I was doing here. Hope you don't mind that I went through your inbox."

Gaara shook his head and continued walking up the stairs, passing his brother. He needed to see for himself if his sister hadn't sent the message. Kankuro sighed miserably and followed his little brother up the stairs and into the Kazekage office. He knew that Gaara was too controlling to just take his word for it. He would need to see the empty inbox for himself.

Gaara rummaged calmly through his inbox, his desk drawers, and every available surface in his office for some sign from his sister. His expression did not change as he searched for some sign that Temari was alive and on her way home. He came up with nothing. He walked to his window and stared down into the dark streets of his village silently, unmoving. Kankuro watched all this miserably, wishing there was something he could do. He dragged his hand down his face, trying to scrub away his defeated expression, but only managing to further smear his paint.

"Hey, Gaara? Don't take it so hard, man. We both know she's a strong jonin, she'll make it back alright. She's probably just a little late, or maybe the bird was lost. It wasn't a dangerous mission, there's no reason to worry. She's probably on her way back now and totally pissed that it took so long."

Gaara didn't respond to his brother's voice, but only continued to stare across the Suna skyline. Kankuro sighed and sat in a chair facing the Kazekage desk.

"Do you want me to stay here with you, or would you rather be alone right now?" Kankuro knew it would be healthier for Gaara to be with someone who cared for him while he was worried like this, but Gaara often needed space. To this day, he still didn't understand human emotion, including his own. He would need to sort out his feelings before he could relax and act normal again. Seeing Temari safe would help, too, but they couldn't count on that, yet.

"I'm going home." Gaara stated. He paused for a few long seconds before turning around and walking quickly out the door. Gaara heard his brother following hastily behind him as he made his way back to the stairs.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Kankuro asked seriously, staying just a step behind the Kazekage. "You should be with someone you can count on right now."

"Lee is at home. I can count on Lee. Leave a note in the office for me, informing everyone that I'll not be coming into work tomorrow."

Kankuro slowed nearly to a stop on the stairs, watching his brother's quickly retreating back. His smeared face was dumbfounded and shocked. Since when had Lee become so close to Gaara?

On the roof of the office building, a hawk landed in a window of the aviary. Attached to its leg was a strip of purple fabric with a hurriedly scrawled message on it.

_Ship attacked, enemies have blank headbands. Ship sunk, employer escaped the wreckage. Enemy defeated. No survivors, either side. I won't survive. Sorry, Gaara. _

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm _SO_ sorry for the delay! I've been having major issues with my internet connection and laptop battery. DX The problems still aren't fixed, but I'm trying!

Anyway, here's chapter 14. This is also the second lemon of the fic, and I would really like some feedback. I'm still not sure that I've got the hang of these steamy scenes, but maybe you'll think otherwise.

* * *

Gaara strode down the hall to Lee's room. He didn't bother to stop and change out of the Kazekage robes. He paused outside the bedroom door silently to cool his expression, and then softly turned the knob and swung open the door. To his surprise, Lee was still awake, and sitting up in bed.

As he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, Lee looked up from something he held in his lap and noticed the red head. Lee grinned, and pushed aside covers to stand up.

"Gaara!" He greeted enthusiastically, stepping forward and enveloping the Kazekage in a fearless, adoring hug. Gaara found himself enveloped in warmth from his lover's arms.

"Lee." Gaara mumbled, slower to return the embrace. He always felt a bit left behind by these enthusiastic displays of affection. He tried to return them, but it was hard not to feel overwhelmed. Half the time, he couldn't bring himself to react at all. Lee always respected that, though he never stopped trying to bring Gaara out of his touch deprived shell.

"Gaara? Is something wrong?" Lee asked. His voice was concerned as he pressed his cheek to Gaara's temple. The heat of the jonin's skin against his own was soothing in a warm, simple way that Gaara needed right now.

"Why do you ask?" He mumbled, staring at Lee's collar bone instead of his face. Lee's skin was a shade of tan just a fraction lighter than the desert sand. Scars riddled his body like lines on a map or wrinkles in a shirt. The muscles that pulled under the skin were intoxicatingly powerful. Gaara loved having such a strong body wrapped around him so gently. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It always made him melt inside, though he tried his best not to outwardly show it.

"You are still in your robes. You usually change into your sleep wear before coming to my room. Also, you are holding onto me tighter than usual. Are you alright?" Lee's hands were rubbing Gaara's frame soothingly, and he placed a tender kiss to the Kazekage's forehead. Gaara realized that his arms were wrapped tightly around the jonin with his hands fisted against Lee's bare back. Lee was only in his boxers, unlike the Kazekage. Gaara started to loosen his hold and pull away, but Lee only held him closer in response.

"You don't need to let go. What happened? Talk to me." Lee asked. He held Gaara's head so that it was firmly tucking to Lee's shoulder. Gaara paused for a few long seconds before relaxing into Lee's arms, letting the jonin have control of the embrace. There were very few people that Gaara felt comfortable relaxing around, but Lee was steadily becoming one of them. Gaara was silent for a long time, making Lee wonder if he would get an answer at all. Just when he was about to give up and suggest that they just lay down already, Gaara spoke quietly.

"…I am fine. But… Temari might not be." The last words were so soft that they were little more than breaths against Lee's shoulder.

"Why? Did something go wrong with her mission?" Lee asked, honest concern coloring his voice. He hadn't gotten to know Temari well, even before he'd lost his memory of her, but he still cared if she was hurt. Especially if Gaara was concerned about her.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her, yet." Lee's hands continued to slowly stroke Gaara's back, occasionally running through his tousled red hair. Everywhere that Lee touched him, Gaara's skin became hypersensitive, tingling intensely. At the same time, it was calming him, his body loosening wherever Lee touched him.

"Well, just how late is her report?" Lee asked with his lips attached to Gaara's forehead. Gaara could feel the jonin's warm breath caress his hairline.

"Over a week." The words were spoken simply. Gaara's voice was almost apathetic. Only the soft, breathy quality in his words betrayed his distress at the information. Lee recognized the redhead's concern.

"Why do we not lie down? I am sure we are both tired, and it would be more comfortable that way." Lee suggested, loosening his body from Gaara's.

Gaara paused before slowly withdrawing his arms from around Lee and stepping back. He started toward the bed mutely, but Lee put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. Gaara paused, uncertain, and looked back at Lee. Hadn't he wanted to go to bed?

"Gaara, I do not think that you want to go to sleep in your Kazekage robes." Lee explained, smiling good humouredly. Gaara looked down at himself, noting that he was still dressed. He nodded to Lee and began to strip himself, peeling off his white robes and underclothes.

* * *

Lee felt his face begin to flush as he watched Gaara casually strip his clothes off and drop them on the ground in front of the door behind him. The long white Kazekage robes had been thoroughly cleaned of Lee's blood and returned to Gaara a few days ago. Lee was almost disappointed to see that the evidence of their night in the storm together was gone. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had liked seeing his own blood stains embedded in the ceremonial Kazekage robes. Those stains had told everyone about how Gaara had cared for him that night, and how close they'd been. Of course, other people thought that it had been platonic contact between them, but that wasn't what counted in Lee's mind.

Gaara lifted his black undershirt over his head, leaving him in black pants with fishnet covering his upper body. Lee couldn't hold back a sharp intake of breath at the sight. The black, criss-crossing strings made Gaara's skin appear even paler than usual in contrast. Gaara's smooth body was almost luminescent in the soft light of Lee's bedside lamp. Lee could just make out Gaara's tan nipples peeking out between the net materials. Lee suddenly understood in a rush how people could develop fetishes. Fishnet would become one of Lee's if Gaara didn't take it off quickly.

_Don't think like that right now, Gaara's hurting_. Lee scolded himself, tearing his eyes forcefully away from Gaara's body as the redhead began to unbuckle his pants. Lee quickly strode back to the bed, scooting over to what was unofficially deemed 'his side', the right. Lee picked up his journal from where he'd dropped it on the bedspread when Gaara had come in. He quickly finished the sentence he's been writing about a few new memories involving his sensei. He closed the book, using his pen as a marker. Lee set it on his bedside table and turned his attention back to the redhead as he approached.

Gaara was only in his boxers, now. They were plain black silk that hung on his hips like a dark waterfall. Lee blushed and forced overtly youthful thoughts from his mind as Gaara slipped under the covers and moved the pillow that he'd brought from his own room a few days ago. Lee had complained a few times since the first night together about how Gaara always stole the only pillow in his bed. Realizing that he wasn't going to be sleeping in his own room anymore, Gaara had simply brought his own pillow into Lee's room.

Gaara sat up, leaning back against the headboard with the blankets covering his legs. He stared down at his hands, loosely fisted on his lap. His expression was blank, and his thoughts obviously elsewhere. Lee watched Gaara for a few seconds in silence, before sitting up and scooting closer to the redhead. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders, and waited patiently as the Kazekage slowly leaned into his touch. Gaara's upper body was snugly tucked into Lee's side. Their bare skin touched, making Lee hyper aware of the other man's body. Lee shoved those thoughts away, once again, and tried to focus on the subject at hand. Gaara sighed and snuggled closer, squeezing his eyes shut. Lee's concern for the redhead came forward in a rush as he realized just how much pain Gaara was holding inside right now. He needed someone to share the feelings that were stewing inside of him.

"What do you think happened to Temari-san?" Lee asked softly.

"I don't know." Gaara replied. Lee ran a hand up and down Gaara's arms gently, attempting to coax the Kazekage to open up.

"Please talk to me about it, Gaara? I know what it is like to worry about a sister figure who is in danger. It usually helps to talk to other people about what you are feeling."

"Who did you worry about? You don't have any brothers and sisters. It said so on your profile in the bingo book." Gaara said without looking up. Lee could see something flicker in Gaara's eyes as he spoke, betraying his need to connect with another person. Even if he didn't understand it himself, Gaara was longing for someone to rely on.

"I had a girl on my team… I think. I vaguely remember worrying about her welfare during a difficult mission. I cannot be sure, but I think it was fairly recent…" Lee frowned, feeling that blank _nothingness_ inside his head again. What was he forgetting…?

"You did. She was a weapon's master." Gaara informed him helpfully.

"Do you happen to know her name?" Lee asked hopefully. He couldn't remember for himself, but maybe Gaara knew.

"No." The redhead stated simply.

"Oh."

There was a short silence as Lee processed that, disappointed, but not surprised.

"What about you, Gaara? Do you want to talk, or do you want to just sit here for a while?"

Gaara paused for a long time before he answered. Just when Lee was going to give up and not ask anymore, Gaara spoke.

"I sent her on that mission. I knew she hated the sailing, but I still sent her. What if she doesn't make it because she was seasick? She was sick and couldn't concentrate? It's my fault. It's my fault, but if I could do it again, I would. We don't have many ninja here who can handle a water mission, but Temari can. It's my job as Kazekage to distribute missions to those who can carry them out. She can handle it, she's…"

Gaara stopped talking and took a slow, deep breath. His hands in his lap turning to fists as his thin lips pursed. He obviously didn't mean to say so much, if anything at all. He squeezed his eyes shut miserably, his hairless brows furrowing. Lee placed his free hand on top of Gaara's fists, gently. His hand was large, and almost completely engulfed both of Gaara's. He rubbed a calloused thumb over the back of Gaara's fingers.

"Temari is a strong kunoichi." Lee assured him, his voice soft and honest. "I am sure that she is alright. It is your duty to send out capable ninja on these missions, I am sure she understands. You sent her this time, and you will have to send her out again once she gets back. That is just how it works in a hidden village. You are a good Kazekage. You know what your ninjas can do, what they can handle. Temari is strong, and you know that."

Gaara was silent for a few minutes, and Lee contented in simply sitting with the warm redhead wrapped in his arms. The soft glow of the bedside lamp washed over them warmly, illuminating Gaara's delicately closed eyes. As a few more minutes passed in companionable silence, Gaara continued to relax against Lee's body, allowing the Leaf jonin's strong arms to hold him up. Lee shifted so that Gaara was turned toward him with his cheek was pressed against Lee's upper arm and shoulder. The Leaf jonin felt something deep and warm bloom in his chest as Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around Lee's torso in a loose hold, breathing in deeply. Lee felt a small impulse sneak up on him, and leaned down to press his lips tenderly against Gaara's forehead. The redhead was still until Lee pulled back again.

Gaara finally opened his eyes again to look up into Lee's face. Lee met Gaara's gaze with his own, and found that he couldn't breathe. Gaara's deep aqua eyes were wide in a curious, almost childlike way. He looked at Lee questioningly, as he often did when Lee started to show him affection. The Kazekage was always cautious when Lee would give him gentle kisses, compliment him, or embrace him, though he rarely pushed Lee away. Lee learned quickly to let Gaara scrutinize whatever the Leaf jonin was doing to fascinate him. Soon, Gaara would begin to return Lee's affection, though not quite as enthusiastically as his partner.

Gaara gazed into Lee's eyes for a moment, making the Leaf jonin feel as though the redhead was gazing into his soul. Then Gaara slowly, cautiously lifted his face to Lee's, and placed a feather light kiss on the jonin's lips. Lee hummed lovingly at the soft touch, and leaned forward to capture Gaara's lips with his own. Lee closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Gaara's tender, warm mouth pressed against his own. Gaara's fingers clutched Lee's bare skin loosely, his smooth knuckles rubbing against Lee's scarred skin. The Leaf jonin shivered as the sensation raised goose bumps across his body. Lee pulled back to give Gaara some room before things started to go any further.

_Gaara is hurting,_ Lee reminded himself for the second time. _Get your mind out of the gutter! _

"Don't stop." Gaara murmured softly, closing the distance between their faces and pressing his lips against Lee's once again. Lee shuddered and tried to think of a way to pull back without hurting the redhead's feelings. Gaara was unhappy and vulnerable right now, and it would be wrong of Lee to take advantage of the Kazekage's need to be close with someone.

"Don't stop…" Gaara whispered against Lee's unresponsive lips. His hot breath seemed to curl and caress the Leaf shinobi's skin, and Lee couldn't help tightening his grip around Gaara's body. The redhead pressed his mouth more firmly against Lee's, lifting one hand to clutch the Leaf's shoulder. The grip sent a slight jolt down Lee's spine as he finally returned the kiss. Gaara's tongue snaked out of his mouth briefly, leaving a hot, tingling trail where it touched Lee's closed lips. Lee pressed his mouth more firmly against Gaara's and spread his lips, causing Gaara's to part as well. Lee slid his tongue into the redhead's awaiting mouth, where Gaara's tongue was waiting to play.

Lee inhaled deeply, breathing in the Kazekage's dusty desert scent. It was a scent that was becoming very familiar to him. Lee was sure he would never be able to forget it. The two had only fooled around a couple times since their first night together, but each encounter was deeply engrained in Lee's mind. Every detail of Gaara's eyes boring into his own as the redhead touched him, the mewls that escaped his mouth when Lee stroked him a certain way, the taste of Gaara's tongue as it played with his own, they were all things that Lee couldn't get out of his head. He was sure that even if he'd taken a blow to the head again, Gaara was someone he would never be able to forget. If he were given the choice of remembering everything in his life except Gaara, or only having his memories of the redhead, Lee would choose Gaara without a second thought.

Gaara turned his body in the circle of Lee's arms so that he was on his knees facing the Leaf jonin, without breaking their heated kiss. The hand that gripped Lee's shoulder slid sensually down his chest and abs, resting meaningfully on his thigh. The caress left a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Lee shivered and squirmed slightly as he felt his groin reacting to the redhead's touch. Lee slid his hands down Gaara's back until he was palming Gaara's ass in both hands. Gaara hummed gratefully, pushing back into Lee's hands. He really liked that. The Kazekage breathed in a silent gasp as Lee gripped him more firmly and dragged him onto his lap.

Gaara pulled his mouth away from Lee's, making a slick, intoxicating sound as they separated. The redhead placed heavy kisses across Lee's throat and collar bone as he moved his hand and began to stroke the Leaf jonin through his boxers. Lee tilted his head back to expose his throat to Gaara's hot mouth, panting heavily in response to Gaara's busy hand and fingers. It was a testament to his trust in Gaara that a good shinobi like Lee would so willingly bare his throat, making him vulnerable. Deciding to return the favor, Lee slipped one hand from Gaara's behind to the front and began playing with the waistline of Gaara's boxers. Gaara huffed impatiently when Lee didn't touch him right away, making the Leaf jonin grin in amusement. He loved teasing Gaara.

Lee couldn't help a hissing gasp as he felt the redhead bite low on his collar bone, almost hard enough to draw blood. He'd been hurt much worse than that in his life, but the unexpected sting in the midst of the pleasure took him by surprise. Gaara hadn't done anything like _that_ before. He must be getting braver in bed. The first time they'd been together, they'd just fumbled through; doing what had felt good and nothing more. Now, they were apparently innovating. `

Feeling a silent challenge at hand, Lee leaned forward and kissed the edge of Gaara's ear. He flicked his tongue out to taste the redhead's ear lobe, but still didn't move his hand from where it was playing with Gaara's waistline. Gaara's skin tasted like salt and cinnamon. He could feel the Kazekage's body panting against his own with unsatisfied need, his fingers faltering their assault on Lee's growing erection. Lee slid his hand from Gaara's waist line to rub his inner thigh, but still didn't move to where Gaara wanted it most.

Lee drew his hand back a bit as he felt Gaara's hips rock forward in a futile attempt to make Lee touch him. The motion caused Lee to catch his breath for a second, but he still kept his hand to himself. The Leaf jonin grinned and nuzzled Gaara's temple, kneading his ass with his other hand a bit harder. Gaara's fleshy bottom felt warm and firm in his grip. He knew that it was wonderfully shaped, too. Who knew that the mighty Kazekage of Sunagakure had a bubble butt?

"L-Lee…" Gaara mumbled as he pulled away from the Leaf's throat. He lifted his hand to give a punishing pinch to one of Lee's nipples, rocking his hips forward again. Lee gasped and arched into the contact as he felt a jolt down his spine. Oh, he _really_ liked that…. If this was how Gaara chose to punish him, then he might choose to tease the redhead more often.

"Lee, _touch_ me_._" Gaara said, with his voice on the verge of a growl. Lee moved his grip back to its former position, now grasping Gaara's ass with both hands. He leaned down and attached his mouth to Gaara's outer shoulder, licking and sucking on the smooth skin. He knew he shouldn't leave a mark, but it was just too tempting. Gaara's smooth, ivory skin was a blank canvas, and Lee's tongue was the eager paint brush. If he veered away from the neck, no one but him would see it, anyway.

Gaara moved his hand back down to Lee's boxers and began to stroke him much more forcefully than before, taking the neglected nipple into his mouth and gave a heavy suck. Lee couldn't stifle the moan of absolute bliss that escaped his mouth as he arched his chest into the redhead's hot mouth. His moan was cut short by a sharp gasp as Gaara bit into his nipple punishingly, licking it once before pulling his mouth back and looking up at Lee. Gaara's deep aqua eyes were misty with longing, his hairless brows furrowed in confusion and an edge of annoyance. Lee almost grinned at the expression of absolute chagrin on the Kazekage's face, but Lee's mouth was too busy with intense panting to form anything resembling a smile.

"_Lee_, why won't you touch me?" Gaara demanded, sliding his hand lower to fondle Lee's sack through the dampening fabric of his boxers. Lee bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on forming a coherent phrase. He was amazed that Gaara could do this. After the initial hesitancy he'd had toward touching and being touched was gone, Gaara could do this to him and still hold a conversation half the time. Lee was not blessed with that much coherency in the heat of things, however.

"_Hah… _ I- I was j- just teas- _oh! Ah, ah… _I w- was just t- teasing you, Gaar-_ah!_" Lee gasped as the redhead stroked up his length with deft fingers and rubbed at the head with his thumb, making Lee quiver at the sensations jolting through his body. Lee's spine was a mess of tingles, his thighs wouldn't stop twitching, his heart was a beating unsteadily, and his whole body burned fiercely with need. He could feel his core pulsing in time with Gaara's hand on his member.

"I don't _like_ being teased." Gaara scolded. The redhead molded his mouth to Lee's, his hips rocking forward again compulsively. Lee moaned into Gaara's mouth, unable to completely return the kiss through the haze of pleasure that resounded through his body. Gaara brought the hand that wasn't on Lee's erection to the Leaf's nipple. He gripped it in a vicious pinch, and twisted.

Lee's jaw fell slack and his eyes widened almost comically as he let loose a crazed cry of elation. An electric pulse jolted through his entire body, specifically shooting up his erection and tightening in his balls. Oh, god, he was getting so close…

Gaara pulled his hand from Lee's member briefly before reaching _inside_ his boxers and gripping him that way. Lee's harsh breathing reached whole new levels as he felt Gaara's hot, sweaty hand wrapped around the most sensitive part of his body. God, the redhead was too good at this. Gaara moved his mouth from Lee's and leaned forward until the Leaf shinobi could feel the Kazekage's breath sweep past his ear.

"Lee," Gaara whispered, rocking his hips again as if to get the jonin's attention. "If you won't _touch_ me, will you _taste_ me? We haven't tried that, yet."

"Yes, yes…" Lee groaned, thrusting up into Gaara's skilled hand. He would do anything Gaara wanted, as long as he was being led along by the redhead's hand on his pulsing erection. He was _so_ hard, and he was sure that he was getting precum all over Gaara's hand, but he didn't want it to stop! Almost…

Gaara slid his hand out of Lee's boxers and leaned back to observe the Leaf jonin. Lee was sure that he looked like a sweating, panting mess. His misty eyes returned Gaara's gaze as he examined the redhead. Gaara's bloody red locks were sweaty and starting to stick to his forehead, making his 'ai' scar only half visible. Lee spotted a purpling mark on the outer edge of his left shoulder where Lee had attacked him with his tongue. His panting was more subtle than Lee's, but it was still there. His pallid skin shined lightly under the glow of the bedside lamp. Gaara's aqua green eyes were heavy with lust, longing, and downright _need._ Lee whined before he was consciously aware that there was any sound coming from his mouth. He slid his hands from their happy resting place on the redhead's intoxicating ass and began to tug at the elastic waistline of his lover's boxers. Gaara's hands pushed Lee's away so that he could slip out of the boxers himself.

"No, no," Lee said when Gaara started to settle back on Lee's lap, their current favorite position to be with each other. "If I am going to… well, you need sit back, or lay down."

Gaara nodded agreeably, and sat down at the head of the bed, spreading his legs and giving Lee a blatant view of the redhead's arousal. Lee gulped as he felt his mouth water at the sight, his deep black eyes wide as he stared. Gaara's erection was only half hard due to the lack of stimulation up until now. The foreskin was still drawing back from the rosy tip, and the shaft was only half raised. Lee licked his lips and crawled onto his hands and knees between Gaara's legs, glancing up into his lover's fevered expression before slowly running his hand up Gaara's thigh. Gaara's breath caught, but he made no sound as the muscles in his legs jumped lightly. Lee slipped his fingers beneath the shaft to rub the redhead's warm sack. It was moist from sweat, and Lee's touch caused the Gaara's erection to twitch in anticipation. Lee glanced up into Gaara's minty blue eyes, which were staring down at him intently. Lee grinned and lifted his lips to the Kazekage's for a quick kiss before slowly trailing his mouth down Gaara's jaw… kissing the hollow of his throat as the redhead sucked in a quick breath… down his chest, pausing to lick flippantly at a single nipple… down the center of this stomach, and pausing with his lips just above the copper mess of pubic hair. Gaara's breath was coming out in quick pants, and Lee could feel his steadily growing erection twitch up, poking at him under his throat. Lee glanced up one more time into Gaara's wanton expression, still rubbing at the Kazekage's heavy sack. The Kazekage's mouth was hanging open, his eyes misty with lust. Gaara nodded one, quickly, indicating that Lee should get on with it. The Leaf jonin grinned, and then lower his lips to place a soft kiss on the exposed head of Gaara's hard member.

Gaara gasped sensually as Lee began to lick him experimentally. Gaara's shaft tasted musky, with just an edge of salt. Lee ran the full flat of his tongue up the sensitive underside, starting to like the textures of Gaara's shaft as it slid along his tongue. Gaara jerked compulsively under Lee's ministration, groaning and gasping as he did. Le was forced to place his hands on his lover's hips, holding him in place. Lee could feel the blood heavy in his face, giving him a fierce blush as he tasted his lover. His heart pounded in excitement as he lowered one of his hands to grip the base of Gaara's erection, holding it steady as he slowly sucked the thick tip into his mouth. Gaara mewled low as Lee flicked his tongue in circles around the head, and then slowly pulled more into his mouth.

Gaara's hands, which had been gripped at the bed sheets on either side of him, moved up as if to grab Lee's hair. Lee stopped and held still with the head of Gaara's erection in his mouth as he observed his lovers hands out of the corner of his eyes. Gaara's long, slender fingers twitched in the air for a few seconds before settling on either of Lee's shoulders. Lee licked the underside of his lover's shaft, sucking softly. Gaara's grip strengthened in response as he gasped. Sweat poured down the redhead's body, and Lee could taste something bitter and salty in the back of his throat. Precum, he guessed. Butterflies fluttered throughout Lee's stomach as he realized just how close Gaara's was. It wouldn't take much more.

Lee closed his eyes and concentrated on using his superior tiajutsu skill to relax his throat and even his breathing in preparation. Then, he slowly sucked Gaara deeper, until his nose was buried in coarse copper curls. Lee slid his hand from where it had been gripping the base to fondle his lover's heavy sack. Gaara's erection was thick and expanded the Leaf jonin's throat, making Lee ache. The redhead's shaft was chafing inside Lee in all the wrong ways, but Gaara's reaction to Lee's ministrations made it all worth it.

Gaara panted unsteadily, seeming unable to control his body as he attempted to thrust up into Lee's slack jaw. Lee tightened his grip on the Kazekage's hip warningly, holding him back before he could choke Lee in this vulnerable position. Gaara moaned a low, wonton sound as Lee pulled away, and then pushed back onto Gaara's pulsing, twitching member. As if he couldn't take it anymore, Gaara's hands flew to grip Lee's hair, tugging sporadically as Lee's head began to bob up and down. The Kazekage did not force his lover with his hands, but seemed to thrive by being able to clutch Lee's mussed hair as he was pleasured. Gaara gave a long groan like rumbling thunder in Lee's ears as the Leaf jonin as he pulled back to suckle on the bitter head.

"_H- hah! L- Lee… I'm gonna… L- LEE!_" Gaara cried out his lover's name as he came deep in Lee's throat, his whole body shuddering sporadically as he climaxed. Lee's eyes bulged as he felt Gaara's hot seed project down his throat, and had to pull away quickly to cough. Gaara continued to orgasm as Lee pulled back, spattering cum across his lovers face. Lee coughed heavily, choking on the bitter substance in his mouth and throat. Lee covered his mouth and his eyes watered as he fought to stop choking.

When he could finally take a deep breath again, he pulled his hand back and looked down to find his palm covered in his lover's cum. It was smeared across the bottom half of his face, and even a few speckled in his hair.

Lee looked up at Gaara to see the redhead's concerned expression. The Kazekage was still panting heavily, his whole body apparently boneless as he slumped back against the headboard. If his body language was anything to go by, Gaara had just had his best orgasm yet.

"Lee? Are you alright?" Gaara asked softly. His voice matched his body, deeply lethargic and basking in the afterglow.

"Y-yes. I am fine Gaara. I simply needed to catch my breath." Lee explained, smiling softly at his redheaded lover. Gaara's furrowed brows softened in understanding as he nodded. He reached out to touch Lee's face with gentle fingers.

"You're covered in semen." Gaara stated, wiping a few speckles from Lee's mussed hair. Lee squeaked and covered his face in embarrassment. Lee was getting used to Gaara's ability to talk openly about sexual things, but blatantly pointing out that Lee's face was covered in cum was a bit much.

"I- I- I guess I am. That was fairly messy." Lee mumbled awkwardly. He couldn't quite meet Gaara's eye as the realization of what he'd just done hit him. He was a very bold person by nature, and tended to jump headlong into things, but that didn't mean that he didn't that he wasn't subject to mortification, later.

_I just gave the Kazekage of Suna a blowjob,_ Lee mused to himself with awe.

Before he could wallow too far in his embarrassment, Lee felt his chin being firmly gripped and pulled up. Lee's hand fell from his face and he looked up just in time to meet Gaara's eyes before the redhead kissed him.

Lee's eyes slid closed as Gaara pressed their lips fully together, running his tongue across Lee's bottom lip once before pulling back. Lee's gaze locked with Gaara's, and his faced flushed as he realized that his lover had just tasted himself on Lee's mouth. How Gaara wasn't the least bit repulsed by that completely escaped Lee. The Kazekage's eyes were still deep with sated lust, minty blue narrowed at Lee. Lee gulped under the heavy gaze of this lover, feeling something in his heart seize up and his lungs empty.

Lee was so fixated Gaara's face that it took him a moment to realize that they'd both moved. Lee was now sitting in the middle of the bed with Gaara crawling between his splayed legs. The change in position only registered with the Leaf jonin when he felt Gaara's fingers pulled his boxers off and then wrap around his member and begin to stroke. Lee's erection had started to wane with his coughing fit, but the Kazekage was quickly coaxing it back to full attention.

Lee threw back his head and panted heavily, shuddering with the onslaught of sensations that were ripping through his body. Gaara stroked up and down Lee's shaft, picking up speed as the Leaf jonin bucked into his hand. Lee's whole body was a mess of intense tingles, and his groin felt like it was going to explode at any minute. Gaara was _so_ good at this. Lee's eyes flew open in shock as he felt something warm and wet brush the tip of his erection. He looked down to meet Gaara's eyes as his lover lowered his head to lick him again. Gaara's eyes were sharp and captivating as he opened his mouth and ran his hot, pink tongue across the head again.

Lee couldn't suppress a groan at the erotic sight before him. Gaara naked on his hands and knees, his skin pale and luminescent in the dim lamplight, his red hair even messier than usual, his eyes locked with his lover's as he slowly sucked the tip of Lee's erection into his mouth. The feeling that followed was immediate and powerful. Gaara's mouth was so hot and slick, his tongue was tracing circles around Lee's erection. It was too much, and Lee felt his balls tightening sharply as he came, gasping Gaara's name, the pleasure shooting through his nervous system more sharply than a kunai to the heart.

Gaara did not choke like Lee did. It wasn't until the Kazekage was sitting back and wiping his mouth that Lee realized that Gaara had swallowed every drop of Lee's cum. The Leaf jonin's eyes became wide as he reached forward and touched Gaara's lips, feeling curious and strangely touched. Gaara's mouth twitched as if he were going to smile at Lee's euphoric expression.

"Does that not taste bad?" Lee asked, tilting his head as he observed his lover. Gaara leaned forward and slid his cheek along Lee's hand like a cat, leaning into his warm palm with a sigh of contentment.

"No, it doesn't taste so bad. I might like it." Gaara stated in a simple tone. Lee felt himself flush for the ump-teenth time that night, marveling at how Gaara could admit to something like that so easily. It was both nerve racking and erotic to Lee. Feeling happy and still somewhat dazed from his orgasm, Lee moved to his knees and pressed his lips fully against Gaara's. The Kazekage returned the kiss easily, taking the initiative to prod Lee's lips with his tongue. They kept it briefer than normal, breaking apart when Lee pulled back to yawn widely.

"You need to wash my semen off your face, and then sleep." Gaara said, moving to slide off the edge of the bed. Lee followed complacently, blushing as he smiled.

"Will you be joining me for a shower, Gaara?" Lee asked brightly as he walked past his lover to the doorway of his bedroom. "It will save more water, that way."

Gaara paused beside the bed, looking intrigued at the prospect. After a long pause, he nodded and followed Lee out the door and down the hall. Lee smiled and took his lover's hand as they walked through the empty house together. Gaara glanced up at Lee's face with childlike curiosity, before gripping Lee's hand in return. The Kazekage's lips twitched as if to smile, and Lee's heart soared.

* * *

Kankuro had gone home briefly after talking to his brother, to change out of his jonin gear and wash off his face paint. He had paused and thought about his girlfriend. If she wasn't gone on a mission, she'd be with him right now, comforting him while he worried about his sister. He knew that he would try to brush it off in front of Yuri, put on a tough guy façade that she wouldn't buy for a second. But eventually he would talk to her, and share his worries. He always felt so much lighter after spending time with someone who cared about him.

_Gaara needs family right now,_ Kankuro decided as he slipped out of his apartment in his civilian clothes. Temari was usually the one who insisted on being there for their younger brother when he might be hurting, but she wasn't here to do that right now. That meant the responsibility of reminding Gaara he wasn't alone anymore was left to Kankuro.

Kankuro walked along the dusty Suna streets toward the Kazekage residence, knowing that his brother would be awake when he arrived, unable to sleep. He was determined to spend time with Gaara, and maybe talk about Temari. Gaara needed someone close to him, and Kankuro didn't think that Lee would be enough.

Quietly, Kankuro found his way to the Kazekage residence, and stepped inside without knocking.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!


	15. Chapter 15

You would not _believe_ how much this chapter struggled against me! I must have rewritten it four times, and I'm still not sure that it's just the way I like it. *huff* But it's done and it's out there, and that's what matters. Thanks for your patience, and for reading so far!

* * *

Kankuro walked quietly across the entryway, hanging his coat on a rack and slipping off his shoes. The house was quiet as he strode through the living room, past the den, through the dining room and into the kitchen. He looked around for his brother, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Kankuro stood silently at the bottom of the stairwell, listening for any sounds that might be coming from upstairs. If he didn't hear anything, that meant that Gaara was either on the roof, or sulking in his room.

The puppet master could hear water running from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was in the shower. Nodding to himself, he started up the stairs to go see his brother. Even if he'd only just stepped into the shower, he wouldn't take much longer. Gaara was just as serious about water restrictions as the other desert dwellers.

Kankuro stopped in front of the bathroom door and raised his hand to knock, one hand already on the handle.

"Kankuro."

The jonin jumped, barely managing to stifle a yelp as he turned to his right and spotted Gaara standing in the doorway of the master bedroom. The Kazekage was dressed only in loose black sweatpants. His rich, red locks were wet and clung to his forehead. It looked like he had just finished towel drying.

"Fuck, Gaara! That's the second time you've done that to me, tonight! Shit, I almost pulled a kunai on you! You don't need to hide your chakra in your own house." Kankuro exclaimed, scowling angrily at his little brother as he stepped away from the bathroom door.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, completely unfazed by Kankuro's indignation. He looked Kankuro up and down, seeming to note the civilian outfit and lack of face paint. "I take it this is a casual visit."

"Yeah." Kankuro said, taking a deep breath to calm his still jangling nerves. He paused as he heard the water in the bathroom shut off. "Is Lee in there?"

Gaara nodded as his older brother motioned toward the bathroom door. Gaara started walking toward the stairwell without a word.

"Why isn't he in bed? It's almost two in the morning!" Kankuro asked, following close behind his brother as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Gaara shrugged as he reached the last step and turned toward the sink. Kankuro sat down at the table and watched as his brother began to brew a kettle of tea. Silence stretched between the two as Kankuro studied his brother.

Gaara seemed much more relaxed than he'd been just over an hour ago. Anyone who didn't know the redhead wouldn't be able to tell, but Kankuro knew. Gaara's shoulders had lost a significant amount of the tension he'd been retaining. His eyes didn't wander restlessly around the room, or stare intently at nothing. He seemed just a bit lighter on his feet, and less reserved.

Kankuro frowned and rubbed his face sleepily. He'd come here expecting to find his little brother sulking and grouchy. Instead, he'd gotten a couple words out of him, and was about to share some late night tea. Something didn't add up.

"Were you hanging out with Lee? Is that why he's still awake?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara seemed to pause in thought as he set the kettle on the burner. Kankuro couldn't help but note the way Gaara's gaze flickered toward the stairwell that led to the Leaf shinobi in question. There was something unfamiliar in aqua gaze as he thought about Lee. Gaara leaned back against the kitchen counter, facing his brother as he answered.

"Yes, we spent time together. Then we decided to shower and go to bed."

"You mean _he'll_ be going to bed." Kankuro said. The tone of his voice made it sound like it was half a question and half a statement. "I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep."

Gaara just shrugged and glanced up the stairs again. Kankuro turned as he heard bouncing footsteps descending the stairwell. Lee all but leapt down the last few steps, grinning at the puppet master enthusiastically.

"Hello Kankuro-san!" Lee exclaimed, moving to take a seat next to him at the table. The Leaf jonin was dressed in a loose green T shirt and plain brown pajama pants, both of which had been parting gifts from the hospital. His hair was even shinier than usual, and still wet from his shower. He had a white towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey, Lee. It's pretty late, aren't you tired?" Kankuro asked, raising an eyebrow at the hyper shinobi.

"I am a little tired. However, I did not want to be rude to go to bed without saying hello. What are you doing here so late, if you do not mind my asking?" Lee said politely.

"I just thought I'd come over and hang out with Gaara for a bit."

"Oh, how youthful of you, Kankuro-san! You are an excellent older brother! Gaara is very fortunate to have someone like you to be thinking about him." Lee beamed, clapping Kankuro on the shoulder friendlily. Kankuro just shrugged and turned his eyes back to Gaara, wondering briefly how the Kazekage could put up with this whenever he came home.

Kankuro paused in bemusement when he saw the expression on his brother's face. Gaara's eyes were softer than before, and his lips twitched a couple times as if trying to decide whether or not to smile. The change was subtle, and would only be noticed by someone who was close to the Kazekage.

"So, Kankuro-san? How was your day after you spoke with me?" Lee asked, drawing Kankuro's attention away from the Kazekage.

"It was fine. I didn't have much going on today." Kankuro shrugged, wondering if he had needed to come over after all. Lee seemed to be doing an even better job of keeping Gaara company than Kankuro could. The puppet master couldn't help but wonder just what Lee had said or done to his brother to put him in such a good mood.

"Oh! I forgot to thank you for your help today." Lee said, making an appreciative fist as he spoke. "Without your assistance today, it might have taken ages for me to remember Gai-sensei."

"You finally remembered that troublesome meddler?" Gaara asked, turning toward the steaming tea kettle. Kankuro could barely hear the sardonic edge to the Kazekage's tone.

"Gai-sensei is _not_ troublesome! Do not say that about my sensei!" Lee defended indignantly.

Gaara remained thoughtfully silent as he poured hot water into three separate cups, adding a tea bag to each. Lee huffed and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. He glared down at the table, looking thoroughly put out. Gaara silently set a glass of tea in front of Kankuro, and another in front of Lee. He paused here, watching the unhappy Leaf jonin with bemused eyes. Kankuro didn't miss the change in expression on his brother's face.

"Lee." Gaara murmured. Lee didn't respond. Gaara leaned over the table and reached out slowly, placing hesitant fingers on Lee's folded arms. Kankuro watched fixedly as Gaara interacted with Lee. When had the Kazekage grown comfortable touching the Leaf shinobi? Gaara usually couldn't handle touching anyone aside from his siblings, and even that was rare.

"Don't be mad at me." Gaara murmured softly. Lee looked up at Gaara slowly, and then smiled. He patted the hand that still hovered in front of him, already forgiving. It was not the usual, blinding grin that Lee usually flashed at people like a weapon. This smile was tender, and focused only on Gaara.

Kankuro frowned and stared at his brother's contented expression. Since when did Gaara care if Lee was mad at him? The Kazekage had never worried about hurting people's feelings before, even when he often should have. Watching the two shinobi interact was starting to make him uncomfortable for some reason he couldn't define. He felt like he was intruding on something personal.

"Uh, I should get going." Kankuro stated, drawing their attention back to him. Gaara leaned away from Lee to regard his brother.

"But you just got here." Lee stated.

"It's really late, and I wasn't planning to stay for long." Kankuro pushed back from the table and stood, yawning as he did. Now that he thought about it, he was really tired. If he wasn't needed here, then he really did want to go to sleep.

"Oh, alright. Well, thank you again for your help today, Kankuro-san. I am grateful that you reminded me of the person who taught me about the Springtime of Youth!"

"No problem, anytime." Kankuro muttered awkwardly. How was he supposed to react when it was phrased like that? "G'night, Lee. See ya later. You wanna walk me out, Gaara?"

The redhead nodded and stood to follow his brother out of the kitchen.

"Good night, Kankuro-san." Lee said in farewell, smiling and giving a subdued thumbs up as the two brothers retreated through the house. Kankuro just nodded and followed his brother to the door.

"Hey, Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he slipped his shoes back onto his feet. "I just came over to check on you. And I wanted to ask you what you think about Temari's situation."

Kankuro had briefly debated with himself whether he should bring it up, or just drop it. Gaara obviously didn't need cheering up, but the puppet master still couldn't quite tell what his brother was thinking. As grateful as he was that Gaara wasn't sulking and miserable, it was unnerving not to know where the redhead stood on the subject.

Gaara stared down at his brother's shoes for a moment in silence. A frown briefly twitched across his lips as the Kazekage thought. Kankuro slipped on his coat as he waited for his brother to think, before pausing with his fingers on the door handle.

Gaara finally looked up into Kankuro's face. Kankuro fought down a jolt as their eyes met, deep blue boring into black. Gaara almost never looked people in the eyes, unless he was using an intimidation tactic. That wasn't the case here, and the puppet master found himself wondering for the ump-teenth time that night just what was going through his brother's head.

"I don't know why she hasn't sent a message, yet. I don't know what happened to her and her team. I don't know if she's coming back. Only time will tell if she sends a message or if I will have to send a solo-op Anbu to investigate." Gaara said slowly.

Kankuro listened to his brother attentively, nodding at his words. Gaara seemed to have made his peace with the situation, for now. That's really all he could ask for.

"Alright then. I'm glad you're in a better mood. I don't know what Lee did or said to cheer you up, but it worked." Kankuro said with a mollified grin as he twisted the handle and opened the door.

Gaara's mouth twitched again as if to grin, and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Kankuro couldn't help but feel as if he was missing out on some inside joke.

"Yes, Lee and I get along very well. Good night, Kankuro." Gaara nodded goodbye and turned away from the door.

"Yeah, bye." Kankuro mumbled as he stepped backwards through the doorway, watching Gaara as he left. It was only now that Kankuro noticed something on the far edge of Gaara's bare, left shoulder. It was a small, round, purple bruise. It looked fairly new. Now that Kankuro had finally noticed it, it stuck out on Gaara's otherwise immaculate skin like a sore thumb.

As the door swung closed and cut off his view of his brother, the scenes of Kankuro's brief visit tonight reeled through his mind at high speed. The sudden good mood that Gaara was in, the way he had looked at Lee, the way Lee had smiled at him, the fact that they had both just gotten out of the shower when he'd arrived, and now a love bite on Gaara's shoulder….

Something connected in Kankuro's mind with a nearly audible 'click'.

* * *

"Um… h- hello, Sumiko-san." Lee greeted nervously, fidgeting in front of the nurse. His restlessness was making the paper cover of the examining table crackle loudly, adding to the tension in the air. The patient's room they were currently in was brown and monotonous, making Lee feel disheartened.

"Hello, Lee-san. How are you feeling today?" she asked mechanically, looking down at the files in her arms instead of where Lee was uncomfortably squirming. Lee grimaced at the formal tone of her voice and her stiff posture.

"I am feeling just fine, thank you. I brought the crutches back, since I only needed them for a couple days." Lee said, forcing his tone to stay light and airy despite the obvious stiffness in the air. "How are you doing? I have been meaning to talk to you."

"It sounds like your ankle healed up quickly. Have you been taking your medicine every night?" Sumiko continued as if Lee hadn't said anything that deterred her from his medical checkup.

"Uh, yes, I have. Please, Sumi-"

"And how has the lotion been working out for you?" She interrupted, scribbling a few notes onto her files without looking up. Lee furrowed his impressive brows unhappily, but answered her questions.

"It has worked very well. All but the worst of my cuts are gone. I wanted to tell you-" Lee leaned forward in a fruitless attempt to look into Sumiko's face, but she simply turned to face the counter against the closest wall.

"That's good. You won't need to apply it to you whole body anymore then. Just focus on the problem areas. Tell me, have you been experiencing any lightheadedness, dizziness, headaches, or trouble concentrating?"

"N- no, none of that. Listen, I really to apologize about-"

"How has your head been doing, overall? Have you been regaining anymore of your memory, or are you still at a loss?" Sumiko interrupted again, sliding away from Lee to the furthest end of the counter as he stretched his hand toward her, in another attempt to get her attention. He was getting pretty desperate, now. He only had a small amount of time to talk to Sumiko before she would leave him and he desperately wanted to make amends with her. However, she was making it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, outside of being his nurse when he came in for his checkups.

"I have remembered quite a few things. A large part of my childhood and a couple friends from back home. But please, Sumiko-san, I just needed to tell you-"

"Alright, I think we're done here. I'll send the doctor in for an official examination. Don't forget to stop by the pharmacy on your way out to refill your prescriptions. Goodbye, Lee-san." Sumiko gave a quick bow in Lee's general direction before turning toward the door to leave.

"I AM GAY!"

Sumiko screeched to a halt in front of the door. Her heels dug into the floor and her head jerked up. Lee began talking quickly, finally finding his opportunity to explain himself. Sumiko remained frozen, facing the door.

"I am so sorry, Sumiko-san! I did not mean to hurt your feelings that day! I wish that I had caught on sooner so that I could say something, but I am a very dense person! Please, I do not want you to be mad at me, but I completely understand that you are upset! I am so sorry! I can only hope that our friendship can reach Springtime of Youth and blossom among the lotuses! Please, do not let us wilt! I do not want… I do not… Sumiko-san? Are you alright?"

Lee stood up from the examination table and hurried to Sumiko's side. She had started shaking, and it was worrying him.

"Are you… laughing, Sumiko-san? What is so funny?" Lee asked in concern, placing a hand on her back to steady her.

Sumiko's body shook as her high pitched giggles grew louder. Her long brunette hair masked most of her face as she doubled over and guffawed, clutching her medical folders to her stomach. Lee's brows furrowed in worry as he observed his friend having what he could only describe as a mental break down.

"Sumiko-san? P- please get a hold of yourself! Take a deep breath! Count backwards from ten! Um… uh… just do not go into the light! Look at me, Sumiko-san! How many fingers am I holding up?" Lee's voice was growing more and more panicked as the nurse's laughter only doubled. He quickly led her to the plastic chair in the corner of the room. She fell back into it with a thump, tears streaming from eyes bright with hilarity.

"C-calm down, Lee-kun." Sumiko chortled, turning her face up to look at him. A grin stretched across her features, and Lee breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "You're just so unintentionally funny, I couldn't help myself."

"I am funny?" Lee asked, confusion twisting his features. "But Sumiko-san, I was trying to make a serious apology! Did I not do it right? I am so sor-"

"_Enough_, Lee-kun, I get it. You're sorry, and so am I. Listen, I've been thinking about it a lot, and it really wasn't fair of me to put you in that sort of position. You couldn't even remember your own name, how could you have known whether or not there was someone waiting for you back in Konoha? I just…" Sumiko paused, looking up at Lee remorsefully. "I was just holding onto my pride by trying to stay angry. I couldn't even hold up that charade for ten minutes. I can't hold a grudge toward you."

Sumiko wiped her eyes with a few chuckles and patted Lee's arm affectionately. Lee felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his chest as he breathed a sigh of relief. Sumiko didn't hate him after all. He had so few friends to rely on during his stay in Suna, he couldn't afford to lose any of them. Sumiko had been one of the first people that Lee had met when he'd arrived at the hospital, and she'd always looked out for him. It was a relief to know that she was still his friend.

"But I've gotta know something. Who's Sakura?"

Soft pink decorated Lee's cheeks as he answered.

"Sakura-chan was my first love. You remind me a lot of her, and that is why I said her name when we… the last time we saw each other. That was when I finally remembered her."

"I thought it was something like that." Sumiko said, nodding her head. "I had just assumed that she was your girlfriend in Konoha."

"No, no!" Lee said quickly, holding up his hands in protest. "Sakura-chan never accepted my advances. We are good friends now, but nothing more."

"Alright then. I have one more question. Now, Lee-kun, answer me honestly." She said, her voice going low with seriousness as she took one of his hands in both of hers. Lee felt uneasy as her eyebrows lowered and her tiny fingers stroked his large, calloused hand. What else was there to say? Was she really not mad anymore…?

"Are you really gay, or did you just say that to get my attention?"

Lee felt the blood rush heavily to his head as his face turned the color of his lover's hair. His dark eyes grew comically wide and he covered his mouth with his free hand in humiliation. Lee began to stutter frantically in mortification.

"I- I- I did not mean to say th- that! I- I am not- well, I _am, _but- I just…! N- not that I- I mean I- I- I am so sorry!" Lee turned away from Sumiko, squeezing his eyes closed. He did not pull his hand out of hers.

"Lee-kun, please calm down." Sumiko said, squeezing his hand to get his attention. She leaned around to look into his embarrassed expression. He slowly turned to face her again, but couldn't make himself meet her eyes.

"I don't care if you're gay. I know a few people who are gay, and I don't hold it against them. I kinda wish I'd known sooner, or I wouldn't have embarrassed myself the last time we talked."

"I am so sor-"

"Stop apologizing!"

"I am sor- er… yes, Sumiko-san."

"Good man." Sumiko said with a grin. She patted his hand and then dropped it, letting it fall to his side. She grinned up at him and leaned back in her chair. "So you're gay? Do you have anyone special waiting for you, or are you single, too?"

Lee felt like his face was going to explode under the pressure of all the blood that had accumulated in his flushed cheeks. What could he say? _Yeah, I've been sleeping with your village leader_, was not a good answer. Sumiko didn't even like Gaara, what would she think if she knew that he was in a relationship with her friend?

"I- I do." Lee mumbled. "Have someone special, I mean. H- he is a very good person and I care very deeply for him."

"You don't have to tell me about it, if you don't want to. It's none of my business, anyway." Lee glanced down into Sumiko's face and recognized the soft smile on her lips. She seemed to realize that she was making him uncomfortable with her questions, and quickly changed topic, still smiling.

"So, tell me what you've remembered so far."

Lee grinned and his posture immediately relaxed as he launched into a tale about his beloved sensei.

* * *

Lee was standing at the pharmacy counter of the hospital, waiting patiently for an elderly woman to retrieve his prescriptions. He was having a spectacular day! He'd spent all morning alone with Gaara in the house, making the most of the redhead's self assigned day off. After he'd finally made his way to the hospital, he'd even made amends with Sumiko. They'd spent nearly an hour chatting about Lee's new memories, and Sumiko's latest mission. Now he only needed his prescriptions, and he'd be back in his lover's arms for a late lunch or early dinner.

"Here you go, Rock-san." The woman said as she pushed a small white bag across the counter to him. She smiled at him, making the wrinkles across her face more prominent, and her old eyes sparkle. Lee returned her smile enthusiastically as he took his package.

"Thank you, Obaa-san! I hope you have a very youthful day!" Lee said in farewell as he turned toward the front doors of the hospital. The woman laughed and waved.

As Lee stepped out the front doors, he swerved to avoid crashing into someone about to enter the building. A quick once over revealed it to be Kankuro, dressed once again in his war paint and carrying his trademark puppet on his back. Kankuro's purpled painted eyes widened as he recognized Lee, and he quickly backed out of the Leaf's way.

"Kankuro-san!" Lee greeted with an enthusiastic grin. "It is good to see you again so soon!"

"H- hey, Lee." Kankuro greeted, looking unusually awkward as he face the jonin. He averted his eyes uneasily from Lee's animated expression, his skin looking unusually flushed under the paint. He hunched in on himself as if he were trying to look smaller. Lee had never seen him so uncomfortable before.

"Kankuro-san? Is something wrong?" Lee asked innocently, his expression concerned as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you hurt? Is that why you are visiting the hospital?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Kankuro replied too quickly, twitching under Lee's grip and still not meeting the Leaf's eyes. "Yuri just got back from her mission, and she's here for a checkup. She wanted to meet at my place later, but I wanted to surprise her. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Oh, how wonderful! You really are in the prime of your youth to shower your special person with such affection! I am sure she will be pleased!" Lee exclaimed happily, patting his friend on the shoulder once before withdrawing his hand.

"Yeah, probably. Girls love that kinda romantic crap, ya know?" Kankuro finally looked up and met Lee's gaze, but flushed and averted his eyes again quickly, looking fairly sick.

"Are you sure that you are alright, Kankuro-san? You do not look well." Lee frowned in concern, his dark eyes studying the Sand shinobi worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

"Well, I hope that you will see a doctor while you are here. Unstable sleeping patterns are unyouthful, and never a good thing."

"Tell that to Gaara." Kankuro replied with a snort. His eyes immediately went wide after mentioning his own redheaded brother, and he took a subtle step back from Lee.

"I just might. I am on my way back to the house to have dinner with him." Lee said lightly, hoping that keeping a happy tone in his voice would ward off the tension the puppet master seemed to be experiencing.

"Are you sure about that?" Kankuro asked, furrowing his painted brows. "I just saw him on his way to the office, a couple minutes ago."

"Oh, really?" Lee asked with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "He must have gotten tired of waiting for me. I took longer for my check up than I had planned."

"Yeah… I've gotta go. See ya around, Lee."

With that, Kankuro rushed past Lee into the building, leaving the Leaf jonin blinking rapidly and fairly confused. After a long pause, Lee flushed as he realized how his statement must have sounded. Why should someone as important as the Kazekage be waiting for Lee to have dinner? No one knew that they were in a relationship. Lee chided himself for sounding so pompous, and assigned himself one hundred one armed pushups on either side of his body.

Lee started toward the Kazekage residence, and then changed his mind. He walked in the direction of the office building instead, to check in with Gaara and see if the redhead was still interested in dinner. They'd had plans to have curry delivered from a local restaurant that was very good.

Lee waved at a few shopkeepers that he'd befriended during his stay as he strolled down the street. They all waved back, though in a more subdued manner than the bright Leaf jonin.

Lee reached the office building quickly and made his way to the front desk to check in with the secretary before heading to Gaara's space on the top floor. The woman shot him a few suspicious glances, but relaxed after talking to the cheery Lee for a few minutes, and let him pass by. Lee thanked her with a smile and a pose before he made his way to the stairwell.

Lee was just stepping onto the top floor of the building when he felt it. Chakra, heavy and wild and powerful permeated the air so thickly that it had Lee reeling for a moment before he regained his senses. There was no killing intent in the air, only a massive saturation of unstable, desperate chakra, so thick that you could feel it on your skin. Lee didn't hesitate to run towards the source of the outburst, passing a few terrified chunin who clutched to their papers and each other like lifelines as they ran for the stairwell.

It was coming from Gaara's office.

"Gaara? Gaara? Are you alright?" Lee called just outside the closed door. His voice was filled with worry, but his face was set with seriousness as he approached the situation. He paused briefly, and then gripped the handle. "It is Lee! I am coming in!"

Lee opened the door to find the Kazekage standing in front of his desk, facing the large window with his back to Lee as he clutched something purple in his hand. The gourd had disintegrated into frantic particles of sand that were scattered everywhere, whirring and buzzing like a hive of hissing insects that were looking for a victim. Gaara's aura was heavy with anger, grief, and with a hint of betrayal. Gaara was silent and still as he waged an internal battle and the sand swirled around him like a miniature tornado, tearing apart his office with offhanded efficiency.

"Gaara?" Lee called, staying in the doorway as he observed his lover. "Are you alright? What is happening?"

Gaara turned briefly, barely letting Lee catch a glimpse of his face before he brought his hand up in a familiar sign, and the sand swirled closer to his body.

"Gaara!" Lee exclaimed, leaping toward the redhead. He was an instant too late, and his hands met air as the Kazekage was transported somewhere Lee didn't know. Lee fell to his knees with a thump, his hands fisted against his body.

Lee took a deep breath, his lungs feeling miraculously lighter without Gaara's wild, crushing aura permeating the air. At the same time, he felt his heart constrict painfully as he remembered the look on his lover's face. Eyes wide and wild and teary, skin half covered in the sand armor, brow twisted in pain, mouth open in a soundless sob. What had happened? Why was Gaara so devastated that he would lose control of himself like that?

Blinking away the wetness that had gathered in his eyes, Lee realized that he was clutching something in his hands. Looking down, he slowly unfurled his fists to reveal a strip of purple fabric. It looked torn and a little worse for wear, with a messy scrawled note written on it. Lee's heart sank as he recognized the fabric from a short kimono that Temari wore so often. His heart nearly stopped as he read the message, and his gaze lingered on the last two words.

_Sorry, Gaara._

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please remember to review, tell me what you think! Each review is a precious to me as the first bite of a Talkeetna flatbread! 3_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

WOW, this chapter fought against me. I knew what I wanted to put out there, but it just wasn't forming right for a long time. So, after much struggling and procrastination I said to myself "I'm gonna do this!" And I did! I set up a play list full of appropriate background music and put my fingers to the keys! Thanks for your patience and review so far! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Kankuro-san! Kankuro-san!" Lee called loudly from down the street. Several people looked up at the urgent tone in Lee's voice as he came running in the direction of the convenience store Kankuro had just exited. His arms were full of grocery bags.

Kankuro visibly flinched as he resisted the urge to perform a transport jutsu. He did _not_ want to talk to Lee right now. He was not ready to face either him or the Kazekage until he had had time to process their relationship. And it might take quite a while.

Honestly, Gaara and Lee? Together? It was almost too much to contemplate, and it made Kankuro feel queasy to think about it. Lee and Gaara? Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee of the Youthful Green Spandex? Ugh….

"Kankuro-san!"

The urgent edge to Lee's call was enough to make Kankuro push his discomfort aside. He started walking quickly toward the running jonin, meeting him halfway down the street. Onlookers paused to see what the strange foreigner was doing now. Watching Lee was a pastime that many of the villagers had come to enjoy. His challenges always proved entertaining, and his endless energy was a remarkable sight. Now, though, he seemed to have a much more pressing issue than one of his self imposed challenges.

"Kankuro-san!" Lee exclaimed again as he came to a stop in front of the puppet master. His thick brows were furrowed in seriousness, and his body language spoke volumes of tension. "I need to speak with you in private. It is important."

"Uh, sure Lee." Kankuro replied uneasily, not liking where this was going. "Is it an emergency? My apartment's not far from here."

"Yes. It is." Lee replied quickly. He took half the groceries out of Kankuro's arms without a word and stood straight. He waited with an impatient expression for the Sand shinobi to lead the way.

Kankuro may not have been comfortable around Lee anymore, but he was still a ninja. Being a ninja meant being calm in a time of crisis and looking at things objectively. Lee wouldn't lie or exaggerate about an emergency, so Kankuro needed to behave like the trained ninja he was and take action.

"This way." He said shortly, taking to the rooftops to save time. Lee followed closely, and they were at the apartment building within minutes.

* * *

"Here, give me those." Kankuro demanded, forcefully taking the grocery bags out of Lee's hands and setting them on the kitchen table. The man was so jittery, Kankuro had been afraid he was going to crack all the eggs before they could even get inside the apartment.

"Now, what's the emergency?"

"It is Temari and Gaara." Lee said quickly, his face pulled into a grimace. Kankuro's blood ran cold as he processed those words. He could feel his stomach churning in unease and his palms going sweaty, but he wouldn't let Lee see that. Good shinobi maintain their composure at all times.

"What happened?" He asked slowly. Instead of answering, Lee handed him a small white envelope. Kankuro took it quickly and opened the unsealed paper. Inside was a scrap of purple fabric that was unbearably familiar.

"This is Temari's?" Kankuro asked slowly, forcing himself not to let the heavy emotions leak into his voice. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the cloth. He remembered how much Temari loved the purple kimono it used to be attached to. She wore it as often as she could. She had loved it because it was a hand-me-down from their mother, and Temari was the only sibling that had any solid memories of the woman. Kankuro's recollection of their mother was hazy and unclear because he'd been so young when she'd died, and Gaara… was a special case. But Temari had had time to know and love the woman before she'd died, and treasured her possessions.

"It arrived early this morning my carrier bird. Temari wrote a message on it. She was most likely in a hurry, because the message was not encrypted. I was sent to bring this to you." Lee explained, his voice betraying pain. Kankuro would have chided him for not keeping his composure, but he was too focused on the strip of fabric. He stared at it for several seconds longer, as if waiting for it to answer his questions for him.

Slowly and cautiously, as if he were handling a motion sensitive exploding tag, Kankuro pulled the fabric from the envelope and let the paper fall to the floor. Lee watched grimly as Kankuro read the final note from his sister. The puppet master struggled to keep his hands steady, but couldn't control a minute tremble.

"She wrote that her employer escaped." Kankuro voiced slowly, not taking his eyes from Temari's messy handwriting. "How? Did anyone escape with him?"

"I think that Baki-san is looking into that as we speak. He is the one who sent me to show you this."

"What about Gaara?" Kankuro's head snapped up to look at Lee's aggrieved expression. Lee had said that the emergency was both Temari and Gaara.

"That is the other thing I need to speak to you about." Lee said, his eyes wide and pleading. He took a heavy step forward, looking directly into Kankuro's eyes His stance was full of desperation as he spoke quickly. "Gaara found Temari's message in his inbox just before I arrived at his office. He was really upset, and even lost control of his chakra. I tried to do something, but he performed a transportation jutsu before I could touch him. Please, Kankuro-san, you probably know him better than anyone else right now. Where would he go while he is upset? He has been missing for almost two hours, and no one knows where he is."

Kankuro fought down the urge to take a step back as Lee moved closer, almost intruding on his personal space. Gaara had found Temari's note? And then gone missing? No, no, no… it sounded like Gaara was having sort of break down. It had happened often when he first stopped killing people. Something seemingly random would spark an intense reaction out of the redhead, and he would go missing while he tried to get himself under control, forcing himself not to lash out at anyone. Sometimes he would stay with his brother and sister, and they would help soothe him, but he didn't allow that often.

"He's having an… episode." Kankuro explained slowly, trying to think of a way to describe Gaara's actions. "Gaara can't always handle his emotions like a normal person. He'll be back when he's regained his composure and spent enough time thinking about… what happened."

Kankuro swallowed loudly as he paused, thinking about his own words. _'what happened'_ What had happened to his sister?

"What do you mean by 'episode'?" Lee asked, visibly shaking as he clenched and unclenched his hands, leaving little crescent shaped indents where his nails bit into his palms. Kankuro paused to really _look_ at Lee, and it was only now that he was seeing just how high strung the Leaf jonin was. He looked both hyper and exhausted at the same time. His was fidgeting and unable to hold still, his eyes roving around the sparsely furnished apartment and back to Kankuro in intense flickers. His breathing was even, but loud. There were dark bags under his eyes from stress, and his thick eyebrows were furrowed in a harsh grimace. He looked like he was about to snap, and that was never a good thing for someone of his caliber.

"Lee, are you alright?"

"Please answer my question, Kankuro-san. Do not worry about me. I am just concerned for Gaara right now." He answered tightly.

"Yeah, okay." Kankuro mumbled slowly, still looking the Leaf jonin up and down cautiously. "Gaara's done this before. He just needs some time to himself. He can't handle heavy emotions like normal people can, so he reacts differently. When we were kids, he would kill people when it got to be too much. Now, though, he just needs some peace and quiet. He'll come back when he's done venting in the outer desert."

"Please, I need to see him _now. _I cannot wait for him to wander back on his own. I need to know that he is okay. I saw his face before he left, and he was _crying_. Please, you must know where I can find him."

Kankuro felt a sharp, painful stabbing sensation in his chest at Lee's words. _Shit_, Gaara was crying. Temari had always been so much better at knowing what was best for the redhead in times like these. She knew when it was alright to approach him, and when she needed to back off. She knew when Gaara was upset sometimes even before he knew it himself. She understood what Gaara needed when he was struggling with his own emotions, blunted as they were. Kankuro knew these things to, but to a lesser degree. He'd seen his brother cry before, but it hadn't happened in _years_.

What should he do now? Kankuro had just lost one sibling, and the other was falling apart as he stood in his kitchen in shock. _I'm in no condition to comfort him right now_, he decided. _I can't… I can barely think straight about this. Temari…._

"Did Baki or any of the council members have anything for me to do? Did they just send you to show me the message?" Kankuro asked slowly as he thought about a course of action.

"Yes, they only wanted me to show you the message. I am the one who is asking about Gaara, not them." Lee said earnestly.

"Alright… okay. You'll probably find him if you go directly west into the outer desert." Kankuro said slowly. Lee's eyes widened and he nodded seriously as he committed the puppet master's instructions to memory. "He goes there because it's one of the least likely places to run into random travelers or nomads. Just keep running until you get at least seven miles outside of Suna. After that, stop every once in a while to feel for tremors in the sand. They're an indicator that he's nearby and lashing out. If you find massive crevasses or potholes, it means you found his trail. When you see him, _do not_ startle him or seem threatening. If he tells you to leave, _leave._ Immediately. I… I don't know what you can say or do, but I really hope you have a plan. He's still dangerous, so just… be careful."

"Thank you, Kankuro-san." Lee said quickly as he turned and darted to the door.

"Lee!" Kankuro called before the impulsive Leaf stepped out the door. Lee paused and looked back to Kankuro impatiently, obviously in a hurry to get going.

"Before you see him, take some time to get a hold of yourself. You look like a mess."

Lee looked thoughtful for a second before he nodded and left with one last 'thank you'. The door shut behind him with a decisive thud that rang in Kankuro's ears in the sudden silence of his empty apartment.

Kankuro stood there for a few minutes, listening to the unbearable quiet around him. He waited for something to happen, for someone to appear and say something to him to pull him out of his shock and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Tell him that it was all a misunderstanding and that he was going to see his sister again soon. Pat him on the back and tell him that Gaara was fine, and there had been no reason to worry.

His ears rang in the drawn out silence.

Kankuro took a deep breath after a few more minutes of stillness. His mind was both blank and restless at the same time. He turned back to his groceries mechanically and began to put things away after tucking the purple scrap gingerly back into the envelope and placing it on the table. It was all he could do right now.

* * *

Chakra permeated dry desert air like bloody raindrops, coating everything crimson in fear and hatred. Anger and loss bled forcefully into Gaara's voice as he screamed at the vile world around him. He swung his hand in a wide, sweeping circle that sent a wave of sand the size of small tsunami high into the air. There was a brief instant of silence as the particles soared, broken only by the sound of Gaara's heart and it thundered in this ears, before the sand all came crashing back down to the earth in a deafening rain of anguish.

Gaara took a deep breath and held unnaturally still for a few nerve wracking seconds before he screamed again and a massive crevasse formed in the earth with a thundering crack, starting at his feet and stretching nearly thirty yards in length.

"WHY?" he demanded, his voice cracking under the strain of his volume. He listened to the desert around him, waiting for an answer. There was only silence. Nothing. No one. He was alone. He didn't even have a demon for company anymore.

Sand began to swirl around him in a small, localized tornado. The swirling sand pulsed in time with Gaara's hands as they clenched and unclenched rhythmically. Chakra and outrage mixed in the screaming air around the Kazekage until he could tell them apart anymore. He hollered in a voice like thunder, long and loud as he stood in the eye of the small storm.

"_WHY? Why,_ Temari? Why did you leave me?" Gaara gave a broken shout as the tornado of sand exploded away from him like several thousand kunai sailing in all directions. Gaara panted and watched the world around him with frantic, piercing eyes. The earth shook under his feet, but not nearly as violently as Gaara's body was trembling.

Gaara started to scream again, but the sound was cut off by a choked sob that convulsed through his whole body. Tears fell from his eyes like crushed dreams as he doubled over and sobbed. The anguish in his soul was all encompassing and inescapable, making him shake in terror of his own emotions.

_Temari, Temari, Temari, Temari, Onee-san-_

Gaara fell to his knees and the earth fell with him. The sand fifteen feet in every direction sunk into the ground, leaving the redhead huddled in the center of a massive crater. Gaara stayed there for a while, his anguished sobs the only noise in the otherwise still desert. He didn't know how long he remained like that before he got to his feet and started running.

He didn't get far before he finally noticed the presence of another person on the edge of his peripheral senses. He slowed to a stop, shuddering heavily as the sand around him swirled restlessly. Behind him, that other person was approaching slowly, tentatively. Gaara barely managed to fight down the urge to send another wave of sand after the intruder. He knew that he didn't want to kill anyone, but right at this moment he couldn't quite remember why.

Gaara jerked his arm away from his body and another crevasse formed. This one was thicker, and stretched widely between himself and the person behind him. He hoped they would get the message as he began to move forward again.

"Gaara."

Gaara jolted to a stop at the familiar voice. He wanted to answer, but he couldn't find the words. The earth shook in a few hard tremors under his feet as he struggled to react. The crack in the earth between them widened even further, and Gaara turned as he heard Lee's startled gasp.

The Leaf jonin was stepping back quickly to get away from the edge of the growing crevasse. He was dressed in the same tan clothes he'd put on this morning before leaving for the hospital, with his standard leg warmers over his pant legs. The opening of the crevasse finally stopped expanding after it was at lease twenty feet wide, and Lee found a piece of stable ground. His gaze returned exclusively to Gaara. His deep black eyes were soul shattering as they reached over the distance between them. Gaara watched him, unable to move or react, not understanding why he was here. Lee met his stare for a few minutes in thick silence before he finally averted his eyes.

"You." Gaara stated, not quite believing it as he began to finally think. Lee couldn't be here. He wasn't stupid, he should know better. He could be hurt or killed if he approached Gaara right now. Lee was smart enough not to endanger himself like that.

"Yeah, it is just me, Gaara." Lee said. His words were soft, but they carried through the air as clearly as crystal. He stood still, examining Gaara's frame as if he were considering how to approach a wild animal without frightening it.

Gaara stared at him before turning and starting to walk in the opposite direction. Lee wasn't really here. His mind was playing tricks on him. He should know, Shukaku had tried the same thing on more than one occasion.

"Gaara, wait." Lee called, raising his voice so that the withdrawing redhead could hear him. Gaara's footsteps slowed, but didn't stop.

The Kazekage shuddered as a new wave of incomprehensible emotions wracked his body. He forced his limbs to keep moving, to take him somewhere farther away so that he could vent in peace. He struggled not to scream and lash out as an unforgiving wave of grief lingered in his chest, making it almost impossible to breath. The sand all around him shuddered and surged in time with his walking feet, making violent designs on the surface of the ground.

Behind him, he could faintly hear Lee's footsteps. He could feel the Leaf's presence fading slightly as the man walked away, back toward the village. Gaara shuddered as thick tears soaked into the sand armor that coated his face as he felt a new emptiness in his gut.

_I wanted to be alone_, he reminded himself. But that thought didn't help fill the bleeding hole in his soul. Unable to stop himself, he turned to watch Lee's retreating back. The jonin was taking slow, careful steps as though he were walking through a mine field.

And then Lee abruptly swung around and began to run toward Gaara. Gaara could feel his thudding footsteps as his feet thundered over the sand. Even across this large distance between them, he could plainly see the determination on Lee's face. Gaara's watery eyes widened in shock as Lee reached the edge of the crevasse and jumped with a hoarse shout across the open space.

"NO!" Gaara shouted. It was obvious that the jonin wasn't going to make it. The few seconds that the man was airborne made Gaara's body convulse more violently then he had all day. He nearly threw up as Lee's body disappeared from sight into the abyss.

The crazy idiot had killed himself.

Gaara was running before he was even aware of it. The sand that clung to his skin erupted away from his body, allowing him to move faster as he darted toward the edge of the chasm. His body was achingly numb, an unwelcome change to the pain of loss and anger he'd been physically feeling for the past several hours.

Shock wracked through his body and forced him to his knees several feet away from the crevasse as he finally saw Lee's hand emerge over the edge. With a couple grunts of effort, the man pulled himself back onto solid ground and settled on his knees with a sigh of relief. His tan skin was glistening with sweat in the light of the setting sun, and his dark bowl cut was filthy with sand and dirt. He visibly shook himself off before facing Gaara and simply _watching_ him. As if he hadn't just had a risked his life to be in front of the Kazekage right now. What was the idiot thinking? What did he want?

"Gaara?" Lee asked softly. His voice was steady, and his deep eyes were earnest.

"You're here." Gaara stated, finally being able to believe it. His broken voice was almost inaudible.

"Of course I am." Lee stated simply, as if it were completely obvious.

"Why?" Gaara whispered, lowering his eyes as he tried to force his body to stop shaking. Temari had cared for him and then left him. His uncle said he loved him and then he left. His mother had left him. It stood to reason that Lee would leave him, too. He shouldn't follow him into the deep desert while the Kazekage was so dangerous and unstable.

"You should not be alone, Gaara."

Gaara laughed at that. He started out with a snort that quickly evolved into and chuckle. Soon he was laughing as long and hysterically as he used to do as a psychotic child. It was an insane sound and it hurt to let Lee hear it, but it would hurt more to hold it in.

Lee didn't want Gaara to be alone? That was ridiculous. Gaara had always been alone. He had no one to rely on, and no one relied on him. Now he had his village to look after, but he was still alone. He had started to feel closer to his siblings, to enjoy their company, but that had backfired. They were no different from his uncle. Temari had cared for him, helped him form new bonds, and gotten his hope up for his relationship with the people around him. That had all been thrown back in his face when he'd read Temari's message.

_Sorry, Gaara._

She'd left him! Abandoned him! She'd promised to always care for him, to act like the sister he'd missed throughout his childhood, and to form a bond that would be his reason for existing. She'd broken that promise, and now she was _gone!_

Gaara's fit of laughter choked to a stop and he looked up into Lee's face, expecting to see fear and alarm. That's how people had always reacted to Gaara's raw emotions.

Lee's face was only filled with concern as he sat patiently in front of the redhead. Why was he looking at him with eyes like that? It was irritating and confusing and he didn't like it. Was that pity? Did Lee pity him as if he were some helpless child?

"Stop that." Gaara snapped, and his expression changed to a glare. The earth around the two began to tremble again as Gaara's anger rose. Lee's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as Gaara's glare deepened.

"Please, Gaara. I want to be here with you." He said, looking confused and wary of Gaara's expression.

"_Why_?" Gaara snapped impatiently. Lee was being vague and it was annoying him. A low torrent of sand began to circle the two of them, making the Leaf startle slightly as his gaze flicker to and from Gaara's face.

"Temari was someone very special to you, and you should have someone to rely on while you grieve."

The earth around them crackled violently as the small swirl of sand rose higher around them, whipping wildly.

Wrong answer.

"Temari is not special to me." Gaara stated coldly, his eyes glinting furiously. Lee's eyebrows rose in shock as his attention focused on Gaara exclusively, ignoring the storm around them. "She abandoned me. She broke her promises. She's _worthless_."

Lee flinched as Gaara spit the last word, his eye roving up and down the Kazekage's shaking frame.

"You can not mean that. Temari is your sister. She loved you-"

A deafening crack pierced the air as Gaara surged to his feet. Fury and hurt filled every inch of his body as he glared daggers down into Lee's wide eyes.

"Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that. She didn't love me. No one loves me. If she loved me, she would be _here_ right now!" Gaara yelled, sweeping his hand down in a furious gesture. A wave of sand broke free of the swirling storm and swooped down, nearly skimming the top of Lee's ducked head. When the Leaf jonin raised his eyes again, they were hard with determination and a tinge of his own anger.

"What are you so afraid of, Gaara?" Lee demanded, making Gaara gape at the sheer stupidity of the man before him.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" He screamed, clutching his head as another surge of unbearable emotions burst forth. The sand around them swirled faster, pulling in closer to the two of them, but didn't attack Lee again.

"Yes you are!" Lee shouted back, anger seeping into his voice as well. He waved his own arms around, but made no move toward the redhead.

"You are upset that you lost someone so close to you, and you are afraid to admit that she loved you! You are afraid, because admitting that she loved you would mean admitting that you let her get close enough to know you!"

"No, no, no, no…" Gaara chanted miserably, ducking his head away from the jonin. But he couldn't block out Lee's words. They were resounded through his head, worse than any of the grief or pain he'd felt so far.

"You once asked me why I like you. You said that no one likes you. That is because you never let anyone get close to you! You think I have not seen how you act around your own people? As soon as they try to talk to you or touch you in any way, you pull back! You are afraid of letting people know you! You are afraid of being that vulnerable to another person!" Lee shouted, his voice getting louder and louder as he ranted.

"You don't know!" Gaara shouted back. His voice was dripping with anger and raving, uncontrollable feelings. "You don't know _anything_! You've always had it! You have your friends and your sensei and _love!_ They've never left you! You've never been without it! _You don't know anything!"_

Lee stared at him mutely, his eyes wide and filled with unfallen tears. He looked like he was about to cry. Why would he be crying? Gaara was the one who'd been abandoned. Why should Lee be the one who's upset? Was he finally thinking clearly enough to be afraid of the unstable Kazekage?

"You are right, Gaara." Lee said slowly, his voice edged with pain. Gaara flinched at his words. That's not what he was expecting to hear.

"I do not know what you have gone through. I am sorry. Please, would you tell me?"

Gaara stared at him in confusion. He didn't understand. He didn't understand what Lee was asking him for, and he was getting angrier as his frustration grew.

"Why are you _here_?" Gaara demanded furiously. His nostrils flared and the look in his eyes was absolutely feral with raw emotion. He felt so close to breaking, he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be seen like this.

"Because it is my turn to comfort _you_, Angel." Lee answered calmly as tears pooled in his eyes and overflowed to his cheeks.

Gaara gaped as a sharp tremor wracked his body. Something deep and aching inside of his soul spiked painfully at Lee's words, and Gaara wrapped his arms around his body as he fell back to his knees. He could barely control himself right now, and he needed Lee to leave before Gaara could do something he'd regret!

"Go away!"

"No." Lee didn't shout, but his voice was forceful.

Gaara ducked in head as he screamed in pain, tears flowing from his eyes like the rare desert rain. He barely felt Lee's arms as they wrapped around him and pulled him close. All he could feel was the chakra and hate and anger and rage that seethed in his chest.

And sorrow.

_Onee-san…_

Gaara could finally feel his body again as he pressed his face into Lee's neck and cried. His arms clutched to the front of his lover's shirt and his clung for the sake of his sanity. Lee's hands were warm and heavy where they rubbed Gaara's trembling arms and back. He murmured soothing, meaningless words to the redhead, trying to calm him. Gaara struggled to take deep breaths, but it was impossible.

"Gaara, feel me." Lee instructed. He placed one of his hand over top of Gaara's, flattening his lover's palms against his chest. "Feel the way I am breathing, and try to match it. Inhale… exhale… in… out…. Can you feel my heart? Focus on the way it beats. Slowly. Listen to the rhythm."

Gaara struggled as Lee's words slowly gained meaning and he tried to do as he was told. His attempts at deep breaths were cut off by sharp, uncontrollable gasps. He could feel Lee's heart under his palm, warm and beating to a slow rhythm despite the frantic storm around them. It was unnaturally soothing, like a lullaby to a sleepy child. Gaara focused on his breath again and managed to slow down a little bit. The sand that swirled around them slowed to a sluggish pace, barely twitching at Gaara's gasps and tears until it was almost completely still. Gaara continued to cry brokenly as Lee held him in strong arms.

* * *

The sun set and the stars appeared overhead. Gaara still hadn't left Lee's embrace, almost an hour later, and Lee wasn't about to make him. They lay together in the calm, silent night, sharing warmth and comfort. Just when Lee thought that Gaara had fallen asleep, the redhead spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Temari didn't want me to be alone either." He murmured into Lee's neck. Lee could feel Gaara's breath as it tickled along his jaw line. He felt a sensation like butterfly wings fluttering in his stomach at the sound of the redhead's hoarse voice.

"Of course she did not." Lee stated simply. He wanted to press that it was because Temari cared for and loved Gaara, but he wasn't sure what might set the Kazekage off again.

"She stayed with me when I was upset, sometimes. She patted my back." Gaara continued.

Lee smiled at the warm image of sibling love that crossed his mind. Gaara really had treasured his big sister. That's just what made losing her hurt more.

"Was she good at comforting you when things got bad?"

Gaara paused for a few moments in silence, and Lee could almost hear the wheels turning in the Kazekage's head over the sound of the dry desert wind.

"…yes. But I made her stay away when I was too dangerous."

"You would not have hurt her." Lee said confidently.

"I might have, in the beginning. Not now, though. I would never hurt her now." Gaara's voice was thin and wilted. Lee rubbed his back slowly as he nodded.

"I do not doubt it. You were an excellent brother to her. She was very proud of you."

"…yes. She loved me very much."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review! Reviews fuel my enthusiasm for this fic!


	17. Chapter 17

Whoo-hoo! Chapter 17 is done! I had fun writing this one. I was stuck for a while in the middle, but I managed to push through it. (By 'managed', I mean that I deleted half the chapter and rewrote it in a completely different way.) Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"I'm getting too old for this!" Tsunade yelled angrily as she surged up from her chair.

Kakashi watched her coolly from his place in front of her desk. He and the rest of team seven had just gotten back from a short mission into local territory. He had just finished reporting their findings in regards to the local border and roads. He looked fairly tired from where he stood in Tsunade's office. His slouch was a bit more pronounced than usual, and his wild white hair looked dirty and matted. They'd run into more trouble than they'd anticipated on what was supposed to be a routine mission. To sum up his report, things were not looking good.

"Where the hell is the rest of your team?" Tsunade demanded.

"Sakura is with Sai in the hospital, healing his chest wound." Kakashi explained calmly, if a little wryly. They had been on their way back and had been ambushed along the road. They'd staved off the attack easily enough at first, but then Naruto got cocky. The hothead had started running after a retreating enemy and hadn't seen the person hiding in a tree above him. Sai had been close enough to take the hit for Naruto just in time.

"Shit." Tsunade growled unhappily. They were so understaffed right now; every injury was being taken more and more seriously, so as not to lose any of the few ninjas available for active duty.

"Where's Naruto, then?" She groused. "He wasn't injured."

"He should be here soon. I believe he's with Sai and Sakura now. He felt pretty guilty about letting Sai take a kunai to the ribs for him." Kakashi's voice was as calm and collected as ever, but Tsunade knew him well enough by now to note the annoyed tone to his voice. The jonin was not pleased with his team's latest mess up.

"Hn. And I suppose he'll be asking for the usual as soon as he gets here?"

"I've been trying to talk to him about that, but you know how stubborn he is about these things." Kakashi said with a shrug. "I can understand why he feels this way, but I'm on your side. We don't-"

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto burst into the room loudly, swinging the door open with a bang that rattled the picture frames on the walls. Tsunade flinched irritably at the obnoxious noise, glaring daggers at the blonde. Honestly, weren't ninjas supposed to be _quiet_? Every time she met with Naruto lately, he always left her with a headache.

No bothering to reply to the orange clad pain in the ass that had just burst in, Tsunade stood up and walked quickly to a large cabinet to the left of her desk. She yanked open the wooden cabinet door and roughly pulled out a large bottle of sake. She would need it for the conversation she knew was coming next.

"Tsunade-baachan, we need to talk. I mean it this time. I am _sick_ and _tired_ of all these easy missions! I want something high ranked that I need to _go_ somewhere to take care of! At this point, I'd even be happy with an escort or delivering a message!" Naruto ranted angrily. He puffed up his cheeks in irritation, narrowing his eyes at her as if to show how serious he was. To the Hokage, Naruto was managing a very impressive pout.

"Asking the same question more than once isn't going to change my answer. Pipe down unless you have something to add to Kakashi's report." Tsunade growled at him as she plopped back in her chair with a thump.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto whined miserably, exaggerating his pout by thrusting out his lower lip. "This is newbie work! I can handle more dangerous missions!"

"Not based on your latest escapade. How's Sai doing, by the way?" She asked. Tsunade frowned disapprovingly and took a swig from her bottle, watching as Naruto's cheeks flushed an angry shade of red.

"Sai is just fine. He wasn't hurt that bad, and Sakura took good care of him. He shouldn't have taken the hit for me, I would have managed just fine on my own!" Naruto ground out, a mixture of guilt and indignation in his loud voice. "That has nothing to do with this, anyway! That's just another excuse for keeping me here!"

"We need people like you to work locally right now. This isn't 'newbie work' anymore! Not while there's random missing-nin ambushing us on what should be routine patrol. Tsunade rolled the large, white bottle between her hands as she spoke, contemplating throwing it at the blonde's head. Maybe if she threw it hard enough, it might open a path to his brain so that some sense could get in.

"I need to do something more! This is _boring_. Give me a challenge!"

"Dammit, Naruto, do you _want_ to be attacked by the Akatsuki?" Tsunade demanded, her voice rough with exasperation. "We've had this conversation a million times before, and you still don't get it! Things are getting more and more dangerous around here, and we need to keep you close by. I've tried talking the other Kage into letting you continue on like normal, but that just isn't going to happen. You're too important to risk sending you out on a long mission, just so that you can get over your case of cabin fever!"

Tsunade sat back in her chair and took a few long gulps of sake before clunking the bottle onto her desk with an exaggerated "Ah!". She looked up into Naruto's clouded eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response. The blonde frowned and took a deep breath, visibly relaxing his tense body one muscle at a time before looking into the Hokage's face. Tsunade tensed uneasily. It was perfectly normal for Naruto to rush to and from wherever he was going, yelling loudly and being obnoxious. But taking a deep breath and trying to collect himself before speaking? Surely it was the sign of the apocalypse if Naruto was trying to use self control.

"I talked to Tenten again." Naruto spoke slowly.

Shit. _That's _what this was about.

"I know what you're going to say, and the answer is _NO._" Tsunade growled at him.

"There's an escort mission to Rain country coming up with Team Gai." Naruto continued, scowling unhappily at the Hokage. "I want in. Without Bushy Bro-…"

Naruto took a slow shuddering breath while he regained his composure before continuing. Tsunade barely held back a miserable sigh. Rock Lee's death was still bothering Naruto. He kept his friends so close, losing any of them was always a terrible experience.

"Without Lee, there's an opening on the team. It'll last at least a few weeks, since it's a round trip escort."

"_No_, Naru-"

"I promise, I'll stay close to Gai and the others! I'll even listen to Neji this time! Well… except when he's being bossy. Please, I-"

"I _know_ what your ulterior motives are, and the answer is a '_definite NO_'."

"I have to agree with Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said to Naruto, speaking for the first time since the blonde had first barged in. He turned toward Naruto and stared down at him with his one, heavy lidded eye. "I understand that you want revenge for your friend, but you need to move on. There are more important things right now, and you need to put your personal desires aside and focus on what the village needs right now. Revenge won't bring him back."

Scowling, Naruto looked back and forth between Tsunade and Kakashi. Both returned his gaze with hard, determined eyes.

"Who says I want revenge? Maybe I just want to go on a _real_ mission!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, slashing his hand through the air in illustration.

"That's _obviously_ not the case." Tsunade told him dryly. She took yet another swig from her now half empty sake bottle before continuing to speak to the hothead in front of her. The alcohol felt like fire in her throat and veins, sending an unbidden shudder through her body. "You just spoke to Tenten, the last Leaf ninja to see Lee alive. You want to go on this mission with Rock Lee's old team because you think they'll be most likely to cooperate in helping you or letting you run off. The mission is in _Rain country_, the place where Lee was stationed when he went missing. There's going to be a lot of free time on your hands while you're waiting around for your employer before you start making his way back; time that you'll spend investigating the places Lee went and the people he talked to.

"This isn't an option, Naruto. You can't go."

"I don't want revenge." Naruto ground out, frowning heavily and glaring at the floor as he spoke. "Tenten doesn't think that Bushy Brows is dead. I agree."

"There were two eye witness account, interrogated by Ibiki himself. Tenten is wrong. There's no way that Lee could have survived." Kakashi explained. Tsunade took in the man's tired form and wondered just where he found the patience to put up with this obnoxious brat every day.

"They keep changing their story! They aren't even from Leaf, how do we know we can trust them? They were lying, or they didn't see things clearly!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly growing exasperated. His desperate eyes turned to Tsunade and he began to plead.

"Please, Tsunade-baachan! If you let me go and I don't find anything, I won't ever bring it up again!" Tsunade started to open her mouth, but Naruto cut her off. "And I promise, I won't complain about boring missions anymore! Please, I need to do this!"

"Even if I did let you go, I wouldn't bet on you finding anything." Tsunade said.

"Isn't that proof enough that I'm right? You always lose your bets!"

"Not always." Tsunade growled. An image of Jaraiya's face flashed before her eyes, making her frown and look away from Naruto's anxious expression. She glared down at her sake bottle, furrowing her brows as she thought about the situation.

Rock Lee had been sent on a mission to Rain country with his teammate, Tenten. They were instructed to rendezvous with two Rain ninjas and exchange information on border control and trade scrolls with confidential material. They'd been unexpectedly ambushed and all four were forced to detour to the far side of Rain, close to the borders of Sand. Everything was going fine until they'd reached the Suna desert. Several enemy nin had attacked them, again, driving them even further into Wind territory. All but one of the enemies was killed. The one survivor had managed to get his hands on a scroll and run away. Lee and the two Rain ninjas had pursued the survivor, leaving Tenten behind to care for her wounds and dispose of the bodies.

That was the last time Rock Lee was seen alive.

"Please, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto pleaded. His eyes became comically wide and watery, making him look like a child that had been told the truth about Santa. Tsunade glared at him for a long time before shifting her gaze back down to the Sake bottle in her hands.

"If it'll really make you stop complaining, then I'll think about it. I'm not promis-"

Naruto cut her off with a loud 'Whoop!' as he turned back to the door of her office.

"Thanks, Tsunade-baachan!" He called over his shoulder before darting from the room. Tsunade and Kakashi sat back, stunned by his fast retreat. He had gone just as abruptly as he'd come.

"You spoil him." Kakashi mused calmly, tearing his eyes away from the office door and back to the Hokage.

"I know I do." Tsunade replied, sighing heavily before taking another long pull of sake.

* * *

Kankuro darted into an alley, his breath ragged with terror as he knelt to hide behind a few trash bins. They'd gotten their claws in his beloved back hood, and even ripped one of the 'ears'. Those awful, terrifying _demons_ had found him against all odds. How the hell had they found him? He'd covered his trail so well this time! He was covered in sweat from being chased for what must have been _hours_ after he'd caught sight of the first one. As soon as he'd locked eyes with the creature, it had release a grating squeal, signaling his location to the others. He'd barely managed to put some distance between them when the entire _hoard_ had descended upon him.

Kankuro froze as he heard a pair of lightly running footsteps outside the mouth of the alley. The creature passed by without as much as a pause or glance in his direction. Luckily, he was hiding his chakra well enough that they shouldn't be able to detect him that way. He released his breath slowly as the footsteps faded, but he didn't leave his make shift hiding place. Those creatures always traveled in groups, there was sure to be at least a couple others nearby. Kankuro shuddered at the thought of behind found again, his gloved hands shaking minutely. He'd rather face Gaara in a _really_ bad mood than any one of the predators that were currently hunting him.

Kankuro held his breath again as he heard something in the street outside. It sounded like someone was whistling. The Sand shinobi frowned as he distantly recognized the merry tune and the bouncing step. Oh, no. Oh, shit. Oh, fucking shit! No, no, no…

Lee was out there with the creatures, and he wasn't even aware of the dangers around him. Kankuro couldn't let the poor man become a walking target for the predators! He had to get out there and warn the stupid Leaf! But, if he was seen… Kankuro shuddered at the thought, flinching as he thought about the consequences of such a risk.

_Lee will manage_, Kankuro told himself, ignoring the little voice in his head that was calling him a coward. The creatures won't even notice him. He'll blend right in, they won't think twice about him. He'll be safe. When he saw him next time, he'd give the poor ignorant Leaf a little warning about what to look out for on Suna's seemingly safe streets.

"Excuse me, sir? We're looking for a friend of mine, and I was wondering if you might have seen him come this way?" a deceptively polite, feminine voice asked.

Kankuro's heart nearly jumped out his throat as he struggled to hold still. Shit! No! Please don't let them be talking to Lee, please don't let them be talking to Lee, please don't-

"Oh, I would be happy to help. What does your friend look like?" Lee replied, his voice naively perking.

DAMMIT!

"We have a picture of him, here. His name is Sabaku no Kankuro, he's the Kazekage's brother." Another girly voice pitched in. Kankuro clutched at the rough brick wall behind him tightly as he strained his ears. He could barely hear the rustling of cloth and paper over the sound of his own frantic heartbeat.

"Oh, I know Kankuro-kun! He is a friend of mine as well!" Lee told them, much too helpfully. Kankuro barely resisted the urge to face-palm as he envisioned the gleam in the predator's eyes as they digested this new information. _This_ was exactly why Lee had never participated in an undercover mission. He was too fucking trusting! He was practically handing himself over to those horrid, evil, menacing creatures on a silver platter!

"I am afraid I have not seen him at all today, though. I am sorry I could not be of more help to you." Lee continued, oblivious to Kankuro's frustration.

"Oh, that's fine." One creature said with a new edge to its voice. "But I was also wondering about the headband you have on. It had the Leaf emblem. Does that mean you're from Konoha?"

"Yes, I am from the village hidden in the Leaves. Have you ever been?"

Shit, Kankuro didn't like where this was going. Not good at all. He was sure that rumors about Lee had spread to the predators, and they would likely have bad intentions toward him if they discovered exactly who he was. As long as Lee didn't give them his name or say where he was living, he might still be able to escape unscathed. Kankuro shifted silently, wondering how best to signal the dense Leaf shinobi without attracting the creatures' attention.

"Oh, I haven't been there personally. But, I was wondering, as were all my friends here, just what you were doing in Suna? You know, you're supposed to have special permission from the Kazekage himself to be here. I don't mean to sound unfriendly, but it's standard protocol to ask."

Kankuro peeked around the bottom of the trash can and watched with wide, horrified eyes as Lee obliviously ensured his doom.

"I completely understand!" Lee said with a good spirited smile, shuffling through his pockets before pulling out a folded piece of paper. "This is my permission slip. I assure you, I am completely legal."

One of the creatures reached forward and gripped the paper in its small, pale fingers before thoroughly examining it with deceitfully charming eyes. There was a satisfied gleam to its expression as it grinned and exchanged a _look_ with its counterparts. It handed the paper back to Lee who smiled, completely unaware of what had just happened to him.

"Oh my gosh, Lee-san! We've heard _so_ much about you!" it cooed at Lee. The Leaf shinobi blinked in surprise.

"You have heard of me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course! You're the foreigner that's staying with the Kazekage! You're _so_ lucky! We have so much we want to ask you. Do you get to spend much time with Gaara-sama?"

And so it begins. Lee had just become a target. They would never, ever let him go now. He was likely to be attacked even more often than Kankuro was. Poor Lee. Poor, miserable Lee, who still didn't even know what was happening. Kankuro finally decided to give the man a helping hand, even if it would be at the cost of his own safety. The puppet master braced himself for a snatch and run, looking for an opening. The predators weren't giving one, yet.

"Oh, um," Lee mumbled. "Yes, I see him every day at home."

"_Oh-my-god,_ you are so lucky! You've got to tell us _everything_!"

"What is he like at home?"

"What does he eat?"

"What does he do in his spare time?"

"I'll bet it's so cool! You're so lucky!"

"What does he wear around the house?"

"Is it true that his bed sheets are leopard print?"

"What did he eat for dinner last night?"

All the creatures began to speak at once, throwing questions at the defenseless Leaf like bombs, causing him to step back as a brief expression of panic crossed his face. As all the creatures began to scramble toward him, Kankuro found his opening and darted forward, calling out as he took Lee's arm and dragged him back into the alley.

"_Lee, run_!" Lee did as he was told and took to the rooftops after Kankuro with wide, panicky eyes. The creatures let out shrill squeals as they jumped around, signaling to the others of their kind. Kankuro had to get them out of there before the others started to flock in their direction. The puppet master felt a jolt of terror as he already sensed their pursuit. Dammit! And _just_ when he'd finally lost them! They were swarming in from all directions!

"Kankuro-kun, what is happening? Who are they? What do they want with us?" Lee asked frantically as his head darted around in alarm, trying to keep track of the many bodies that had begun to circle them.

"They're Gaara's fucking fangirls!" Kankuro explained quickly, searching desperately for some means of escape or shelter. "They want to use us to get close to him. _Shit!_ We've gotta get out of here!"

They were surrounded, now. Kankuro spewed a few colorful curses as he stopped on the roof of a deli and swiveled in place. When the fuck had these creatures gotten so fast? Dammit! They were getting stronger, and better coordinated. When the hell would these freaks stop evolving?

Kankuro glanced at the panicked expression on Lee's face and the sheer number of predators within a thirty foot distance before he came to a quick decision.

"Lee, hold onto me."

The Leaf complied immediately, clutching at Kankuro's arm like a lifeline. Kankuro flinched at the strength of Lee's grip as he put his hands together for a transportation jutsu. He was probably going to have bruises after this.

One of the fangirls came after the pair in an impressive flying jump, reaching for them with wide arms and feral eyes. Kankuro activated the jutsu just in time to escape her manic hold. The wind whistled around the two shinobi and everything faded before they landed with a thump in the middle of Kankuro's living room.

Kankuro fell back onto the couch with a heavy, relieved sigh. Lee sat down next to him, moving slowly and shaking in shock. The puppet master was still panting as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, glad that the chase was finally over. He wished that he could have just used a transportation jutsu from the beginning, but he'd been too far away. Those types of jutsus weren't his specialty, and they tended to take a lot out of him. Transporting both himself and Lee left him feeling exhausted and a little sick.

"I believe," Lee said slowly and seriously, taking Kankuro's weary attention. "That those girls were a bit _too_ youthful in their endeavors."

Kankuro paused for an instant before he busted out laughing, clapping Lee lightly on the back. Lee frowned seriously, probably replaying the scenes of the past several minutes back in his head. The still shocked, perplexed look on the Leaf's expressive features make Kankuro laugh even harder, bending over as he guffawed.

It was so much easier to laugh once the storm was over. They had survived, and that was what mattered. Now, though, Lee had become a target as well. That was going to become an issue.

"We'll have to come up with a battle plan, now that they're after you, too." Kankuro said, running over both their routines and positions in the village in his head. They would need to develop a strategy of escape, because he _knew_ that the fangirls would have a strategy for capture the next time he stepped out his front door.

"I think you are right." Lee agreed. He leaned back into the couch, exhaling in a small whoosh. "But if you do not mind, I would like to rest for a moment. We have both just experienced a very traumatic ordeal."

Kankuro grinned and leaned back, finding that plan perfectly to his liking.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews are what keeps the plot running! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Whoo-hoo! Guess what? New chapter! This took longer than I'd hoped, but not as long as I feared. It was another case of 'wrote half of it and then deleted it all and started over'. That seems to be happening to me a lot. ^.^;

Oh! And I've decided to up my efforts with the steamy scenes. This is the first story I've written that's gone into explicit detail (I think I may have mentioned that) and I'm just starting to feel like I'm getting the hang of it. I think chapter 11 came out fine for my first attempt, but I could have done better in chapter 14.

Anywho, to the fic! Thanks for reading so far, and please enjoy!

* * *

"Gaara! I am home!" Lee called as he talked through the front door. He slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly against the wall before jogging through the house to find his favorite redhead.

"I am sorry I took so long!" Lee apologized when he found his lover lounging on a sofa in the den. He glanced up from the book in his hands as Lee approached. "I was detained by several eccentric citizens before your brother stepped in. But not to worry! I was able to outrun them on the way home. How was your afternoon?"

Lee bent down and kissed the tip of Gaara's nose, chucking as the redhead crossed his eyes to follow Lee's lips. Lee sat down at the other end of the dark sofa, not wanting to disturb Gaara's legs where they were sprawled across the cushions. Gaara watched him with intent eyes and didn't speak until Lee was quiet and completely settled in his seat.

"My afternoon was uneventful." Gaara stated simply, still examining Lee sharply. Lee smiled and bore the scrutiny without question. He was getting used to it by now. He'd always caught Gaara sending thick glances his way from the corner of his eyes, even before they'd become 'involved'. But after he'd found and comforted Gaara in the desert yesterday night, Gaara's fascination with him only seemed to grow. It was making Lee feel like some exotic new species of bird that was being observed in a zoo. A little disconcerting, not entirely unexpected, and something he would just have to bear with.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Lee asked. He'd made sure that Gaara had taken today off from work to rest in the house. The Kazekage was still upset about the loss of his sister, even if he had calmed down now. Lee crossed his legs as he spoke and reached for one of Gaara's bare feet.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" Gaara asked, raising a naked brow as Lee pulled his lover's foot into his lap and began to run his hands over it with gentle strokes. Lee knew that even now the Kazekage didn't always approve of being touched, and did a mental happy dance that Gaara didn't pull his foot back.

"I am rubbing your feet. Have you ever had a foot massage before?" Lee carefully rotated Gaara's thin ankle, reveling in the feel of the redhead's warm skin under his calloused fingertips. Gaara's body was so soft, almost unnaturally so. Even the most attractive ninjas had _some_ scars or calluses or blemishes. Gaara was the only exception that Lee could remember (not as if that were saying much). Gaara's skin was so pale, it often seemed luminescent, unreal, and ghost like. But Lee knew that his lover's body was very, very real. He knew because he could feel Gaara's moist breath when they kissed, the sinewy muscles as he moved, the rumble in his throat as he spoke, and the strong heartbeat in his veins. Even now, as he ran his fingers over his lover's smooth feet, he could feel that same living thrum under the surface of his skin.

"I've never let anyone touch my- _hah!_" Gaara gasped sharply as Lee dug a single knuckle into the arch of his foot. The Kazekage's toes curled as he jolted in his seat, his expression a mixture of wary surprise and pleasure. Lee stopped so that the redhead could regain his composure, smirking as he did. Gaara stared down at where Lee's fingers gripped his foot as if he had just made a miraculous new discovery.

"Do that again." Gaara ordered, staring intently at Lee's bandaged hands. Lee grinned broadly as he complied, twisting the knuckle of his index finger into another part of Gaara's arch. The redhead gasped again, a much more subdued sound as his eyes widened minutely. Lee continued to dig and twist his knuckle throughout Gaara's center pressure points as his lover watched with rapt eyes.

Lee began to hum a random tune as he switched to his thumbs, dragging both down the center of Gaara's foot in a slow, deep line. The redhead's toes curled without his consent, but he didn't complain. It would have been easier if Lee had used oil or lotion to help his fingers glide over Gaara's skin, but he was managing just fine for now.

Gaara's whole leg twitched as Lee moved onto the pad of his feet, dragging his thumbs deeply along the bridge. Gaara's entire body seemed to melt one muscle at a time under Lee's ministrations. He let out a pleased sigh and tilted his head back as his lover began to run his fingertips over the top of his foot, draining his stressed lymph nodes. Lee's grin was brilliant as he observed Gaara's slightly parted lips and closed eyes. He could believe that the poor man had never had a foot massage before. He seemed to be _really_ enjoying the new experience. Lee rubbed either side of Gaara's limp ankle before gently setting the foot aside and moving onto the other. Gaara lifted his head and glanced at him briefly as his neglected appendage was pulled onto Lee's lap.

"_Ngh…_" Gaara groaned between clenched teeth as Lee began the process all over again.

"Gaara? Am I hurting you?" Lee asked in concern. He wondered if maybe he was using too much direct pressure with his knuckle. The feet could usually stand a lot of force, but it would be bad to overdo it at all.

"No, it feels _good_." Gaara drew out the last word with half a moan as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "Really, really good… _hah_…"

"Well, there are nerves in the feet connected to everything in your body." Lee explained. He dragged his thumbs slowly down the center of Gaara's arch, eliciting another strangled moan from the pleased Kazekage. "This should feel good all over. Is it working?"

Lee knew he didn't have to ask to know how effective his efforts were on the delighted redhead, but he wanted to hear it from Gaara himself. To know that he was making his special person come undone in such a good way was as satisfying as if he had completed a hundred self imposed challenges in a row, and then regained all his memories. He'd even be willing to trade a few of the memories he'd gained back if he could hear Gaara's satisfied sigh or moan again.

"_Yes_…" Gaara whispered unsteadily, as if talking was a very difficult task to concentrate on. The redhead's fingers twitched as Lee went to work on individual toes. "My feet are _tingling_… and my legs are… I can barely feel them. Ngh- _hah_!"

"Anything else?" Lee asked innocently as he began to once again drain Gaara's swollen lymph nodes with slow, soothing strokes. He marveled in the subtle twitch of his lover's toes and shift of his body.

"My body feels heavy… like it's filled with water… but my head feels weightless…" Gaara continued, his brows puckering softly in incredulous bemusement. "Is that normal?"

"Definitely." Lee assured him with a satisfied grin. He rubbed either side of Gaara's ankle, finishing his little impromptu massage. "Your body is retaining a large amount of tension, and it needs rest now that a portion of that tension is gone."

"Hn." Gaara lifted his head weakly as Lee stopped his rubbing, giving a disgruntled frown at the loss of such a soothing sensation. Lee bit the inside of his cheek in an effort not to giggle at his adorable special person. Gaara's sleepy eyes and puckered brow was so cute!

"Are you done?" Gaara asked, reluctant for the attention to end.

"For now." Lee ran his hands over each of his lover's feet before he set them aside and shifted to his knees. He crawled over top of Gaara's sprawled form until he could settle with his head on Gaara's chest. He was careful to disperse his weight evenly. "Later, I will have to give you a full body massage and see if you like that, too."

"Why not now?" Gaara asked. His eyes were eager as he shifted his arms to wrap lightly on either side of Lee's ribs. Lee reveled happily in the feel of Gaara's tentative, warm embrace as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the redhead's clothed chest.

"I would, but I do not know how your body would react to it. You are not used to receiving massages, and it can cause harm almost as often as it helps. We will see how your feet feel in the morning."

"Hn." Gaara let his head fall back with a disappointed sigh, but didn't pursue the matter.

Lee grinned as he buried his face in the rumpled cloth of Gaara's shirt. He took a deep breath and basked in the earthy scent of his special person. He let the sensation of Gaara's body pressed against his engulf his senses. Gaara shifted his legs to that they were on either side of Lee's hips, instead of trapped underneath. Lee ran his fingers lightly over Gaara's ribs, feeling breath enter and leave the redhead's lungs like gentle waves washing over a sandy beach. In… out… in… out…. Lee pressed his ear flat on Gaara's firm chest and listened to the redhead's strong heartbeat. It sounded steady, calm, and full of grace and power that only someone as strong and accomplished as the Kazekage could possess. Gaara's heart was so resilient, so strong, and yet often as fragile as glass.

Lee had once heard the term 'paper heart', though he couldn't recall from where. Paper hearts were able to carry nasty things for a long time, but they tore easily. Gaara was the perfect example of someone with such a heart. He'd been carrying his terrible emotional baggage for so long, and yet his heart could still tear when something or someone he truly cared about was in jeopardy. Even if he couldn't say the words aloud, he truly loved his sister.

"Lee?" Gaara asked softly. Lee smiled and nuzzled closer into Gaara's neck, reveling in the rumble of his lover's throat and chest as he spoke. Hmm… it was so nice to curl up here. It'd only been minutes since he'd walked in the front door, but it already felt like he'd been comfortable in Gaara's arms for hours, never having left this morning at all.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"I want to have sex again." Gaara rubbed his hands over Lee's back as he spoke, tracing the pronounced muscles and sliding provocatively low down his spine. Lee shivered and lifted his head to look into Gaara's face.

"You sure?" He asked. Of course he wanted to, but he wasn't positive that this was the most appropriate way to comfort the redhead while he was grieving. Gaara said he was fine, but Lee thought he needed more time.

"Very sure." Gaara assured him, straining his neck forward to reach Lee's lips with his own. Lee met him halfway, deciding that the Kazekage knew best.

Gaara's lips felt soft like velvet and warm like brownies fresh from the oven. As the redhead flicked his tongue out to meet Lee's, the Leaf jonin decided that Gaara tasted even more addicting than curry. The Kazekage made a slick, muffled sound of approval as Lee pushed forward and took control of the kiss. Lee plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth like he was searching for gold, memorizing the textures and tastes as he went. He only paused his exploration once Gaara began to grind his hips up to meet Lees, making the Leaf jonin gasp in pleasure and grip Gaara's hip with one hand.

"_Mmm… Gaara…_" Lee breathed as they parted briefly for air. Their moist breath mingled heatedly between their close faces, making Lee's head swim. Gaara's eyes were heavy and clouded as he returned his lover's gaze. Lee pressed their foreheads together, noting the overheated feel of Gaara's skin, and just _looked_ at him. He focused on the gorgeous, endless depth of Gaara's eyes, memorizing the different shades of blue flecks that decorated his irises. The dark skin of his lids contrasted brilliantly to his eyes, making their color appear only that much more vivid. Gaara was _beautiful._

"I almost forgot." Gaara mumbled, his eyes widening slightly as lust receded and he became more alert. "I have something for you."

"Oh? Right now?" Gaara had something to give him? It must be something important if he was bringing it up in the middle of _this_, but couldn't it wait…?

"It'll just take a moment." Gaara started to squirm awkwardly until Lee crawled off of him, pouting as he sat at the other side of the couch.

Gaara lifted a hand toward the gourd where it was propped up against the wall near the door. A thick trail of sand slid from the uncorked top and drifted over Lee's ducked head toward the Kazekage. Something solid fell from the sand into Gaara's fingers with a soft thump. He sent the sand back with a wave of his other hand before holding the object out for Lee to take.

Lee lifted a brown kunai from Gaara's hand and examined it with curious eyes. It was the same size and shape of a regular kunai, but it felt a fraction lighter, and was made of one full piece. The handle was wrapped tightly with green cloth that Lee was shocked to realize belonged to his trashed spandex outfit. The blade's edge was sharper than razor to the touch, which Lee proved by poking himself lightly in the fingertip and being rewarded with a fat drop of blood. Gaara frowned at that, but didn't comment. Lee flipped it a few times, catching it expertly by the handle as he tested its weight.

"Thank you, Gaara! This is a very useful gift!" Lee exclaimed happily, nearly blinding his boyfriend by flashing a dangerously bright smile. "What is the occasion?"

"It is a 'token of affection'." Gaara explained, his voice almost hesitant as he quoted his lover's words. "Am I supposed to wait for an occasion?"

"Not at all! Exchanging gifts to express the depth of your feelings for each other does not wait! I am so happy you were thinking of me!" Lee exclaimed, absolutely overflowing with youthful enthusiasm. He felt so _touched_… he'd never expected Gaara to do something like this! "There are certain occasions where it is expected, such as *Valentine's Day, birthdays, anniversaries and Christmas. But that will not be for a while longer. At least, I do not think so. I do not quite recall my birthday yet, so it may have already passed."

Gaara blinked at him a couple times, processing this new information.

"I did this right, then?" He asked, his voice a bit too flat to be expressing a question.

"Yosh! And I am very appreciative." Lee answered, darting forward to show Gaara how _much_ he appreciated it with his lips. The redhead returned the chaste pressure after a second's hesitation. Lee placed a hand on the side of Gaara's face and kissed his forehead lovingly, thinking about _all_ the ways he was going to show his special person how happy he was tonight.

"You can't use it every day." Gaara explained in a mumble, pulling back so that he could look into Lee's face while he talked to him. "It's made from condensed sand from my gourd. It's for emergencies only. If you use it on a regular basis, the sand will wear away. You can't resharpen it like regular kunai. Just keep it close to your body when you go out."

Lee looked down at the dark brown weapon in his hand thoughtfully. Condensed sand from the gourd? That made this a _much_ more personal gift than he'd thought. Gaara's gourd was always with him, as much a part of Gaara as the hair on his head or the rings around his eyes. To have a piece of the chakra enriched sand with him at all time would be like carrying around a part of Gaara himself.

"I promise I will treasure this forever. It truly means a lot to me." Lee promised solemnly, his eyes glinting and he looked back and forth between his new kunai and his boyfriend. "I am sure that this is a sign that our relationship is blooming deep within the Springtime of Youth, and that we-"

Gaara darted forward and covered Lee's mouth with his own, prodding his tongue deep as if to cork his lover's impending speech. Lee jolted at the unexpected contact, but was quick to wrap his arms around Gaara's shoulders and return the kiss with all the youthful enthusiasm he could muster. He pushed forward until they were back to their previous positions. Gaara lay back underneath of him as they ground against each other like they were trying to make sparks with their friction. Lee's gift was place quickly (but carefully) on the intable. Both their shirts soon followed. Their lips pressed together with more pressure, teeth clicking as they tried to swallow each other whole, making slick noises that made Lee moan as they reached his ears. He managed to slip his hands between their overheated bodies to pry at Gaara' belt with fumbling fingers, panting as he wrenched his mouth away so that he could see what he was doing.

"_Hah… ngh- _Lee…" Gaara groaned, squirming as Lee's hands brushed the hardness below his beltline. "I want to- to try anal sex, tonight."

Lee froze with his fingers on Gaara's belt, his eyes widening comically as Gaara's words echoed through his head.

This was way too sudden. Lee felt unprepared and overwhelmed at once, his eyes becoming almost panicky as his mind ran rampant, throwing wonderful, erotic images at him side by side with doubt, uncertainty, and a heavy wariness.

Gaara frowned up at him, obviously not amused by Lee's sudden paralysis. Lee couldn't make himself move to answer his boyfriend's statement. Gaara huffed impatiently and gripped the back of Lee's neck, pulling his face down for another kiss.

"_Hmm_… G-Gaara…" Lee mumbled, pulling his face back after allowing their lips to brush briefly. "We- we do not have to do that yet."

"You don't want to?" Gaara asked, furrowing his brows in puzzlement. His eyes were still half clouded, and both their breathing was labored.

"It- I- well… it is not that I do not w-want to." Lee stuttered, trying to think of a way to express his caution without offending or confusing the clueless redhead. "But p- penetration is a serious subject. If we wanted to go all the way… it would… I just…"

Lee trailed off unsurely as Gaara's gaze bored into him. The Kazekage didn't seem mad, upset, or disgruntled at Lee's reluctant reaction. He looked like he did while attempting a new jutsu on the training field; calculative, cautious, knowing what he wanted even if he knew that it might not work that way. His lips were swollen, tinged with dark pink, and shiny, distracting Lee's attention though he knew he should stay focused on the subject at hand. Gaara's face was flushed with arousal, and he was starting to look a little impatient. He spoke slowly after a few seconds of silence, and Lee almost had to shake himself to focus on what Gaara was saying, instead of staring dreamily at the way his lips were moving.

"I have what we need. What are you worried about? Don't you want to?"

"I… I do want to," Lee mumbled honestly, his face flushing in embarrassment over his arousal. "But… I don't think it's something we should just _do_ in the heat of the moment. We should talk about it first."

"And say what?" Gaara asked flatly, his impatience growing as he squirmed under Lee's body, lifting his hips provocatively and making Lee's head spin before he forced himself to focus.

"W- well, there are the positions to consider, who would be top or bottom, and if we are even _ready_ to go all the way. It invokes a lot of trust and self control, and should only be done with your most important person." Lee explained slowly, mumbling at times but forcing himself to spell it out so that Gaara could understand. "It is the physical way of showing your lover how much you care for them. It should be taken very seriously."

"That sounds more complicated than the books indicated." Gaara said with a frown. He seemed a little put off as he visibly considered Lee's words.

"Not everyone feels the same way about it, but…" Lee leaned back as he spoke, giving Gaara some room and things started to cool down. He didn't get far before the redhead casually gripped his ribs and hip, pulling him back.

"Am I your special person?" Gaara asked quietly, directly. His moist breath caressed Lee's face and his eyes shined like diamonds.

"Yes." Lee answered immediately, as if it were common knowledge. Gaara leaned up to nuzzle Lee's jaw and throat in a way that made Lee's insides melt.

"Then how do you want to do this? I want to try this with you."

"I…" Lee hesitated for an instant before making up his mind. Rock Lee was nothing if not decisive, and he knew that he wanted this. They would talk about it first, and then they would try. He would stop right away if something went wrong or didn't feel right, but they _would_ experience this together. "I definitely want to try this both ways, but… I think that I should bottom first."

"Alright." Gaara agreed quickly, his monotonous voice barely bordering on eager as he reached for Lee's lips again. The Leaf jonin allowed himself a smile against Gaara's lips as he felt his lover's hands sliding down the bare skin of his back to cup his behind and pull their groins together. His breathing hitched as Gaara became subtly more forceful, sliding his hands beneath the constrictive fabric of Lee's pants and probing his tongue past the Leaf's teeth. Lee moaned under his breath as he felt Gaara's hand curled seductively around his member, stroking and rubbing as his other hand remained on Lee's ass. Lee panted against the pale skin of Gaara neck for a few seconds before returning to his earlier task of unbuckling Gaara's belt.

"_Mmmhn… ngh,_ do you w- want to do this here, or should we move upstairs?" Lee spoke without removing his mouth from Gaara's, his voice slightly muffled by his panting.

"The lube's in the box upstairs, we should move." Gaara answered quickly, as if trying not to waste his mouth on useless things like _speaking_ when he could be using his tongue for something much more beneficial. He ground his hips up, making it more difficult for Lee to pry at the stubborn buckle, but the Leaf wasn't complaining.

"Mmm… 'kay." Lee agreed, though neither of them made an indication of separated from the couch or each other.

Lee met one of Gaara's shallow thrusts, making the redhead groan softly as Lee was _still_ trying to undo Gaara's buckle. He began to wonder in frustration if the thing was actually an iron lock in disguise, and whether Gaara would care if he just tore the leather apart at the source. Gaara was just batting Lee's hands away so that he could undo it himself when they heard the doorbell ring.

Both men froze, their eyes darting toward the door of the den as if expecting the late night visitor to already be in the house and watching them both. When nothing in the house moved for a few long seconds, they looked back at each other.

"Who would be visiting at this hour?" Lee asked, puzzled. His face was flushed and the blood flowing through his veins felt hot and raw. It took a large amount of Will Power and Determination to remove his prying fingers from Gaara's half undone belt line. He squirmed, uncomfortable as his erection strained against his pants.

"Kankuro. I can feel his chakra." Gaara stated, standing slowly and take subtly deep breaths as he make his way toward the door. Lee frowned and stayed on the couch, reminding himself to be _polite_ to his boyfriend's brother, and that curse words never solved anything. The man didn't know that he'd interrupted anything. Lee should not be upset with him. Even if it had just been getting good…

He stayed on the couch for another moment, concentrating on _unsexy_ thoughts to stop the blood that was flowing much too fiercely between his legs and the images of Gaara's naked and panting chest _out_ of his head. He took a few deep, cleansing breathes before grabbing his shirt and leaving the den. Lee grabbed his new kunai, too, and tucked it carefully into his weapons pouch. He would find a better place for it, later, so that it wouldn't get mixed up with the others in the heat of battle or training. He jogged to catch up to Gaara through the large house, spotting him just as the redhead was pulling open the front door.

Kankuro stepped into the entryway silently with a large bag by his side. His face was blank, aside from a small tightness around his eyes. His body language was wilted, and his face paint was badly smeared, as if he'd been rubbing around his eyes and cheeks too much.

"Good evening, Kankuro-san." Lee greeted politely. He watched with concern as the man's eyes snapped toward him, as if only just noticing him there. That wasn't right. Ninjas were always hyper aware of their surroundings, Kankuro should have felt Lee coming from across the house.

"Are you alright, Kankuro-san? You seem… tired." Kankuro blinked a couple times, looking fairly dazed before he answered.

"Uh, yeah… I'm pretty tired. Look, I hate to impose on you guys, but I kinda need a place to stay tonight." Kankuro rubbed his eyes awkwardly as he spoke. "Do you mind?"

Lee paused before answering, mentally reminding himself to be _polite_ and _respectful_ to his boyfriend's family. No matter how much he wanted to be alone in the house with Gaara, letting Kankuro stay without question was the _right thing to do_. Lee smiled widely to conceal his internal grimace.

"I do not mind at all! What about you, Gaara?"

Gaara scrutinized his brother closely before answering in his usual flat voice. "Why can't you stay at your apartment?"

Lee was caught between a wince and a smile at Gaara's blunt question. The Kazekage obviously liked having the house alone with Lee, too. They'd both really wanted to go all the way tonight, but that might not be wise while Gaara's family (or anyone else for that matter) was within hearing distance. Shinobi had good ears.

"It's complicated…" Kankuro trailed off, scratching the back of his hood awkwardly as he fidgeted. One glance told him that Gaara wasn't going to drop it and he continued with a sigh. "I went to visit a friend a couple hours ago, a teammate of Yuri's. He's taking the chunin exams this year, and he had some questions. I didn't warn him that I was coming over, and when I got there…" Kankuro paused, taking subtly calming breaths before continuing. Lee wondered uncomfortably if this was a private matter, and he should leave the brothers alone to talk. Kankuro started again before he could say anything, however.

"Yuri was there with him… in his bed."

Lee gasped silently, his eyes going wide as his hand flew to his gaped mouth. All irritation toward the Sand shinobi disappeared as understanding washed over him. Kankuro's girlfriend was cheating on him? That was horrible! He had cared for her so much! How could someone betray their special person like that? It was unthinkable!

"Anyway, I just need some distance. We fought, and I don't want see her for a while. She might look for me at my place, but she won't bother me here."

"I am so sorry, Kankuro-san." Lee told him, his eyes watery as he thought about his friend's loss. He'd really cared for her! This was so heartbreaking.

"I don't want to think about it right now. Can I just get set up in the guest room? Or…" Kankuro paused, eyes widening as he finally seemed to notice that his brother was shirtless with his belt buckle half undone. Lee's usually immaculate hair was a disheveled mess, and he was still a bit flushed and sweaty. "I could just take the couch downstairs. Then I'd be out of your way."

"Oh, why would you want to do that? Temari-san's room is available, and there is one more guest room not being used." Lee said, oblivious to Kankuro's dilemma.

"I- uh- wouldn't want to- to- um- bother you if you're… sh- _shit_…" Kankuro fidgeted and looked away, his face flushing under his paint. Lee frowned in concern and confusion, wondering what in the world Kankuro was getting at.

"He means that he doesn't want to be in the way if we want to have sex." Gaara explained, speaking in a tone of voice that an adult would use when explaining something simple to a child that just doesn't get it.

"Wh- the- wha- _what_?" Lee exclaimed, horrified as his eyes darted back and forth between his stoic-as-ever lover and the awkward Kankuro.

"Uh, yeah. Exactly."

"I did not- I- when did y- you- how did-" Lee floundered, red faced and stuttering as Kankuro almost started to smirk at Lee's reaction. Gaara observed them both coolly for a moment before gesturing to his brother's bags.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. If you're still here tomorrow night, you can move to the den." Gaara said tactlessly, turning to lead his brother through the house. Lee's head swung back and forth between Gaara's retreating back and Kankuro's pointedly averted eyes. He stuttered something unintelligible before bolting after Gaara's heels, his blush spreading to his ears and the back of his neck.

He quickened his steps when he thought he could hear Kankuro snickering behind him.

* * *

*I really wish I knew enough about Japanese holidays to list them, but I don't. So, I put in the American equivalent. Sorry 'bout that.

Thanks for reading, and please remember to comment! Ever little comment I get gives me new drive to write more! Also, I'm expecting less than ten new chapter after this, and then the fic's over. I didn't mean for it to be this _long_, but I guess it worked. XD Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

Here it is, Chapter 19! Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, and triple thanks to everyone who's commented. 8D Oh, and good news! I have a beta, now! Let's all have a round of applause to XiaoDui for lending me a helping hand! She's awesome. ;D

* * *

Gaara watched Lee silently, counting the sleeping man's breaths as he dreamed. Lee hadn't had a single nightmare since he'd first started sharing his bed with Gaara. Gaara was sleeping every night, but not for as long as he had the first time. He stayed in bed for nearly as long as Lee did, though. He enjoyed watching the man sleep. It was calming and restful, sometimes even more so than the few precious hours of sleep he did get.

Lee's eyelids twitched as he dreamed, his long lashes fluttering, seeing things that Gaara could only imagine. He sincerely hoped they were good dreams. A small, covetous part of him even hoped that he was with Lee in those dreams. Gaara still didn't understand exactly what he wanted from this bond that was forming between the two men, or what would be expected of him. He could only stumble through, leaning on Lee when the road became too unpredictable, and hope that this was worth the effort.

So far, it was. Lee was unlike anything Gaara had ever encountered in his entire life. Even when he'd only just met the man as a genin, Lee had taken Gaara's attention by force when he'd broken through the sand barrier and made him feel physical pain for the first time. It had been so exhilarating… Lee was the first person to hurt him in a way that didn't leave _emotional_ scarring… the first person to hurt Gaara without breaking his heart.

But Lee wasn't hurting him now. Gaara didn't even know how to describe what the Leaf was doing… it was incomprehensible that in the short weeks since Lee had first appeared in the desert, he'd absorbed so much of Gaara's fascination, and become such a large impact on his life. Gaara could honestly admit that he was beginning to care deeply for the hotheaded Leaf shinobi, even if he didn't fully understand what to call these feelings.

Gaara finally understood what Temari had been talking about that night nearly two months ago. She'd said that his brother had been building a bond with the chunin named Yuri because they both wanted to grow close to another person in ways that they couldn't with anyone else. They wanted someone to be intimate with, someone to hold at night, and someone to clutch you back. Before Lee, Gaara would never have understood why that was such a desirable thing. But now…

When Lee touched him, from the smallest of caresses to the largest of hugs, it made the Kazekage _yearn._ The only thing he could compare it to was at the end of his battle with the man years ago, when his sensei had saved Lee from the finishing blow. All that Gaara had received from the others of his village were orders to kill, and a wish that he would _be_ killed. When he saw what Lee had, he yearned then, too. He yearned for love.

There were other things that Lee was teaching him to yearn for, too. Gaara's eyes trailed down Lee's body, still toned despite his relaxed state. Lee's muscles were strong, thick, and attractive. His scars were living proof of his triumph over his struggles. His skin was tan from hours spent under the sun, and calloused in places from all his training. Gaara had never had much as far as human urges go, before Lee came to Suna. But now… there was something about having someone so strong, powerful, and weathered holding Gaara in his arms so gently… there was nothing else like it in the world. _This_ is what people were aiming for when they 'dated'. _This_ is what lovers crave to feel when they sleep in someone else's bed at night.

_Lee_ is someone that Gaara was _not_ going to let go anytime soon.

That thought brought a twitch to Gaara's lips, almost making him smirk. He glanced over his sleeping lover to the nightstand on the other side of the bed, where Gaara's 'token of affection' was resting in the moonlight. He was glad that Lee had explained that custom to him. It gave him a good cover for making the Leaf jonin carry a piece of the gourd around with him.

Gaara was a possessive person by nature, and was not willing to let certain things come to harm if he truly cared. His village was a good example, as well as his brother and sister. He refused to let anything like Temari's loss happen again. He should have taken precautionary measures to begin with, so that she was guaranteed survival on any mission she undertook.

The sand kunai that Gaara had given Lee was instilled with a special jutsu. Over the years, he'd been developing a way of using his sand to track people. So far it only worked with pieces from the gourd, because he'd been pouring so much of his personalized chakra into it over the years. Now, as long as Lee carried that kunai with him, Gaara would be able to find him. And knowing Lee, he would treasure a gift from his special person without suspicion or doubt. If Gaara asked, Lee would keep it with him at all times, without question. It gave Gaara a small sense of security over one more person he didn't want to lose.

Gaara twitched as he heard footsteps descending the stairwell to the kitchen. Kankuro was awake. Gaara had heard his brother shuffling and grumbling in his room all night, unable to sleep. Now, apparently Kankuro was tired of fidgeting in his room, and wanted to fidget in the kitchen, instead.

Gaara paused for a few seconds of indecision before tearing his eyes away from Lee's sleeping face and moving out from under the covers. He leaned over the mattress one more time to touch Lee's silky hair before slipping into a loose red yukata and making his way downstairs. Gaara had learned over the years that family needed to be there to support one another when they were upset. It was another thing that came from forming bonds. This seemed like one of the rare opportunities for Gaara to help his sibling, instead of the other way around.

Gaara found Kankuro in the kitchen leaning against the sink, drinking heavily from a tall glass. Kankuro was in a thin pair of long pajama pants and a loose tee shirt. His sand colored hair was a rumpled mess on his head, and there were dark circles under his eyes that rivaled Gaara's. Kankuro's gaze lifted to his brother's as Gaara descended the stairwell and walked toward the table.

"Don't worry," Kankuro muttered hoarsely, holding up his glass. "It's just water. It's too early in the morning to get drunk."

Gaara nodded and sat at the table, watching his brother. Kankuro stood in silence for a moment, staring irritably at the floor tiles. His brows were furrowed, giving his face a scowl that would have been much more impressive with his war paint. Finally, after a few more minutes of quiet, Kankuro pulled up a chair and took a seat across from his brother, sighing heavily.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. His voice was rough and his shoulders were slouched.

"Neither can you." Gaara pointed out factually.

"Yeah, well, getting screwed over does that to a guy." Kankuro muttered unhappily. "We can't all have loyalists like Lee for partners, can we?"

"Why not?" Gaara asked, purely curious. Kankuro snorted obnoxiously in bitter amusement.

"The world just doesn't work that way, I guess. Some people get lucky and find a girlfriend that's actually worth a shit. The rest of us miserable bastards out there get to find our girlfriends with their legs wrapped around someone else." Kankuro's voice dripped with acid as he scowled down at the table, idling fingering the water glass in his hand. Gaara frowned minutely in thought.

"I still don't completely understand this method of forming bonds." he murmured contemplatively.

"Welcome to the human race." Kankuro snorted. He took a brief sip of his water while Gaara processed that. The redhead watched his brother's bitter face with rapt eyes.

"I am sorry that you didn't find what you were looking for, with her." Gaara consoled, thinking about his talk with Temari almost two months ago, when she'd explained what Kankuro was hoping to achieve with his girlfriend. He wanted to find his 'special person', someone to trust, someone to just be happy with. Now he knew that person wasn't Yuri.

"Hell, it's not the first time a relationship hasn't worked out for me." Kankuro muttered, toughening his voice and rolling his shoulders as if to brush off the painful feelings. "And it probably won't be the last. It sucks, but it's the fucked up world we live in. Maybe I'll get luckier next time around."

Kankuro raised the glass to his lips and threw back the rest of his water, grimacing and obviously wishing it were something stronger.

"Is there something I should do for you?" Gaara asked. He knew that there was _something_ more he should be doing to consol his brother, but it was too difficult to figure out on his own.

"Yeah, actually." Kankuro said after a pause. He raised his eyes to meet his brother's expectant gaze, one corner of his mouth pulling up in a smirk. "Do you think you could assign Yuri and her team on a really long, troublesome mission? Like, hunting sand beetles in the outer desert for a couple weeks, or babysitting duty the next time rich kids need a private escort."

"I'll see what I can do." Gaara agreed easily, his lips twitching in a mirrored smirk.

"Thanks. That'll give us some space from each other. And it wouldn't hurt for her to suffer a little humiliation." Kankuro added, obviously thinking of the last time someone had come back from hunting sand beetles, covered in bug guts, or the last mission _he'd_ gone on with a spoiled rotten kid that you had to answer to every waking moment of the day. This revenge was minor, but it would be _sweet_.

"Are you alright, Kankuro?" Gaara asked solemnly. That was something that was asked of him frequently when he was upset. It stood to reason that it was the right question to use at the moment.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just been a rough week, ya know?" Kankuro, looked at his brother with false humor, his voice heavy as he spoke. "First I find out my brother's gay, and fucking an amnesiac jonin from another village. Then I find out that I might never see my sister again. And now I lose my girlfriend to her teammate, a guy I used to consider a friend. That's a lot to take in, even for such a brilliant, capable shinobi such as myself."

"I'm not 'fucking' Lee. We haven't tried anal sex, yet." Gaara corrected, hoping that might ease the weight on his brother's shoulders if it was bothering him.

"GAH! T-M-I!" Kankuro exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears and visibly shuddering. "I do _not_ need to hear any details about what goes on between you and your boyfriend behind closed doors. Keep it to yourself, I _do not want to know!_"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at his brother as Kankuro shuddered again, making a gagging noise from the back of his throat.

"When did you realize that Lee and I are lovers?" Gaara asked suddenly, mulling over what he knew about different bonds, and how they were broken. Yuri had broken her bond with Kankuro when she had shared her body with another man. Gaara didn't like the thought of Lee being with anyone else intimately, and Gaara certainly wouldn't be tempted to stray far from his favorite Leaf jonin that way.

"When I visited you two the other night, I saw the hickey on your shoulder. After that, things just added up." Kankuro explained with a shrug. Gaara glanced down at his left shoulder in thought, pulled the edge of his yukata back and noting the round little mark. It was very faded now, almost invisible.

"I'll have to keep it covered." Gaara resolved solemnly. "Kankuro… do Lee and I have the same bond that you had with that girl?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kankuro muttered, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Would Lee want to have sex with another man, too?" Gaara continued bluntly.

"Aw, dammit," Kankuro groaned, slapping his hand in front if his face in exasperation. "I really, really, really doubt it. From what I know about the guy, he's about as loyal as they fucking come. He wouldn't do that to you. He'd probably cut off his own dick before he so much as flirted with someone else. That's a hell of a lot more than I can say about my ex."

Gaara paused silently in thought, considering that. After what had happened to Kankuro, Gaara's connection to Lee was starting to feel more… fragile. Like the smallest thing might break them apart. It left him feeling somewhat on edge, his mind flashing back to Lee's sleeping, innocent face.

"Just how serious are you about him, anyway?" Kankuro asked slowly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he had to concentrate through a headache.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, well…" Kankuro trailed off uncomfortably, averting his gaze before he spoke again. "You aren't the kind of person who would get this… uh… _involved_ with another person unless you were serious. And to be honest, I'm kinda worried about you."

"I still don't understand what you're getting at." Gaara stated, frowning at his brother solemnly.

"Gaara… what are you going to do when an envoy comes for him? It's been two months already, there's bound to be someone on their way soon. Are you just going to let him go, or are you going to find a way to make him stay here, with you? Do you even know what _he_ wants to do? What if…" Kankuro paused unsurely, watchful of Gaara's deepening frown and thickening gaze. "Think about it. The guy can barely remember his own name, how do we know that he wasn't… that there isn't someone waiting for him, back in Konoha?"

"Someone waiting for him…" Gaara repeated, his eyes widening minutely. The thought had never crossed his mind. He'd thought about how to keep Lee close when the time came. He'd thought about what to do when his lover was needed in his home village. He'd even thought about ways to delay Lee's departure whenever the envoy showed up. But he had never, ever thought about the people in Lee's forgotten life. He'd never considered that Lee might already have a lover in Konoha.

"I'm not saying that's the case, though." Kankuro added quickly, throwing his hands up in defense. "I'd honestly be surprised if he had a steady girlfriend- uh- or boyfriend waiting for him. No offence, but I don't quite think he's the most eligible bachelor on the block. You could use the fur from the man's eyebrows as a blanket, and the spandex he wore is a serious crime against the laws of attraction. You probably don't have anything to worry about."

"I don't see anything wrong with the way he looks." Gaara muttered, but he seemed somewhat placated. He knew that most people could be superficial to the point of stupidity.

"But my point is," Kankuro continued seriously. "If you're serious about this guy in the long run, you've got some major details that need to be straightened out. You guys'll figure it out, you're smart, but it's not going to be easy. And if you need my help for anything, just ask, alright?"

"You've helped enough, for now." Gaara assured him, glancing up the stairwell in thought.

"Oh, have I?" Kankuro asked rhetorically.

"Yes. Thank you for the box of information on gay sex. It was especially useful when-"

"Damn it, I don't want to know!" Kankuro exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and clapping his hands over his ears again.

"If this is how you react while talking about the material, what did you do while buying it?" Gaara mused, thinking about how his brother could possibly select the right magazines with his eyes closed and his hands on his head.

"_I_ didn't buy it. I anonymously hired a team of genin to compile a box of everything someone would need to know about gay sex. I never looked inside the box, and I never asked what they got or where they got it from. I just paid the fee from behind a mask and made sure I wasn't followed on my way to your office."

Gaara's lips twitched at the thought of a young genin team shopping in an adult store. They had certainly been thorough. He could only hope that they were old enough to buy the items legally.

Both men froze and turned their gazes to the stairwell as they heard a distressed whine coming from upstairs.

"Is that Lee?" Kankuro asked in concern, standing up from his chair. Gaara was already across the kitchen.

"Yes. It sounds like he's having another nightmare." The redhead explained briefly before walking up the steps with his brother at his heels.

"Does that happen a lot?" Kankuro's voice was tinged with sympathy.

"Yes. But I can usually make the bad dreams go away."

* * *

_Lee crouched low to the ground, keeping still and allowing the shadows of the night to hide his body. There was very little room for cover in the open desert, but at least that meant that the enemy couldn't hide, either. _

_Lee watched the small camp fifty feet in front of him with rapt eyes. There were five of them, now, including the two Rain traitors that had been with him and Tenten for this joined mission. They were all sitting in a small circled between their tents, talking to each other in low, urgent voices. One of them was gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke; he was clearly upset at the way things had turned out. Katsu, one of the Rain traitors, obviously hadn't thought things were going to escalate this far. He'd underestimated Lee, and now all five of them were regretting it._

_Lee hunkered minutely lower, focusing on remaining still and unnoticeable as a tall man in dark clothing ran his eyes across the darkness surrounding their group. He was clearly on look out duty. The man didn't see him- Lee may not have been able to perform most ninjutsu or genjutsu, but Gai-sensei had made sure that he at least knew how to hide his presence, for missions such as these. _

_As the lookout turned to scan the desert on the other side of the small camp, Lee scuttled forward. His hands gripped the rough sand beneath him silently as he moved closer, a few grains sneaking under his bandages. Luckily for him, the moonlight was almost nonexistent tonight, making the world a much darker place. He kept his breaths low and even, straining his ears to hear what the shinobi were saying as he hid. _

"_This is fucking ridiculous, it's just one shinobi! He can't even use ninjutsu, how the hell could he have disappeared like that? Where the fuck did he go?"A man with red hair was the one waving his arms around, nearly spitting though his teeth in anger._

"_I already said, I don't know!" Katsu retorted miserably, his face twisted in exasperation and frustration. "If there were any traces of him toward the north, I'd bet he's on his way to his teammate. She was that girl that was with Minoru and me before we crossed the border." _

"_He didn't go north." One of the three strangers in black piped up flatly. "We would have known." _

"_I _know_ that!" Katsu snapped, scowling. "So that means that he's still somewhere in the desert. Beyond that, we're clueless."_

"_You two spent time with him, what would he do from here? What would Rock Lee do if he had just escaped alone from five men with possibly bad intentions toward his mission, in the middle of a barren desert?" the third stranger asked. _

_Lee nearly growled at that, but managed to stay quiet and still. '_Possibly_ bad intentions.' Ha! These three were the men that he, Minoru, and Katsu had been chasing for the past couple days. They'd stolen one of the old scrolls about Konoha's foundation and fled, but not before engaging in battle and injuring one of Tenten's legs. The kunoichi had more than made up for her wound, though, and had taken down two of the enemy before the last three had fled. She was likely still across the border of rain, the bodies successfully disposed of and her leg wrapped. _

_After the fight and flight, the team realized that though most of the scrolls were kept safe, one was missing. Lee and the two Rain shinobi had pursued the three culprits across most of Rain country, and then across the border to Sand. Shortly after that, Minoru and Katsu had been exchanging meaningful looks with each other, and insisted on taking a brief detour to rest. Lee had agreed easily, because he knew that they had almost caught up with the thieves, and they needed to be ready for what looked like another battle coming up. Minoru had left for a few moments without explanation, leaving Katsu with Lee. _

_When Minoru returned, he wasn't alone. _

_The next thing he knew, Lee was being attacked not only by the three ninjas dressed in black who'd escaped with the scroll, but also by the two Rain shinobi assigned to the mission with he and Tenten. Based on what the men were yelling at each other over Lee's head, they hadn't meant for this to happen. They apparently knew who the thieves were, but had only realized after crossing Sand. They hadn't meant to get in the way of their black clad allies, they hadn't meant to get the two Leaf shinobi involved in what were obviously secret affairs, and they hadn't meant to incite Lee's death. _

_But now that Lee knew that the two Rain shinobi were traitors and in league with these thieves, they couldn't let him live. _

"_Maybe he's headed toward Sunagakure." The tall lookout piped up, keeping his eyes on the surrounding desert as he spoke to his comrades. "They've been allied to Leaf even before the five Kage united against Akatsuki. Perhaps he went to them for help. He probably wouldn't think we'd expect that." _

_That wasn't a bad idea, Lee thought, mentally considering the distance between here and Suna. Just a bit further than if he'd gone to meet up with Tenten, and he could have come back with reinforcements. _

_But that seemed like too much for a mission like this. All he wanted to do was get the scroll back and then run to the nearest safe zone to report the Rain shinobi's treachery. But the scroll came first. It was full of invaluable information, and could NOT be left in the hands of someone who would use it against Leaf. _

"_I don't think so." Minoru answered slowly. His lifted his hand to idly fiddle with his headband through his long, dark hair as he thought. "He wouldn't risk losing sight of us while we still have the scroll. He doesn't know what we want with it, but he knows better than to allow something this important in enemy hands. My bet is that he's nearby and waiting for an opportunity to steal it back, or he's planning a way to get past us toward a safe zone to send in an emergency report. Or both." _

_Lee nearly winced at that. Minoru was a smart, perceptive person. It was going to make things harder for him. Lee briefly considered heading to Suna after all, but rejected that idea yet again. He couldn't do that; it would mean abandoning Tenten without even warning her about what had happened. _

"_Um… what exactly do we need the scroll for? I still haven't seen it, and no one had the chance to tell me before the issue with Rock Lee came up." Katsu asked unsurely. _

"_The boss wants it, idiot." The tall man answered impatiently. "What other reason do you need? The scroll has some old blueprints from the original construction of Konohagakure. Boss wanted to use some of the old, forgotten passages to get past the village gate when we go for the Kyuubi." _

_Lee's eyes widened and he strained his ears even more intently. He gripped the sand beneath his fingers even harder, using the feel of the grains against his skin to ground himself as he processed this new information. This was much bigger than just a scroll, now. It sounded like they were part of a larger gang that wanted to get their hands on Naruto. That sounded too much like the Akatsuki for Lee's comfort. _

_Lee's thick brows furrowed in confusion as he considered that. This wasn't how the Akatsuki functioned at all. They usually did all the work themselves, no matter how dirty. They didn't use spies and uncoordinated minions like _this_ group. That method was how Orochimaru worked. But Orochimaru was dead, so he couldn't be behind this. _

"_Anyway," the red haired man cut in impatiently. "He's probably somewhere nearby. What's the plan?" _

"_You two said that there was another teammate, a girl, right? We should take care of her, next. Chances are, we'll either find Rock Lee along the way, or he'll find us when he realizes where we're headed. Two birds with one stone." The tall man suggested. Lee glared daggers at the man, angry but remaining still_._ He did NOT like the idea that these men would gang up on the injured Tenten just to draw him out. _

"_Katsu and I will deal with the kunoichi." Minoru said firmly, standing and gesturing as he spoke. "You three should take the scroll and meet up with the boss. Keep an eye out for Rock Lee. If he _is_ tracking us, it'll throw him off to split up." _

_It was physical pain for Lee not to make any noise, now. The Rain traitors were going for Tenten, and she didn't even know to be on her guard! She was still injured, dammit! But he needed to get that scroll back, or there'd be even worse trouble than the loss of a teammate… who did he follow? He couldn't engage them _all_ in battle by himself. That would be suicide, and definitely the end of his mission. _

_Katsu and Minoru began running east side by side, grabbing their packs before exiting their small camp. Lee glared at their backs, but stayed where he was for now. The three men in black began to gather their things, packing what had been left out and adjusting their clothing. _

_Lee continued to hunker down in the sand, his lips pursed shut. He was too close to them to back up without drawing attention to himself. He would have to wait until they either fell asleep, or started running toward their new destination. Then, he would follow one group or the other. He'd already ditched his legs weights when the mission had grown more serious, he was more than capable of catching up to either group. _

_What was he suppose to do now? He still had to warn Tenten, but he needed to complete his mission and secure the scroll! The fate of the entire village could be at stake if they used the blueprint to their advantage during an invasion! Konoha still wasn't completely secure after being attacked by Pein, and no one wanted there to be anymore attempted kidnappings on Naruto. _

_Lee's eyes widened in horror as the men pulled on their packs and began to run. They were headed right towards him! Had they seen him, or was he coincidentally between them and their 'Boss'? There was nowhere for him to hide, he'd been using the darkness as his only cover. If they came much closer, they'd find him! One small signal to the retreating Rain ninjas and he'd be up against all five of them _again_!_

_Lee started scuttling backwards, his eyes frantic for a hiding place in the barren desert surrounding him. This wasn't nearly as easy as hiding in a forest. There was nowhere to go, and the men were getting closer-_

"Lee?"

Lee jolted, gasping frantically and gripping the bed sheets as he woke. His wide, frenzied eyes scoured the bedroom, still seeing the barren desert and the men approaching him. He panted heavily as he recovered from his shock and his eyes adjusted.

Gaara was sitting beside him on the bed, still touching his shaking shoulder with light fingertips. The redhead was watching Lee with thick eyes, taking in every detail of the Leaf's rattled frame. He was wearing an open, red yukata around his shoulders, with the rest of the material pooled on the bed behind him. The lamp on Gaara's side of the bed had been turned on, illuminating the redhead's face. Gaara's expression was as calm and collected as ever, but Lee had learned to notice the little edge of concern in the man's brow and the set of his thin lips.

"Lee?" Gaara said again, lifting his hand from his lover's shoulder to run it through Lee's dark, ruffled hair. The action immediately helped to sooth Lee's overactive heartbeat. He leaned his head into Gaara's hand, taking a deep breath as he struggled to ground himself.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked carefully, leaning in closer and setting his other hand on top of Lee's where he was still gripping the sheets.

"I finally remember something…" Lee mumbled breathlessly. "My mission, before I lost my memories. I have to get back to Konoha! I have to warn them… and Tenten-chan. Oh, no, Tenten-chan! She still does not know, I have to get back to her before-"

Lee's voice became more frantic as he struggled to sort out his latest memory. Katsu and Minoru were going after Tenten! Had he followed them, or had he gone after the scroll? Had the men in black found him? Was that when he'd gained his head wound? He didn't… he still couldn't _remember_ it all! He had to warn Tenten and the rest of the village!

Gaara gripped Lee's shoulder firmly, his eyes hard as he shook his head.

"Lee, you need to calm down. You're not making any sense. You don't need to go to Konoha tonight, an envoy will come for you soon enough." Gaara's voice was firm and decisive, cutting through Lee's frantic thoughts like a shuriken to the face.

"Tenten-chan was in danger. I did not get the chance to warn her about the traitors. I do not know if she is alright, she was already injured." Lee tried to explain, struggling not to just leap from bed and take off running toward the border to Rain. "But if I was found wounded in the desert that means… I did not complete my mission! They still have the scroll, I have to warn Konoha! There could be an invasion, I have to go back and tell them!"

Gaara blinked at Lee slowly, his mouth set in an unhappy line. His icy eyes glinted as he observed his lover so desperate to return home.

"We'll send them a message." Gaara decided, speaking quickly before Lee could object. "If it is really so important, then I'll send a fast carrier hawk. We'll sit down and write a letter detailing what you know, and any concerns Leaf should be aware of."

"But I need to warn Tenten-chan before-"

"_Lee_." Gaara interrupted, squeezing his shoulder sharply to get his attention. "You were in the desert for _weeks_ before we found you, and you've been here for almost two months. Whatever happened to your teammate has already passed, we cannot change that now. We'll inquire on her wellbeing in the message. It does not benefit anyone for you to run across the country on a whim because of something you remembered in a dream. Take the night to clear your head, and we'll go to my office together in the morning."

Lee's face crumpled, realizing that Gaara was right. Whatever had happened had already passed. If Tenten was alive, or if he managed to retrieve the scroll or not, it had already happened. There was nothing he could do over two months later, just because he'd finally remembered that there was something in jeopardy at all.

"Alright… yes, you are right." Lee conceded shakily. "I need to… I should think about what I need to inform Leaf in my letter. You are right. I… I should…"

Lee stopped talking as Gaara wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed his hand comfortingly. The redhead kissed his shoulder softly and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his unbandaged fingers. Lee let out a thin shaky breath, only now realizing how stuttered and tense his breathing had become. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, inhaling Gaara's calming dusty scent. He was so grateful that in the middle of so many things unfamiliar, unsettling, and forgotten, he at least had _one_ person he could rely on. Gaara would always be his shoulder to lean on when reality reared its ugly head. Gaara would make him feel safe.

* * *

Thanks for reading! First three to comment get the Kazekage's underwear! XD


	20. Chapter 20

Haha, I'll bet you all thought I'd given up on this. D'X

Well, no I have not! I am still working on this during my free time, and thinking about it whenever else! 3 However, I have started school again and I seem to be lacking in spare time to write, so updates aren't going to be nearly as common as they were before. I had a chapter out almost every day in the beginning! Then every other day... then twice a week... then once every ten days...

...so on and so forth. The cycle continues~!

* * *

Gaara sighed as he personally tied the message to Konoha onto the leg of one of his fastest carrier hawks. If they hadn't already, they would be sending someone to bring Lee back to Konoha very soon. After they read about Lee's newest memories, they would want the jonin home so that they could pry more information out of him.

Gaara hadn't realized the importance of Lee's forgotten mission before now. If he'd known how essential Lee was to the very survival of his village, or even just Naruto, he would have never become so involved with the man. He would have sent him home and forgotten that he'd even been here to begin with.

But there was no going back now. He regretted nothing, even if he should have.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara glanced over to the man who ran the aviary, raising a brow in question. The man immediately looked sheepish for taking up the Kazekage's time, and stammered his question.

"I-I was- um- j-just wondering what- uh- if there was anything else you n-needed?"

Gaara shook his head mutely and turned to leave the aviary, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the bird had taken flight. It was gone, and he could already see it far in the distance. The bird truly was fast. It sent an unfamiliar ache through his chest, and an image of Lee's face before his eyes.

He did _not_ like this new turn of events. A powerful Kazekage should _not_ be feeling helpless.

* * *

Lee was becoming more and more anxious as he flipped through the pages of his journal. He was searching for _something_, some kind of clue or key that could unlock his memories. He had to remember what he was missing; he had to save his friends!

_I can hear their voices in my head and see their faces when I close my eyes. They call me a failure, they tell me to drop out and give up. They taunt me with unyouthful words and drive me to run faster, kick higher, punch quicker, and work harder. I try and I try, but it all seems to be for nothing in the end. I work so hard, but I never get any better. When will they stop taunting me? I cannot even remember their names! But I still see their faces. I will never forget their mocking faces again, I am sure of it._

_Will I not ever be as strong as my rival, a man whose name I don't even remember? Will all this hard work ever pay off? Am I worth ANYTHING?_

Lee tore his face away from the journal entry, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing back tears. He was usually a man who could cry without shame, but not over such despair and self pity. That entry had been written before he remembered his beloved sensei. He was _not_ worthless! He would figure this out!

Lee sucked in a deep, unsteady breath. When his hands stopped shaking in desperation and his expression was calm again, he turned the pages further ahead and continued reading. Sensations, random images, and strange emotions were listed. But nothing seemed useful…

Lee's eyes zeroed in on a particular passage, his eyes widening.

_There is a man that I remembered today. I cannot recall his name (I seem to be having the most trouble with those!), but I remember his personality. He was so enthusiastic, confident, and inspiring to those around him! He was a lot like me growing up. No one believed in him, but he struggled on. He even plans to become Hokage, and prove himself to everyone in the village!_

_But what I remember most about him was the way he looked. There was a fiery look in his eyes while he fought, blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. But the most vivid in my mind was his outfit. He was dressed as a giant, orange carrot!_

Lee laughed softly, and his strained expression relaxed into a grin as he thought about Naruto. He'd remembered his friend as a giant carrot, because he wore so much orange. He laughed harder, closing his eyes and setting the journal aside, shaking his head.

"Lee?"

Lee turned to face Gaara across the kitchen. He stood up from the table and walked toward his lover. He was still smiling, but his eyes were sad.

"Did you send the message?"

"Yes. It will arrive in Konoha sometime tomorrow." Gaara answered with a small nod, examining Lee's face with intense eyes. His gaze gave Lee the vague impression of someone attempting to cut open a path to another person's soul using just their eyes.

"When do you think an envoy will be sent for me?"

"Likely as soon as they read your message. If they send someone fast, they'll get here less than a week."

"Gaara…" He opened his mouth as if to say more, but nothing came out. He paused for a few seconds under the Kazekage's piercing stare before trying again. "When will you be visiting Konoha again?"

"In about two months, the chunin exams are going to be held in Leaf. I will be attending this year to watch with Tsunade-sama and take notes for when Suna will next host the exam." Gaara explained.

"That is good." Lee said softly.

Lee nodded slowly in silence. His eyes wandered around the kitchen at random, his mind obviously elsewhere. A small furrow appeared between his brows as he thought. There was a long drawn silence before Gaara spoke again, sounding almost impatient with Lee's distant demeanor.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just thinking… about when we would next see each other after the envoy comes for me." Lee looked up as he explained himself. He hesitated briefly, then seemed to brace himself before he asked his own question. "Would you… _want_ to see me again, after? Or would it be too difficult to have a relationship with me, as Kage of another village?"

"We'll manage." Gaara stated, erasing all doubt or argument otherwise with his firm, deep statement. Lee didn't try to hold back the relieved smile that lit up his face. He felt so happy with Gaara's declaration, he couldn't help also feeling a bit foolish to have doubted his lover in the first place.

"Do you want to take a walk in the western desert?" Gaara asked, his voice deceptively blank. Lee blinked in surprise.

"Oh. I would not mind a walk. Why in the western desert?"

"It usually helps me clear my mind. I thought it might help you."

"Oh!" Lee said happily, touched by Gaara's concern. "Well, what usually helps me is training. Why do we not compromise? Would you like to spar with me in the outer desert? We can work on our techniques for facing an opponent across a wide terrain!"

Gaara seemed to examine Lee's suddenly enthusiastic expression for a moment before he nodded his head. If Lee looked closely, he could have sworn he saw his lover's lips twitch in a smirk.

* * *

"Come on, Tiny, where next?"

"My name is _Toshi_!"

"That's what I said. Now, where next?"

"I don't know!"

"Liar."

Toshi recognized the tone in his captor's voice, and immediately ducked his head before he could get smacked again. Unfortunately, the woman had seen that coming and had chosen to kick him in the shin this time.

"OW! Dammit!" He yelled angrily, glaring daggers at the hooded woman that smirked down at him.

"I'm getting tired of playing this game, Tiny. Just take me to the next check point and be done with it."

"And then you'll let me go?" Toshi growled hopelessly, already knowing the answer.

"And lose a potential informant and or hostage? Not a chance. But it'll make your life much more pleasant to just cooperate." His captor said, tapping him on the head with her purple hand held fan. She then proceeded to fan herself with it, as if attempting to be demure. Toshi scratched the top of his balding head in irritation, reigning in the urge to whip around and attack her. He'd already learned the hard way how _that_ approach would end. The stupid kunoichi was wicked fast, and damn powerful to boot. She'd nearly broken his legs without even breaking a sweat. She'd only held back because she claimed that she didn't want to carry him, even if he was scrawny.

"There's just one more check point that I know of in this area. It's North of here." He grumbled miserably.

"Very good. Lead the way, Tiny."

"My name is _Toshi_!"

* * *

Kankuro started on the den couch, fumbling the book in his hand in surprise. A quick glance at the clock informed him that it was getting late. His head darted around as he heard a loud bang from the front of the house. His shinobi instincts kicked in and he was on his feet down the hall faster than a civilian could have blinked.

He swung around the corner to the entry hall, then stopped to raised a brow in confusion at the sight before him. Lee had his back pressed up against the front door, his chest rising and falling in rapid pants. There was a massive grin on his face, and a gleam in his eye that usually meant he was completing a challenge. He was covered from head to toe in dust, sand, and minor abrasions, as if he had spent the last several hours running around the desert. He was practically vibrating with excited energy.

"Kankuro-san!" Lee exclaimed with a grin, his eyes flashing. "Is Gaara here?"

"Uh…" Kankuro mumbled in confusion. He shifted his weight to one leg and stretched the back of his neck in thought. Lee's state sent a few alarm bells ringing in his head, but the Leaf would have mentioned if there was something dangerous going down. "I haven't seen him, yet."

"That is great!"

Kankuro blinked as a fast breeze whizzed by him, and Lee was gone when he opened his eyes again. He faintly heard the shinobi's light footsteps as Lee darted across the house and into the kitchen. There was an instant of silence before Kankuro heard a loud yell of surprise.

Kankuro sighed and started jogging back across the house. Why did Lee have to be so damn energetically random? What the hell was he doing this time?

When Kankuro stepped into the kitchen, the sight before him almost made him turn on his heel and run in the other direction. Gaara was standing casually near the far wall of the room with his arms crossed. The gleam in his eyes was more subtle than Lee's, but it was still there, along with an unusually prominent smirk. Lee's arms and legs were wrapped in sand, suspending him above the ground. The Leaf shinobi was seriously pouting. He was wide eyed, full lipped, and looking thoroughly put out as he squirmed half heartedly against his bonds.

_Dear God, if this is some weird, psychotic form of foreplay between my brother and his boyfriend, please kill me now. I do _not_ want to see that. _Kankuro thought with a disgusted grimace.

"Gaara! You promised you wouldn't use a transportation jutsu!" Lee whined miserably over the hiss of sand.

"I didn't." Gaara answered easily.

"Then how could you get home so fast?" Lee demanded, tugging harder at the sand. The grains seemed to tighten in response, making Kankuro a bit nervous. The sand had been used for many nasty things over the years, and Kankuro had seen it for himself a few too many times to be at ease when the gourd was uncorked. Lee didn't seem to have any qualms though, as he threw an accusing pout at the Kazekage and yanked harder at his wrists.

"I know the village better than you do. Do you really think I would need to cheat? Would I lie to you?" Gaara asked, stepping away from the wall toward Lee. To Kankuro, the Kazekage looked almost like a predator confidently cornering its prey.

"O-of course not." Lee mumbled, blushing immediately and looking sheepish at his own accusation.

"Does that mean you concede? I believe I've won this race." Gaara stepped well into Lee's personal space with a mischievous smirk.

"You are right. I concede. And I apologize for accusing you of cheating. It was very unyouthful of me." Lee mumbled, blushing as Gaara leaned minutely closer so that their faces were almost touching. "Would you please let me down, now?"

"No. I like you right where you are." Gaara decided, his voice just as stoic as ever.

"But I conceded! Why-" Lee's eyes became as wide as saucers as Gaara leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The jonin's blush extended to his hairline, but his eyes slid closed and he leaned forward into Gaara's touch. His body visibly wilted against his bonds, but his hands fluttered as if he were looking for something to grip.

Kankuro averted his eyes and made a loud gagging sound in the back of his throat, feeling _extremely_ grossed out. Ew, ew, ew, ew, _YUCK!_ His eyes were wide in horror, even though he refused to look at the sickeningly sweet couple.

"Kankuro? Are you alright?" Gaara asked blankly, making his brother gag again.

"Uh… G-Gaara? Please let me down, now? We are making Kankuro-san uncomfortable, and the sand is getting under my bandages." Lee mumbled. His voice was absolutely saturated with embarrassment, and his skin was so red he was practically glowing when Kankuro looked at him again.

Gaara frowned in annoyance, but released the Leaf shinobi and returned the sand back to the gourd. It hissed back into its container, before the sound cut off with a minute creak of the cork being popped back into place.

"Uh, please, don't worry about me." Kankuro said, much too loudly to sound casual as he threw up his hands and stepped back toward the kitchen doorway. "This is your house, I'm just the guest. Go back to whatever you were doing; I'll take the den tonight."

Lee made a squeaky sound of mortification, but Gaara looked thoughtful as he examined his brother.

"Are you sick, Kankuro?" Gaara asked, stepping forward and tilting his head to the side in concern. "Your face is green."

"Never better!" Kankuro exclaimed. If Lee's flinch was anything to go by, he was still talking too loudly. The corner of Gaara's mouth pulled down in a minute frown. He was probably questioning his brother's sanity at the moment. "You guys have fun. I think I'm going to go get drinking with some friends tonight. I won't be back 'till late."

"You mean a date?" Gaara asked innocently. Kankuro had been about to turn around, but froze on his heel at his brother's question.

"What do you mean, a date?" Kankuro asked slowly.

"Lee was just explaining to me how people 'date'. You are going to drink with someone close to you. Does that count?" Gaara asked. Lee glanced back and forth between the two brothers, but didn't interject.

"Uh- no. The friends I'm going out with tonight are guys, and I don't swing that way."

"Swing?" Gaara asked blankly.

"I mean- uh- I'm not gay. I don't date other men. Just girls." Kankuro clarified, feeling a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. He was starting to wonder which was worse; walking in on your previously sadistic little brother kissing his captive boyfriend, or explaining your sexuality to said brother. Neither was a pleasant experience.

"I see." Gaara said after a small pause. He seemed to think for a moment before continuing in a contemplative voice. "Perhaps you should try dating men. Women haven't worked for you so far."

"I- I- uh-" Kankuro spluttered, blanching at the thought. Gaara usually had excellent judgment, but he was _not _able to agree this time. Ew. "I really don't think so. I have nothing against gay people, but it's just not for me."

"G-Gaara?" Lee said, just as the redhead looked like he wanted to interrogate his brother some more. "Maybe we should just let Kankuro be for tonight. It is getting late, and he will not have much time to spend with his friends if he does not leave soon."

Kankuro threw Lee a grateful look as Gaara paused and then nodded. Kankuro was halfway across the house in the next second, calling farewell behind him as he left the couple alone together for the night, and trying his best not to think about how they would spend their alone time. Kankuro was just slipping on his shoes by the front door when he noticed that Gaara and Lee's presence wasn't on the first floor anymore. It was upstairs, in the general area of the bedrooms.

Kankuro ran out the front door like a bat out of hell, making his way to the nearest bar. He hoped to god that they had vodka waiting for him.

* * *

"Identification?" the guard asked flatly. It was almost midnight, the end of his shift. But now visitors from another hidden village had arrived and guaranteed that he would have to stay late. There were two of them, which meant double the paperwork, double the rooms to book with the inn, and twice as fast to try his limited patience.

"Right here!" exclaimed one of the envoys chirpily. She whipped out an id, throwing a long lock of black hair over her shoulder as she held out the card. She stood straight and proud, despite the layer of sandy dust that lightly coated her skirt and mesh top from the journey through the desert. "Yuzuki Miu, chunin of Leaf. This is my teammate, Osamu Ren, also a chunin."

Her tall, broad muscled teammate grunted and pulled out his own card. His photo id glared back at the guard with resentful eyes, as if he hated the camera that took his picture with a passion. His hair was cut so short he was almost bald, and muscles bulged from under a standard shinobi uniform. The guard took notes before handing the cards back to their owners and getting out even more paperwork.

"Purpose for visiting?"

"We're here to identify and retrieve a jonin of ours. His name is Rock Lee, and he was rescued by Sand a couple months ago." The woman cracked a huge grin as she spoke. "You have _no_ idea how much I've wanted to come get him over the past several weeks. It's been _so_ long since I got to see my boyfriend."

* * *

Thanks for reading~! Don't forget to review! Feedback fuels my enthusiasm!


	21. Chapter 21

IT... LIVES!

* * *

"_Mn_- I do not know about this, Gaara..." Lee mumbled against his lover's lips, trying not to stumble as they walked sideways into the Leaf's bedroom. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their hands were wandering between zippers, buttons, and clasps as they undressed each other. "I know that you won the race home, but I really think that it would be better my way-"

Lee furrowed his thick brows and inhaled deeply as Gaara molded their lips together and corked the Jonin's voice, shedding his dark coat as they walked. The redhead's tongue invaded Lee's mouth and gently prompted him to forget his worries and focus on the important things at hand, such as helping the Kazekage out of his belt.

"A deal's a deal." Gaara murmured, separating his tongue from Lee's and leaving a hot trail of saliva across the other's mouth. "I won, so we do this my way. _You're_the one who's always insisting on a challenge."

"But... I just- I do not want to hurt you... And what about the sand? Would this not make your automatic defense react?" Lee mumbled. He swallowed heavily as Gaara tugged the Jonin's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Gaara began silently tracing the many scars across Lee's chest and abdomen with lidded eyes, raising goosebumps across Lee's skin. The jonin's breath caught and he shivered as his stomach churned with nerves and excitement.

"You won't hurt me. You have the greatest control of your body of anyone I've known. We'll stop if something goes wrong, but I don't think there's much to worry about. I have more control of the sand without Shukaku, so it's easier to repress now if I want." Gaara paused his exploration of Lee's skin to unbutton his own pants and kick them away. Lee shuddered heavily, following the alluring pale line of his lover's bare legs with wanting eyes. The Kazekage sat on the bed, and crawled until he was in the center of the bed.

Lee felt a familiar nervous churning in his gut as he looked at Gaara's naked body. The redhead was like something unreal to the Jonin, and never failed to take his breath away. Gaara's skin was a pale, sleek expanse that seemed to go on forever across his rippled stomach, strong chest, and across his arms and strong legs. His hair was startlingly crimson like fresh blood, even in the dim light. His eyes glowed like gems, and captured Lee's full attention whenever they caught his own dark pair. The Kazekage moved with a sense of grace that encompassed the full force of his power and personality. Gaara was absolutely beautiful, and Lee could hardly believe that this body was being offered to him. He still couldn't remember if he'd done anything that remotely made him deserving of something so remarkable, but he seriously doubted it.

Lee swallowed heavily as Gaara looked up at him with an expectant gaze, quite clearly growing tired of the Jonin's gawking.

"The lube's in the box under your bed." Gaara said, gesturing to the bed underneath him. Lee blinked and looked down for a few seconds before finally getting to his knees and ducking his arms under the bed frame.

"You moved it. It used to be in your room." Lee commented as he slid the box across the wooden floor. He opened the top and hesitated as he looked down at the stacks of gay books he and Gaara had looked at, before finally delving his hand inside and rummaging around the bottom for the little tube he was looking for. He jolted and shivered when he accidentally grabbed the small vibrator instead, before dropping it and continuing his search.

"I thought we would be doing this soon." Gaara said simply, moving so that he could peer over the edge of the bed at his lover. "Everything's in there."

"R-right." Lee mumbled, feeling self conscious at he glanced between Gaara's piercing green eyes and the box as he continued to rummage. Finally, he wrapped his fingers around the cool plastic tube and pulled it out. He held it up in the dim lamplight and read the wrapper.

"It is scented." the Jonin revealed, wide eyed with surprise. He hadn't expected that. "It is scented like apples."

Gaara snorted in mock amusement and moved further back onto the bed. He gestured for Lee to join him, patting the bed in front of him. Swallowing the lump in his throat for the umpteenth time, Lee closed the box and shoved it under the bed, gripping the lube a tightly in his hand as he stood and crawled onto the blankets.

"Are you sure about this, Gaara?" Lee asked again, plaintively. He'd said before that he definitely wanted to do this both ways, try bottoming _and_ topping, but there was a certain amount of pressure and nerves that came with being the first to top. He wanted Gaara to feel comfortable about this, and he wanted him to feel _good_, but at the same time Lee wasn't sure that he knew how to accomplish any of that for his lover. This was foreign territory.

"Stop repeating yourself. I'll only give you the same answer as before." the Kazekage ordered shortly, arranging himself on the bed so that he was comfortable. He fluffed one of the pillows before laying his head down and gesturing for Lee to join him. "Take off your pants."

"R-right." Lee mumbled, pausing and setting down the lube so that he could strip. He quickly unzipped his pants and wiggled out of them, tossing them to the floor. He crawled closer, until he was hovering just over Gaara's body. He hesitated, glancing down at the lube in his hands as he tried to focus on what came next.

Gaara looked up at Lee blankly as he waited for the man to do something. The Kazekage didn't trust many people; it wasn't in his nature. He'd spent most of his childhood on the watch for new assassins, suspecting everybody and anybody around him. If he turned his back he knew that someone was going to throw a knife at it. If he got close enough to receive a hug or a pat on the back, he knew without a doubt that someone was going to try killing him. Even if he was just sitting by himself on a rooftop, hurting nobody as he gazed up at the moon, that there was probably someone nearby and watching him for a lowered guard.

Right in this moment however, the Kazekage had lowered his guard. Not only was he bare of his weapons, sand armor, and clothes, but he was willing to share a closeness with Lee he never had with anyone else before. He was trusting Lee in a way that he never had for anyone else before, opening himself up completely.

Lee realized what this meant. He needed to stop stammering and fumbling and just _do_something already. He couldn't disappoint Gaara, not now, not in this moment of Precious Youth. Lee slowly lowered his body on top of Gaara's and pressed his lips against the other's neck. He let out a small noise and a sharp breath as Gaara squirmed under him, spreading his legs wider and lifting his hands to lightly touch Lee's sides. If the Jonin didn't know any better, he could swear that there was already a stutter in the Kazekage's breath.

The matress made small rustling noises as they touched each other and exchanged small kisses. Lee's hands were everywhere, re-memorizing familiar and foreign expanses of Gaara's skin. They didn't say anything more to each other for a while, silently becoming comfortable and aroused with each other's body. Lee's brow furrowed lightly and his breath left him in a short whoosh as one of Gaara's legs worked between his and rubbed lightly at his groin. He slid his fingers down to circle Gaara's nipple and nipped in approval at the base of his neck. The redhead's hands slid down Lee's back until they were gripping his ass and pull their bodies tighter together. Lee groaned softly and moved his hips all too willingly, still getting a feel for their shared connection.

"Did you want me to help you... stretch? Or do that yourself?" Lee finally forced out in a breathless question. He couldn't resist ducking in to kiss Gaara's lips before letting him speak, just letting his tongue flicker out before pulling back again.

"... I'll do it. This first time, at least." Gaara's hands rolled Lee over to the other side of the bed, and the redhead's weight followed until Lee was looking up at him. Gaara sat back on his knees, straddling Lee's hips as he held his hands out for the lube. His hair fell ever so slightly into his eyes, clouding the brilliant jade there. Lee blinked quickly for a few seconds before jerking himself out of his revere and handing his lover the small bottle.

Lee's eyes widened lightly as Gaara popped open the seal and squeezed some of the oily, clear liquid onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly. The Kazekage's face was straightforward and business like as his hand disappeared behind him and his body arched over Lee's minutely. Gaara's eyes were focused on the wall behind the head of the bed, and Lee noted the way the muscles in the other's arm shifted beneath his skin as he moved. Gaara's cheeks were reddened with arousal, though Lee thought there might be some nervousness in there as well. If Gaara's nerves were anything like Lee's he'd probably have to take some time with this part of the process just to loosen up.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Lee ducked his head forward with lidded eyes and pressed a soft kiss on the center of Gaara's chest. The redhead jolted first, glancing down at his lover briefly as he paused in his ministrations. Lee didn't say anything or look up to meet Gaara's eyes for more than a second. He lifted a hand to gently trail up and down the other's thigh, gripping and stroking appreciatively at the flexed muscle there. Lee shivered as Gaara released a long, slow breath that trailed down Lee's naked back. He could feel the Kazekage's body shift and arch again as his fingers resumed their task. Lee squirmed once, but tried to remain still and convey his patience. He wanted Gaara to be thorough so that it wouldn't hurt. He couldn't bare for this to hurt his special person. He placed solemn, just audible kisses across the other's skin as his hands continued to explore and stimulate slowly and sensually.

"Enough." Gaara gasped as he leaned forward just a few minutes later. Lee's mouth was just trailing toward one of the other's tempting nipples, determined to harden and redden it when Gaara had spoken. Lee laid back on his elbow again and retracted his hands from where they'd been gripping the back of the other's thighs.

"You sure? You are alright?" Lee looked up with a cautious, sensual gaze as Gaara finally pulled both his hands in front of his body again and the smell of sugar sweet apples drifted between them. It was a scent usually foreign to Suna, a place so dry and desolate of all but the rarest of fruits. It made Lee swallow as his mouth watered and his eyes darted across Gaara's pale, sleek frame.

"Yes. We're ready." Gaara lowered his body back onto Lee's, making the other gasp and squirm as their naked skin rubbed together hotly and their lengths brushed. The Kazekage rolled them over again so that Lee was laying on top of him, between his spread legs.

"You will tell me to stop right away if it does not feel right, right?" Lee reached over for the extra pillow and gently slid it under Gaara's raised hips to give him some extra support. The redhead shifted and reached up to grip the bed on either side of his head as he nodded and tightened his knees around Lee's hips. His thin, dark lips pursed briefly as he squirmed and looked up into Lee's watchful gaze.

"I already told you I would."

"I know... I know. Um..." Lee hesitated for just a couple seconds. He felt like something more... magical was supposed to happen right about now. He should say something, give a (short) speech about Youthful Tenderness and Feelings that go beyond just the physical. Guessing from the look on Gaara's face however, that probably wouldn't go over well while they were both aroused and ready to feel this already. Despite the way that Gai-sensei's speeches about the Springtime of Youth always seemed to move and inspire Lee no matter the time, he was beginning to recognize that Gaara was not always able to appreciate such words when the mood was not right. So Lee found himself ducking in for another kiss instead, scooting barely forward as their bodies pressed together. His breath sharpened as his erection bumped Gaara's thigh, and he felt Gaara shift and furrow his brow as Lee lined himself into place. Their tongues greeted each other eagerly, brushing and stroking slickly for a moment. Lee pulled back and Gaara followed for an instant, trying to prolong the kiss just a bit more before he slowly settled back against his pillow again and looked up at Lee with a heavy, lidded gaze. His lips were swollen, his face flushed, and his breathing edgy as he gave a small nod that the other should get on with it.

Lee's hand found itself between Gaara's legs, fumbling only slightly as he shuddered. He found the slick, rippled entrance and led himself toward it as his heart thundered in his ears. He had to move forward again and press his face awkwardly against Gaara's before he was situated right and finally pushed forward. It took a small thrust more forceful that he felt comfortable with, but he gasped as he felt flesh part for him and heat wrapped around the head of his length. His hand moved to Gaara's hip, holding him in place as he leaned back enough to see Gaara's face.

A sliver of moonlight showed through the curtains, dim light in the darkness. It highlighted half of Gaara's face, making one of his brilliant eyes shine and the curve of his neck luminescent almost to the point of ethereal. His breaths were short and brief, his lips barely parted, and his eyes lidded. His neck was arched back, his gaze on Lee through a few wisps of red hair. The dark rings around his eyes had never felt more raw, nor the sound of his quiet rasping more alluring. There was no pain there, but he looked... uncomfortable. Perhaps a tad awkward as Lee held still just inside him and allowed their bodies to adjust to each other. Gaara flexed his toes behind Lee's back and his fingers gripped the sheet tighter as his eyes flickered.

"Move. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

"... are you sure? You are okay? How do you feel?" Despite Lee's words he felt himself pushing forward slowly by mere millimeters at a time. Gaara was holding his body stiffly still, making Lee feel a bit self conscious. He came to a halt halfway in and shuddered as he felt Gaara's body tighten in a brief ripple around him. Tight, it was so tight. Too tight, actually. He was worried that he was stretching the other too wide, prying him open the wrong way. Lee leaned back further, trying to relieve Gaara of some of his weight so that this would be easier. Gaara's legs tucked tighter against Lee's sides and the edges of his mouth pulled down into a small frown.

"I'm not made of glass; stop acting like I'm going to break, Lee." Gaara's voice was on the cusp of becoming impatient.

"S-sorry..."

Gaara's brow twisted uncomfortably as his breathing hitched. The pale column of his throat bobbed in the moonlight as he swallowed and squirmed. Lee hesitated for just a few seconds longer before forcing himself to take a deep, calming breath. His eyes were rapt with Gaara's awkward expression as he pulled his hips back just a little bit- Gaara's gaze locked onto his and both their eyes widened in the dim light- and then Lee pushed forward again, biting his lip.

Good, it felt so good. The heat wrapped around his lower body and blooming in his chest was like _nothing_ he'd ever felt before. It was beyond anything he hoped to remember, truly amazing. The two men were suddenly both _connected_in a new and startling way as their bodies moved to and fro together, like the washing of a powerful, gentle ocean tide. Lee forced himself to move slow, dragging his body away loathsomely from Gaara's, and then pressing irresistibly closer until his hips would meet the Kazekage's and he could go no further. Gaara's expression was more than simply discomforted now. He looked swept away, still aware of himself under the push and pull of the tide, but all too willing to let the current move him. His body was arched and his fingers tense as they twisted the sheet. He let Lee do the work for now, not entirely sure what he was comfortable with yet.

Lee shuddered and ducked his head. The bed didn't _creak_- not at the slow, cautious pace they were maintaining- but the frame groaned softly and the mattress rustled. The blood rushing in his ears was far too loud, making him wonder briefly if he would ever be able to hear anything but the sound of Gaara's uneven breaths or heartbeat again. He couldn't bring himself to care. Lee shifted, bringing a knee higher on the mattress as he moved his weight.

A sudden, sharp groan escaped Gaara's throat unbidden, startling them both. Lee's heart leaped into his throat and his length pulsed inside Gaara's body in response. He kept moving, keeping that new and minute change of angle in hopes that Gaara would make that noise again. Was that his prostate? The redhead's brow wrinkled and his mouth opened wider as he arched his neck back. His eyes were taking that familiar, desperate edge that Lee was learning to love and recognize. _Kami_, this just felt so amazing. It was already too much, too soon, so good, the sensual and maddening push and pull of their joined bodies. Gaara's voice was forced out again, beginning to groan softly, compulsively with every press of Lee's hips into his. They both shuddered together and Lee's fingers tightened on Gaara's hip as he felt himself already reaching his end. He wanted to wait, hold back until Gaara had come, but he didn't know if he was even capable of that, not this first time.

Gaara finally allowed himself to move, groaning louder and tugging Lee deeper with his knees. He jolted and wrapped his arms slowly around Lee's back, burying his face in the other's neck as the Jonin continued to thrust, pull, push, move them beneath that heavy tide of heat and sensual touch. Lee groaned softly between clenched teeth and finally felt something snap. He pressed into that tight, gripping heat once more, twice, three times and came. His breath rushed from his body and his eyes clenched shut as he rode out the storm of sensation that gripped his body.

When Lee looked down again his eyes widened as his cheeks flushed as he realized that Gaara was stroking himself, trying to follow Lee into that tender abyss. The Kazekage's gaze was almost incomprehensive as Lee pulled out of the warm, slick place and murmured something softly. He pushed Gaara's hands away and bent down to lick at the swollen, throbbing head there. Gaara groaned deeply and lifted a hand to grip at his red locks in need as Lee stroked his length and pulled the salty head into his mouth. The bed shifted and soft wind blew against the closed window outside, softer than the buzz of afterglow that sounded in Lee's ears. Gaara threw his head back and his breath stopped as he came into Lee's mouth, jerking his hips and curling his toes.

Slowly Lee crawled higher on the bed, suddenly finding himself exhausted. He laid down on his stomach next to Gaara, still panting as he curled his arms under his head in place of a pillow. The Kazekage was lying still beside him, other than the push and pull of his slowing breath. They were silent together for a moment before Lee's conscious nagged at him that it was not Youthful to fall asleep without a word of appreciation after he'd just received mind blowing sex. _Especially_not after he and his special person had just shared their first, real time. Lee dragged his tired eyelids open and rolled onto his side, propping himself up so that he could see Gaara better. His body blocked some of the moonlight now that had lit the other's face earlier, but he could see him fairly well nonetheless.

"Gaara?" Lee asked softly. He scooted closer and slid a hand slowly around the other's waist. The redhead didn't respond more than taking a slightly deeper breath. "Are you okay? Was I too fast? Did it hurt? Does it hurt now? I-"

"_Shh, _Lee." Gaara's voice was soft despite his chiding. His eyes were closed and relaxed as he lifted a hand to clasp the one Lee had place on his waist. Lee blinked and flushed, but closed his mouth. Well, Gaara didn't _sound_like he was in any pain. Tired, sated, and perhaps a bit groggy, but not in pain. Lee sighed, pleased as he relaxed into the mattress and tightened his arm around the other. Gaara's hand was soft in his, and his body was pleasantly warm. There was a small pause before the Kazekage slowly rolled over and allowed Lee to pull him into a full embrace. The Jonin nuzzled Gaara's temple and place an audible kiss there as he traced circles across Gaara's skin with his thumbs. He felt the other relax and sigh against him, making his lips pull up into a dopey smile.

It wasn't a perfect first time by any standards. They had been awkward and unsure quite often, with hints of doubt strewn into the mix. It hadn't lasted very long, either. At the same time however, it had been amazing. Lee had some new found confidence now, happy that Gaara seemed to have enjoyed himself after all, unhurt and satisfied. Lee's body was still tingling gently as he yawned and tucked his chin against his lover's messy mop of soft hair. Gaara shifted and buried his face closer in Lee's shoulder before lying still again. Lee's body seemed to melt together with Gaara's, until they were both asleep. Lee's breath caught into small snores, but Gaara didn't care enough to move him.

The rest of the world and all its troubles could wait. In this moment of peace, neither ninja of Leaf or Sand could be bothered to leave each other's arms.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss?" Yuzuki waved brightly at the Suna resident just across the street. Her partner grunted behind her, shifting his pack higher and looked around them as he adjusted his Leaf headband.

Sumiko had just been on her way home from a late shift at the hospital when the foreign shinobi waved at her. It was well past midnight already, and almost pitch black where the street lights didn't shine. The moon had been lighting her path for most of her walk, but it had disappeared behind the thin clouds some time ago.

"Yes? May I see some identification?" Sumiko strode briskly toward the foreigners side as the woman called her. She was usually politer upon first meeting someone, but standard protocol with foreigners was ID first, small talk later.

"Yes, of course." Yuzuki flipped her long black hair over her shoulder habitually as she reached into her hip pouch and pulled out the identification and a permission slip for temporary guest status in the village. She handed them both over with a smile that was bright to the point of almost being fake. Sumiko raised a brow at the Leaf and glanced over the documentation. It was real. She handed it back with a small nod of accent. These would be the first visitors from Leaf for quite a while, excluding Lee.

"What can I help you with?"

"Oh, my partner and I just got here, and we're looking for the room that the guards at the entrance were talking about. They said we could rest there, but we're having trouble finding the place." The woman spread her hands in a sheepish shrug. Her voice was sugary sweet with apparent innocence, and her eyes were squinted so narrow they were almost completely shut. "My name is Yuzuki Miu, by the way, but you already knew that from reading my ID. What's your name?"

Sumiko was usually amiable to everyone she met unless given reason otherwise, but this woman was oddly annoying to her. The dry, warm desert air brushed past them and continued down the street, pushing along dust and sand in brief curls of wind. Sumiko kept her tone civil yet abrupt as she spoke.

"Where did they tell you to go?" Yuzuki pulled another piece of paper out of her pouch and handed it to Sumiko with an unwavering smile. The medic glanced at the address and had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. "You're on the wrong side of the street. It's the building just across the way, first floor."

Sumiko handed the paper back without a word and turned to leave. She tore her eyes away from Yuzuki's grin, trying to shake off the feeling that it resembled a sneer more than a smile. She strode quickly away, alert on her feet as she turned her back to the visitors.

"Thank you!" Yuzuki called brightly after her. Sumiko resisted the urge to tell the woman off for speaking so loudly when others nearby were trying to sleep.

"Sand's famous hospitality, right?" Osamu grunted behind his shorter partner. Yuzuki's hand slowly lowered from her wave and the smile on her face disappeared. She raised an unamused brow at her teammate and snorted mockingly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder for the umpteenth time and rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect? Freak'n crazy people live in the the dirt, they have the manners of the insects they eat." She turned sharply toward the building across the street and walked toward the entrance. She didn't bother pulling out the key for the small apartment-like room on the first floor, having already unlocked it not long before. "We've already got a couple things taken care of and I'm freak'n exhausted. You keep watch Ren, _I _need some rest."

Osamu Ren grunted in reply and followed her into their room. He closed the door and pulled the shades shut on the windows.

* * *

to everyone for all your (im)patience. ;A; I'm SO sorry about the wait. Full story- up until tonight I'd had less than 1,200 words written. DX That's less than two and a half pages. Finally tonight I said to myself- ENOUGH! You're going to sit down and write this and stop procrastinating, you swore you'd finish this! One chapter at a time! So, thankyouthankyouthankyou again, all your reviews and comments have been AMAZING and really gave me a kick in the rear to remind me about this fic when I needed it. Thank you!


End file.
